The UsUk Collection
by BritishShinshi
Summary: A collection of UsUk one-shots. Inspired by Tumblr prompts.
1. YouTube and Lemons

**A secret between two famous youtubers is exposed, surprising Cassandra (Seychelles) and millions of people around the world.**

I am an avid viewer of the famous Arthur Kirkland, mostly known as 'EverythingBritish' on Youtube. He's mostly known for his travel and daily vlogs that I, along with his fifteen million viewers, enjoy watching everyday. As a loyal viewer that's been watching Arthur since day one, I know pretty much everything about him - well, not everything, just the information that releases from his videos.

Arthur was twenty years old when he started his youtube career; starting off as a shy introvert that reviewed books. He was an author too (I have every book that he's written). I was probably ten when I first found out about him. At that time, he only had around less than a hundred subscribers.

But as the years gone by, a lot of viewers started taking a fancy towards Arthur's videos, and, just like me, we fell in love with his content and his personality. Due to his gentleman-like figure, there's no doubt most of his viewers were girls, and definitely no doubt that all of them are in love with him.

Arthur started vlogging around his second year of youtube, and that gained him more popularity. Three years later, his channel grew and his subscriber count flew to fifteen million. He was a famous vlogger that also did collaborations and streamed for charity.

Yes, Arthur streams live videos.

And what does he stream?

Games.

It might be unexpected, but Arthur had a bit of a gaming side in him. Thus, we received a few gaming videos once in a while.

He did a collaboration with a gaming channel that I also follow; a young, fast growing youtuber that goes by 'Alfie'. Alfred F. Jones, a gamer that also works as a game developer. Alfred started his gaming career three years ago, and due to his enthusiastic, boisterous personality, he has gained ten million subscribers within that time frame.

He was funny to watch, especially when he plays horror games. Alfred may look masculine with all of that muscle - in which are hidden behind the camera - but he can scream higher than Mariah Carey's G#7.

And speaking of Alfred, there's a weird feeling I have about him. I don't know if it's a coincidence or what...

Currently, I'm watching Arthur's latest vlog. He's just arrived from America. Right now he was walking around his house in England while talking about how much fun he had during his stay in the states.

What did he do in the states anyway? He never vlogged his experience. Which is weird because whenever he travels to other countries, he always vlogs himself during his stay. Why didn't he do that?

The only time Arthur travels out to foreign nations are for book signings and anything else regarding his best sellers. I'm currently staying in America to study, and if I heard that Arthur Kirkland had a book signing here, I would have dropped everything and drove to whatever state he was in.

But he wasn't in America for business. He only stated in his last vlog that he'll be offline for a few days because of his overseas stay in the states.

As I watch the video, my question was answered.

I know most of you have been wondering why I was in America. Since I don't really read the comment section in YouTube, you all resorted to spamming my Twitter DM's, asking me about my reasons.

Actually, I can't say it, but it's not something I want to talk about. It's a little personal.

The video then cuts to a timelapse where he cleans around his house. Winston - his Scottish Fold kitten - entered the house with his cat sitter. He was nuzzling Arthur's leg, which was an adorable sight to see.

It made me forget about Arthur's stay in America. I continued to watch him play with Winston.

However, just as Arthur was about to close his vlog, I spotted something from the corner of the screen. It happened quick since Arthur was moving the camera around, but as I replayed the image, I saw a familiar brown bomber jacket resting a top of the couch. I know where I've seen that jacket before.

It was Alfred F. Jone's jacket. A jacket he always wears during his videos.

I'm sure the jacket laying on Arthur's couch looks like Alfred's. It's got the black fluff on the top.

But then again, it's a little drastic to think of that conclusion. From my knowledge, Arthur and Alfred had only collaborated once, which was a long time ago. I've never seen them interact after that.

Looking at the comment station, it seems that no one had noticed what I noticed. I didn't want to bring it up. Plus, it's crazy to think that somehow Arthur and Alfred may have something they're not telling us.

But at the same time, it's impossible. I can't assume they have a thing going on. They never even mentioned anything about their sexuality. Maybe Arthur just had a similar jacket.

Nevertheless, my interest towards this topic piqued when I saw that in Alfred's recently uploaded video…

… he was not wearing that prized bomber jacket of his.

It's been quiet and normal for the next six months. Winter break has just arrived, which gives me time to binge watch the last few videos of Arthur that I couldn't watch.

The theory about Arthur and Alfred being together was debunked as the months flew by. I've already forgotten about it. Plus, I like the idea of Arthur being single. Although I know I'd never get the chance to date him, watching him as a loyal viewer is enough. A girl could only dream.

Arthur had a stream going on around noon, and I prepared snacks and drinks for me to gobble up during the live stream. He was playing a highly requested game by his viewers - Minecraft. A classic. The game appears to be rising into popularity after years of hiatus.

However, this stream was about to blow the entire internet with just five seconds of stream time.

As Arthur continued to play, something loud (which Arthur couldn't hear due to his headphones, but us viewers can) exploded in the background. It sounded like a door was swung open too harshly.

Heavy footsteps echoed, and followed after them was a loud-

_BABY, I'M HERE!_

Arthur didn't seem to notice until the door to his recording room suddenly opened, revealing a tall American with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind frames.

_SURPRISE!_

Apparently, this American happens to be the famous Alfred F. Jones.

As I watch the stream with my mouth agape, Arthur snapped his head back to see his intruder. A fraction of a second later, Arthur turned back to the camera, face twisted in horror as he scrambles to turn off the video.

And there, the live stream ended without a goodbye.

It seems that EverythingBritish didn't expect a surprise visit from Alfie.

And both of them absolutely did not expect two fandoms to merge together once this stream went viral.

_Omake - After releasing a video confirming their secret relationship_

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes, love?"

"A fan sent me this link. Apparently, once our viewers found out about relationship, they started writing about us."

"Write?"

"They call them fanfictions or something. Want to read them together?"

"Sure. I appreciate what our viewers make for us. What's the summary?"

"All I know is that it's about us and something about lemons."

"Interesting. What about lemons?"

"Well, let's find out."


	2. Omegas and Cats

**Alfred's cat, Hero, keeps disappearing in the morning every single day. Although the cat returns a few hours later, the Alpha male wonders where his feline companion disappears to. One day, the answer comes to him. Literally.**

Loud knocks woke Alfred up from his afternoon Sunday nap. The knocks turned into continuous banging that chased away the Alpha's drowsiness. He groaned in discontent. It was a lovely nap that he was in; an escape from the stress of the past week. And now some stranger took it away from him.

Forcing himself to the door, he opened it ajar with a lazy scowl. Nevertheless, he was greeted back with a death glare.

For some reason, the glare belonged to a short male with a mop of golden hair and green eyes that - how should he described them - were similar to glowing emeralds that even the wealthy can't afford. _Priceless jewels_ he thought.

Although those green emeralds of his were piercing through his soul, they were _beautiful_. He wanted to stare into them; have them be the first thing he sees when he wakes up, and the last before he sleeps.

Along with those gemstones was an alluring scent of an unmated omega. A scent of flowers and honey entered Alfred's nose, stirring his insides and sending blood towards his southern regions. He couldn't help but breath unevenly and gawk at the delicious, heavenly-scented omega standing right outside the door of his suburban home.

"Excuse me," said the beautiful stranger, his words pronounced profusely with a lovely british accent. "I believe this cat belongs to you?"

A fuzzy white ball of fur appeared under Alfred's peripheral vision, but his ocean blue eyes never left the pool of emeralds scowling up at him.

"Were you aware that your cat has been visiting my home for god knows how many times?" He snapped, strange yet cute eyebrows furrowed down.

Alfred slowly shook his head in reply. Well, he did know Hero has been leaving the house everyday, but since he always returned safely every time, Alfred didn't bother him. Why would he scold his pet? Hero looks so happy and energetic whenever he returns home after leaving the house.

"I live right next to you and you didn't know your cat has been leaving your house unattended?"

Holy shit.

This gorgeous omega has been living right next door this entire time?!

"You should pay attention to your cat more," the short male scolded. For a small omega like him, Alfred was a little taken back by his attitude.

What a feisty little omega.

But Alfred like that.

"As a cat owner myself, the fact that you neglect your pet is very irresponsible. This little tosser has been, dare I say, _courting_ my Scottish Fold. It appears he's been entering my home without me knowing. Only today have I finally found the reason why my own cat is pregnant."

Alfred didn't know how to reply. He was hypnotized by this omega's beauty and scent.

"Hello?" The latter growled. "Did you hear me? I said your cat got my Winston pregnant."

The omega was angry now. Alfred could see and smell it. The sweet scent of honey was replaced by something bitter and almost venomous. He's never smelt something like this from an angry omega before.

Afraid for his life, and at the same time was falling head over heels for the omega, Alfred could only utter the next sentence,

"Do… do you want to get pregnant too?"

x

"You said your name was Arthur, right?" Alfred asks as he rubbed his red, bruised cheek. Even after the half hour passed, his left cheek continued to sting from the hard slap Arthur delivered to his face.

"Yes. And you are Alfred?" The omega's voice was bitter-sounding. Perhaps he was still angry with both Alfred and Hero.

"Uh-hum."

Both of them, and Hero following behind, were inside Arthur's home, where he lead them to his room.

"Winston is in here," Arthur informed, opening the door.

Alfred caught a glimpse of his neighbor's Scottish Fold; a beige cat with big, orange spots around his furry body. He was curled around his own bed, sleeping peacefully. However, when Hero had produced an excited pur, it had awakened the pregnant cat.

Two pairs of human eyes watched as Hero dashed forward, climbing up carefully on Winston's bed. The cats purred as they rubbed their heads together, Winston welcoming him with a lick on the nose. Hero returned the affection before both of them laid together on the bed, sleeping soundly.

Alfred beamed a proud smile as he knelt beside the sleeping cats. "So this is where you disappear to, bud. I was afraid you found a different person you'd want to be with instead." _But you actually found a mate. Way to go, buddy! And his owner's a cutie too!_

The Alpha watched his cat and his mate. He reached to pet Winston, but this caused Hero to awaken. The cat pushed his owner's hand away, growling quietly as a warning.

Alfred gasped. "EH?"

Seeing the Alpha shocked by his own pet's actions, Arthur interjected, "It's instincts. Hero is the father to Winston's kittens; of course he'd be protective of him when it comes to others around them, regardless of who they are." He rolled his eyes at the sight of Alfred's childish pout. "It's like us in a sense. Pregnant Omega, Overprotective Alpha."

"Are you implying something?" Alfred teased, but that earned him a whack against the back of his head. "Ow! For a small omega, you're hella strong!"

"You are simply weak," Arthur shot back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ouch. I meant to compliment you."

"You're not good with words when you are trying to flatter someone."

_He got that right._

What was he thinking? 'Do you want to get pregnant too?' What kind of first impression was that?

"Okay, okay, truce," Alfred said, straightening his back. Despite the fact that his height towered over Arthur's, the omega showed no sign of feeling intimidated. "I won't apologize for my cat's behavior; just look at them! They look happy together!"

"I… I suppose," Arthur muttered, scratching his temple and looking down. "Winston has never been fond of company other than me. It was a shock to see him accept Hero. Usually he gets hostile when other cats get near him. What has your Hero done to him?"

"Winston probably couldn't handle Hero's charms, thus causing your cat to fall in love with him. He gets it from his owner," Alfred explained with a wink towards Arthur's direction.

"Oh please," Arthur started, rolling his eyes. However, a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "Between you and your cat, I'd rather choose Hero."

"Hah?!" Alfred's heart broke. "You don't think I'm attractive?"

"Attractive? You?" Arthur scoffed, turning away before heading to the door. "It would be a cold day in hell before I think at least an ounce of you is charming."

"Boo~" Alfred followed after him. "You've got yourself a sexy hot alpha right in front of you. Why wou-"

"Oh, shut it. I advise you to stop whatever plan you have to woo me," Arthur warned. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Mr. Alpha, but it will not happen. I am only letting you inside my home because you'll be taking responsibility for your cat's actions."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I promise I'll partake with the whole pregnancy and stuff," Alfred confirmed. He was disappointed that Arthur didn't feel the same way as him.

How could he not? With Winston's pregnancy and all, there's no doubt the two will get closer. You can't just put an unmated Alpha and an unmated Omega in the same house and say 'We're just friends!'. The fact that their cats mating with each other should be a sign that their owners are destined to be together as well.

If only Alfred could get Arthur to see that.

"Come on, at least give me a chance? We're gonna be stuck together for a long time you know… with the pregnancy and their future kittens. I can't just take Hero away from Winston; they're a family already!"

"I'm aware of that. They need each other of course; but just because their mates doesn't mean _we_ have to." Arthur turned to him and poked his chest. "Just so you'll know; you're not my type and I'll never fall in love with you."

Alfred swore he was going to change this stubborn omega's mind.


	3. Kings and Queens

**Alfred F. Jones was crowned King of Spades. Arthur Kirkland was happy his best friend was one of the royals… right?**

I was there when we found that mark on the back of your neck.

The mark that claimed you as the next King of Spades.

We were hunting in the woods. You were about to hit our next target until you collapsed and cried while clutching your neck.

You told me that the back of your neck was burning. I ran to your aid and I checked what was wrong.

I thought you were bitten by some kind of poisonous bug, but what I saw on your neck was no bite. Something was being written on your skin by magic - black ink spread across your neck, creating the mark of the king.

The Gods chose you.

And no one can do anything about it.

Everyone was happy.

Your family was happy.

The kingdom was happy.

_You_ were happy.

And I…

I'm… happy for you, Alfred.

I was there at your coronation.

I watched as you recite your vows for the Kingdom.

I watched as they placed the crown on your head.

I watched as you wave towards everyone across the throne room, a big smile on your face.

My family was part of the guest list.

Our families were close. Both of us are close. We're best friends, aren't we? We knew each other since we were in diapers. We grew up together our whole lives.

I was there during our first eighteen years of living in the world.

Eighteen years.

I was there with you the entire time.

Starting now, I won't be there with you anymore. I can't stand at your side like before.

Because you're the King of Spades.

And I am just a civilian.

x

It was an ordinary day in the village. I started my morning chopping wood. In the afternoon, I was at the forest hunting for our next dinner. It was a successful hunt; it brought food on the table, and everyone in the family enjoyed it.

After cleaning up and greetings to have a good night, I retired to my room.

It's been like this for the past five months. I've grown accustomed to my new routine.

Well, it wasn't a new routine per say.

It was the same routine I did ever since I learned how to hunt.

The only difference is that you aren't here.

I fell to my bed, landing ungracefully against the sheets. Automatically I started dozing off from the exhaustion of today's laboring events.

I wonder what fate has decided for me.

My mum keeps telling me to find a girl so we can be wed. But I keep telling her no girl would ever fall in love with me.

With just one look at the eyebrows-

And zoom-

They're gone.

Growing up, I've only had Alfred as my friend.

At least he accepted my flaws.

Darn it, Alfred.

Why am I not happy for you?

I know that your happiness is my happiness…

But why am I not happy?

I can see that you're happy… but why can't I be?

I cried myself to sleep that night.

x

In the middle of the night, I wake up by a sudden warmth that tickled my cheek.

My eyes snapped open, and I see a dark figure looming above me. Before I could scream, a hand clamped against my mouth, concealing the screams of horror that I was about to produce.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's me. It's just me. You know I'll never hurt you, Artie. Calm down. You'll wake up the entire house."

My heart stops and my brain tries to process if this was real or not. I remember that voice.

But my heart won't believe it.

My brain tells me it's no dream.

But somehow… I just can't…

After five months…

You-

He must have lit the lantern that sat on my nightstand. The faint light illuminated my room, and the dark silhouette became a blonde man with striking blue eyes.

Striking… yet tired blue eyes.

They looked at me with a frown. It looks like desperation. We were still for a few minutes. We just stared at each other.

Until I felt the hot tears flow down my cheeks.

And I saw you do the same.

We hugged.

We cried and we hugged.

We whispered our names to each other and we just kept crying.

It was like that until we pulled away and wiped our tears with my blanket. We laughed and we joked about how ridiculous we looked with our red, puffy eyes.

We resorted back to staring at each other for a while.

I took this time to examine your face.

You looked different.

You looked mature.

You look tired.

You-

What are you doing here?

"Alfred, why are you… how are you here?" I questioned.

Only now I realized the situation.

The crowned King of Spades was in my room, in the middle of the night, and there's no doubt he came here in secret.

"Answer me," I urged him. "Why did you leave the palace? You'll be in deep trouble if you-"

You placed a finger to my lips, shutting me up.

Before I could complain, your hand grabbed mine, and you squeezed it.

"I missed you," he said before he pulled my hand and kissed it with his lips. "I missed you so much."

My entire face heated up. "Wha-"

"Oh, Arthur…" He hugged me once again, and this time, he had no intention of letting go. He held me close; strong, muscular arms wrapped so snugly around my upper body. Alfred pushed me down so we could lay down together, with him on top as he continued embracing me.

Ah, I understand.

I returned the embrace, my arms circling around his head.

"You… you must be stressed, huh," I chuckled, playing with the sandy blonde hair beneath my fingers. He likes it when I pet his hair. Strange, but it makes him happy. "It must be difficult being king, right? How can an average villager who only knew how to hunt be a king?"

Alfred made no reply.

"But I… believe in you, Al. You are a great kid, and you don't fail when it comes to surprises. From what I know, you're doing a wonderful job," I encouraged him while twisting a single strand of blonde hair between my thumb and pointer finger. "You've improved a lot of things for the kingdom of Spades. Everyone loves you."

Still no reply. Was he sleeping?

"All you need is rest, am I right?" I questioned, but I didn't receive a response. "I know how this whole 'king' business has taken a toll on you. It's something new that you'll have to get used to. You're strong, you can do it. I'm no royal myself, I don't-"

"That's the problem," Alfred finally says in a harsh whisper, as if he was angry and sad at the same time. "You're not a royal. And that makes me frustrated."

"Huh?" I blinked. "What about me?"

"Arthur… we made plans together," Alfred started. "Whe- when we were kids. I told you that when we grow up, I was going to ask you to marry me. And you said that you'd say yes the moment I bend down on one knee and-"

"I don't remember that!" I lied with a stubborn blush on my face.

"You don't? Let me help you remember; it was raining - a thunderstorm actually - and we were inside a large tree. We couldn't get home since it was raining cats and dogs. I recall vividly- I asked you to marry me when we'd grow up, adopt kids and start own family. I'd build us a new house and we can live there. And you, you were shivering so much and holding on to me, afraid of the thunder, said you'd say yes-"

"I was not the one scared! It was _you_ hugging me while saying all that stuff! _You_ were afraid of the thunderstorm! You acted as if that was the last day of our lives!"

"So you do remember," Alfred replied with a smirk.

Ugh that cheeky little…

"And so? What if I do remember?"

Alfred's face softened.

"Arthur, we planned to marry each other in the future."

"You know we can't, right?"

My heart stung; it hurt more than four bees that stung me at the same time when I was a little boy.

"I know… and knowing you'll be married by some other lucky bastard is hurting me," he confessed.

And for the first time in forever, Alfred started crying.

I haven't seen him cry so much since the time I was bedridden from a harsh flu that almost took my life away in the past.

"I love you, Arthur," he continued crying. "I wanted us to be together in the future. Just us, a kid, and nothing more."

I fought back the tears that threatened to be released from my eyes. Seeing you cry makes me cry as well. "I thought you were happy being king. You were all smiles and joy when you found out."

"It was just for show. I'm not happy at all, Arthur. Sure, I was happy at some point, but I realized what's the point of being king when you aren't by my side?"

There it is.

The reason why I'm not happy as well.

I love you too, Alfred.

And seeing you being the King of Spades hurts me to a degree.

Knowing that you'll be marrying the next Queen of Spades - who is yet to be found - fills me up with rage, envy, and sorrow.

It's not fair.

"Arthur, I love you," he confesses again.

A pair of lips touched mine.

I should have pushed him away. I knew that royals are not supposed to have any intimate relations with the kingdom's citizens.

All I needed to do was push him away and tell him that this was wrong. He couldn't do this with someone like me. It was taboo, it was law breaking-

But I didn't do that.

Instead, I welcomed him and returned the kiss; the only thing I did to say that I felt the same way.

We kissed for a while. At first it was an innocent kiss. Something we did before when we were kids and at that time, we didn't know what we were doing.

The kiss became more passionate, and deeper with each flick of the tongue. I'd be lying if I told you the hot kiss didn't pull out a moan from my lips.

Gods, it was getting really hot in here.

The kiss continued on until Alfred grinded his hips against mine, and I could feel _something_ rub against my southern regions.

I tore away from the kiss and stared up at the king. "A-Alfred!" I gasped. "What are you-"

"Can't we?" He asked me with a frown.

"Of course we can't! You're a royal! This is forbi-"

"Arthur, please," he begged. "This might be the last day for us… and whatever the future has in store for us, I just… I just want us to experience it together. I want you to be my first, and I want to be _your_ first."

There's no stopping you, huh.

Well, I can't do anything about that.

We both want it, we can see it in each other's eyes.

We'll never see each other again after this.

And I know I'll regret it if I didn't do this.

What can you expect from two men that are hopelessly in love with each other?

x

Our bodies moved together to attain our climax. I moved under Alfred to meet his thrusts, at the same time I concealed the stubborn moans that keep escaping from my lips.

It was pleasure and pain all together. But I enjoyed every second of it.

The love making was a first time experience. We didn't know if we were doing it right or wrong, but all I could feel was pleasure and pain hitting me at the same time.

We kissed and made love all night. As Alfred continued to thrust above me, his lips left mine and they planted themselves atop the crook of my neck.

He kissed and nibbled at the skin, causing me to release the moans trapped within my cave of my mouth.

Just before could reach our climaxes, Alfred bit down hard on my skin. Instead of screaming, I shut my eyes closed and sealed my lips, trying to retain myself from screaming.

He was creating a love mark. I could feel Alfred release all the anger, hope, love, and sadness into the bite.

It hurt.

It hurt so much to the point it was burning like hell.

But I endured it.

You idiot…

Even though this was your act of claiming me,

I'm only yours until that mark disappears.

We reached our climaxes, I came and you followed after.

We exchanged kisses and you whispered sweet nothings into my ear. You said you weren't going to apologize for the mark, because saying sorry meant you regret putting it on me.

You said you didn't want to leave me yet.

"We just made love, I am not leaving you, Arthur."

You stubborn git.

You're just making me even more sad.

I love you, Alfred.

And whatever fate gives us, just know that you were my first love, and I'll always keep you in my heart.

You hugged me from behind, and I closed my eyes.

You told me you love me, and I returned the feeling.

And soon, I fell asleep with the help your heartbeat.

x

The next morning, I expected to wake up alone.

Alone, tired, with my back aching from last night's activities.

I thought you'd be gone by dawn, returning back to the palace before any unwanted attention finds you.

But no.

You were still on my bed, shaking me awake, and with tears in your eyes,

You told me that I was the Queen.

I didn't believe him until he pulled me to the mirror and showed me the mark of the Queen that was planted on the back of my neck.

How did…

I soon found my answer.

Accompanying the Queen's mark was Alfred love bite from last night.

That burning feeling wasn't from Alfred.

It was a mark being born onto my skin by the Gods.

Alfred was crying.

And I just looked at myself with shock.

Even with those tears in your eyes, you were smiling, like an idiot.

You said we needed to go to the palace now.

We needed to conduct the coronation by dusk.

And we needed to be wed the next morning.

I told him not to rush it, but before I could voice anymore complaints, you took my hand and pulled me outside my room.

We did go to the palace with my family on tow.

You announced that you found the queen, and the coronation and wedding must be planned at once.

It didn't matter how long it took for us to actually get married. There were still many steps in order for me to be crowned, and many many days for us to be officially wed.

It didn't matter why the King's men were angry about their highest royal leaving the palace on his own.

A lot of the little things didn't matter anymore.

Because you're the King of Spades.

And I am your Queen.


	4. Scones and Deals

**Sealand brings a container of burnt scones to a meeting he wasn't supposed to be in. Although the scones were supposed to be his snacks for the day, he finds the confectionaries missing after he left them unattended. Now what soul, other than Sealand, can stomach England's infamous burnt scones?**

"Hey, Jerk England!"

I called out to my older brother, who was still inside the conference room.

Hmp! I, The Principality of Sealand, should have been apart of the World Conference in the first place! I managed to sneak myself inside the conference room during their break time until my jerk of an older brother kicked me out.

He'll see!

I'm going to be the greatest empire one day!

I'll be greater than the British Empire!

However, right now, there is a different matter to discuss.

As the countries filed outside the room, I walked in to see England gathering his documents and placing them inside his briefcase. Beside him was a taller nation, America by the looks of it, stood beside England, obviously annoying the hell out of him.

"America, will you _quit it_?! I do not want to watch a horror marathon with you! How many times do I have to-"

"Jerk England!" I called out to him one more time. I ignored America while I poke my brother's stomach. "Make me another batch of scones! I'm hungry!"

"Huh?" England replied. "The serving I made could last three days for you. How did you manage to finish them in one sitting?"

"Stupid! I didn't eat a single one of them because someone else ate them!" I complained. "I can't believe another soul can manage to eat those disgusting scones."

"Pardon me! If you think that my scones are revolting then _why_ do you insist on eating them still?"

I didn't know how to reply back. I only manage to stutter out incoherent sentences, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

Despite the fact that other countries think England's food was bland and inedible, I, for some reason, can stomach and eat it just fine. Must be because I've been eating his food for a while.

I may hate England because he's a meany and he doesn't want to recognize me as a country, but he still somehow finds many ways to care for me. He sends me resources to help me maintain my country… and- and he lets me stay at his house and he gives me free food. When I got hurt one time, he didn't hesitate to help me. He's always the first one to run to my aid when I need it.

Okay so I don't actually hate England...

B-but I'll never admit it to him or anyone! Only the weak shows their personal feelings! I have to be strong!

"That's because it was the only thing I have! And somebody else ate it!" I retorted, puffing my cheeks and crossing my arms. "Now be a good brother and make me another batch! I'm starving!"

England sighed and closed his briefcase. "I can't make another batch, but I'll cook dinner for us. I'll let you stay in my house for tonight and we can make scones on the next day. How does that sound?"

I'll never tell him that I felt ecstatic when he told me that.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'll go with you. It's not like I want to. I have nothing better to do and I can't refuse free food! Now let's go!"

"Hey! Make it a dinner for three 'cause I'm crashing in your place tonight!" America, who was watching us quietly the entire time, said with a loud voice.

"_No you will not_," England snapped, pulling his briefcase off the desk and shrugging off the hand that America placed on his shoulder. "You told me my cooking was bland!"

"It's not bland, dude, it's _utterly disgusting_. Someone has to taste test your food so this little guy won't get poisoned. Am I right, buddy?" America laughed, ruffling my hair with his hand.

"Let me go! I can take care of myself!" I huffed, pushing his hand away. "You don't have to come!"

"I insist! You should be grateful to have the wonderful United States of America sitting with you during dinner. Isn't that right, Iggy?" He nudged England, who scowled back in reply.

No wonder Jerk England gets irritated when America enters the same room as him.

"Tell him he can't come, England!" I demanded as I tugged his arm.

England seemed pleased by that. "Apologies, America. It'll just be Sealand and I for tonight."

America pouted at that. "That's not fair." He crossed his arms. "I can't believe you're turning me down. When I was a kid, you _never_ turned me down. Come on, Iggy, let me stay with you for tonight. All I'm asking for is a place to crash for one night. _Please_?"

To my shock, America caught England's other hand and he pulled my brother towards him. A kicked, puppy dog look stretched on America's face, which was enough to change England's mind.

"F… fine."

NOOOOOOO.

x

I felt strange deja vu right now.

It was another World Conference meeting today; another failed mission to be apart of it.

When will these stupid nations finally recognize me as a country?! No one even glances a single second towards me! Not even that Canada guy who's always invisible to everyone. The only person who seems to notice me is that Jerk England. And when he does mention me to the other nations, they resort to kicking me out of the room and telling me to go home.

You'll see.

ALL OF YOU WILL SEE.

Just like that Jerk England, I'll start off small and become the world's greatest empire!

All I needed to do was find an ally to help me build my way up to success.

The question is… who?

"Maybe I'll ask Sweden… or maybe Finland for help," I pondered. It was lunch break right now, so the other nations were scattered around the building eating their meals, or they were outside residing in a restaurant. "I'll look for them later after I eat the scones England made for me. I'm starving."

I left my bag and lunch in the common room, which was always empty for some reason. A lot of the countries preferred eating at the conference room or sitting at the dining area. Which is good because I have the common room all to myself!

Nevertheless, I skidded to a stop when I caught a glimpse of the common room door. It was opened ajar. How could that be? I made sure to close it when I went to the restroom. Was someone eating in there too?

Peeking inside, my eyes caught a familiar bomber jacket that a certain nation wears in every single conference meeting. There was no doubt that that nation standing there was America. At first I thought he was eating his usual McDonalds Big Mac meal, but after seeing what was actually in his hand, my jaw dropped and my insides bubbled in rage.

Kicking the door wide open, I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" I yelled, causing America to flinch and turn around, his cheeks full with what seems to be my precious, burnt confectionaries. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATE ALL MY SCONES THE OTHER DAY! YOU IDIOT! YOUT THIEF! THIS IS TREASON!"

America swallowed and wiped his mouth. Everyday he wore an idiotic smile that annoyed everyone to no end, but this time, his face was twisted in fear and horror.

Hah! He must be afraid of me! He was caught red handed!

"S… Sealand," he gulped, and I somehow felt bigger than him. "Is… is England with you right now?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"No, but I'm going to get him!" I turned around and prepared to run. "I'm telling England that it was _you_ that stole my scones! Together, we will declare war on the United States of America!"

Before I could even take a step, America grabbed my collar and closed the door shut, locking it as well.

"Let me go, you thief!" I struggled to escape his hold.

America did let me stand back on my feet, but he took a hold of my arms, knelt down, and stared right into my eyes with a serious look that I've never seen displayed on his face.

It almost scared me…

Okay maybe it _did_ scare me.

"Sealand…" He started, his voice reaching deeper volume. "I'm begging you, _please_, do not tell England that I was eating his scones."

"Those were _my_ scones."

"Yeah, but he was the one who made them, right?"

"Yeah, but he gave them to me," I said, scowling at him. "What's the big deal anyway? Why are you eating what England made? Didn't you say they were disgusting?"

America grinned, and then he laughed. "It's a long story, buddy, but to keep it short, let's just say I'm a little bit just like you."

"What do you mean? You're a superpower, and I'm still a kid. How are we alike?"

"Well, in regards to England of course. Both of us care for him but have no guts to admit it to his face. We enjoy his cooking despite the fact that-"

"I-I don't care for England! And I absolutely hate his cooking! He attempts to cook something and it comes out tasting like charcoal!"

"Yet you still eat it, right?" I looked down. "Exactly."

"What… whatever," I muttered, but I looked back up at him. "I'm still not letting you go though! You stole what belonged to me!"

"Alright, alright, I apologize about that," America started. "Look, in exchange for your silence, I'll export supplies from my country to yours. Just don't tell England about any of this."

Hmm…

America's gaze turned to the container placed atop on the coffee table. "Or better yet," he said, turning to me with a grin. "Why don't we agree on a trade? Just like what _mature countries_ do?"

Now _that_ caught my attention.

"I'll give you anything that you want; resources, exports, protection," he listed down. "I'll give you all of that in exchange for a container of England's scones. In addition, I'll add a bonus if you give me something else other than scones, as long as England cooked or baked it."

I must be dreaming.

This was what I've been looking for all my life!

He'll give me _all_ of that in exchange for England's horrible kitchen skills?

Now _that_ is a trade worth accepting.

"There must be a catch to this… why would you give me resources that could cost millions of dollars?"

"There's no catch, little buddy. And it's not like I'm selling them to you. It's a trade remember? I'll give you resources, but in return, you give me food that's made by England."

"Why England though? How can his terrible cooking be of the same value as what you're offering me?"

Call me blind or whatever, but is that a blush on America's face?

America scratched the back of his head as his eyes turned to look upwards, a weird expression twisting on his face. "I… I just really miss his cooking that's all. These days, it's hard to ask him to cook for me. It hurts my pride, you know? Even if they taste like charcoal and all."

So we are kind of a like.

"That's why you insisted on eating dinner with us?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm…" I squinted my eyes. "There's something I'm missing here. It can't all be England's cooking, right?"

America chuckled, and he still wore that weird expression that I can't explain. "You're still young, little dude. You'll understand when you're older." I urged him to continue. "I love him; I love your brother, Sealand. But don't tell him that. He's not ready to… well _I'm_ not ready to confess to him."

Love?

I don't really understand so I'll disregard it.

"Well then," America stood up, grinning at me with a sparkle of diplomacy in his blue eyes. "Do we have a deal, Sealand?"

He offered his hand towards me.

Grinning back, I took his hand before we did a firm handshake in agreement.

"We have a deal."


	5. Soulmates and Watches

**Watches being broken. Time being frozen. Alfred F. Jones defies the laws of nature just to be with the one he truly loves.**

The sight of Arthur's bare wrist haunts Alfred's mind.

When he saw the Englishman last week, his left wrist bearing nothing at all, Alfred had wanted to jump off a cliff.

Arthur Kirkland, his best friend since childhood, had found his Soulmate.

There was no doubt about it.

The very second a baby enters the world, he or she is given a special watch that attaches to their wrists; a gift from mother nature herself. It is a magnificent tool that one carries, a tool that counts down to the time you meet your Soulmate. A helpful tool indeed. It is a symbolic item that states that two people are destined to be together.

And it was finally time for Arthur to find his.

Alfred cursed whatever lucky bastard Arthur was going to be with for the rest of his life.

The American had wanted himself to be the one that makes Arthur happy. The two met at a young age, and they grew up together. At that point, Alfred had wished he and Arthur were Soulmates.

But unfortunately, they aren't.

If only the world wasn't like this. If there was no such thing as Soulmate watches, then one could love and care for an individual they truly love instead of waiting for the day you meet a complete stranger and pretend as if you knew each other since birth.

Yes. Alfred wished for a universe like that.

Because that would mean he can marry Arthur and treasure him. They would love each other unconditionally and they would grow old together.

But they can't. Someone else had taken that role in Arthur's life. Someone else had stepped in that position already.

Alfred had no choice. This was how fate works. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, Al, I asked you something," Matthew Williams, Alfred's cousin, asked without looking away from the road. The two were inside Alfred's sedan, but with Matthew driving since the other wasn't in the right mind to drive. They had plans to watch Endgame together; a movie sequel they've been anticipating to watch for an entire year.

Alfred continued staring out the window, chin positioned on top of his palm. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I asked you how much time you have left in your watch."

"Don't know," he replied with monotone. "Don't care."

"Oh, don't be so immature, Alfred," Matthew chastised. "At least _you_ still have time."

_Don't bring up your own problems_, Alfred thought to himself. His set of crystal blue eyes glanced over to Matthew's wrist, the one where his abnormal watch was wrapped around.

Matthew had arrived last week to visit Alfred and his family. He arrived with his own family from Canada. It's been years since the Jones and Williams met with each other. Last time, it was Alfred's family who visited Matthew's back when they were still in elementary.

However, last week was also the time where Matthew's watch had stopped; numbers frozen and they haven't counted down since. It was bizarre. No reports of Soulmate Watches freezing time has been released. This caused a frenzy in their family, and it took a toll on Matthew, who is somehow perfectly hiding his feelings about the entire fiasco.

Who wouldn't be devastated? Matthew had one day, three hours, and twenty seconds left before he could meet his soulmate. Although Matthew is secretive and was not one to show his feelings, Alfred could see the giddiness in his cousin's eyes. He was excited to meet his soulmate, but for some reason, time stopped and Matthew did not see his soulmate on the day of the presumed.

It was a devastating day for all of them. Alfred truly does feel bad for his cousin, and he shared the mourning as well. Nevertheless, it was also that week where Alfred had found about about Arthur's missing watch. It was the week where Arthur had met his Soulmate.

That was the only thing that was in his mind.

"When was the last time you checked your watch?"

"I dunno," Alfred replied. "Can we drop this please? I don't really want to talk about it."

Matthew was silent after that, but he understood.

x

What a coincidence.

Alfred saw Arthur at the mall.

"Let's go buy some snacks. I heard they don't check our bags, so we can smuggle some chips and drinks inside the cinema," Matthew informed, taking a detour towards the supermarket to shop for said chips and drinks.

Alfred was to follow along, but he kept walking forward to Arthur's direction. The shorter man was sitting down outside a small bakery, eating some pastries.

Alfred's eyes scanned Arthur's area, trying to find his friend's Soulmate. The former was surprised to see Arthur sitting alone by himself. What was wrong with Arthur's Soulmate? If it were him, he wouldn't leave Arthur alone after finding out that they were Soumates.

God, Alfred hoped that Arthur's Soulmate wasn't a douchebag… if he was, then he'll gladly step in and break it off, Soulmate or not, Arthur deserved better.

"Hey!" Alfred's face lit up as he met Arthur's eyes. "Surprised to see you here, Artie. Who you with?" He took a seat in front of the Englishman.

"Hello, Alfred. I'm actually here by myself," he replied. He gestured to the plate of scones in front of him, offering Alfred if he wanted some, but the taller male shook his head, refusing politely. "I was checking for a place to apply for a part-time job. I've decided to find a job to earn extra cash. The allowance I receive from my scholarships is only enough for my meals and other college essentials. Thought I'd start earning and saving up before the school year ends."

"Yeah, that's right. You're on your last year of university, huh," Alfred sighed. "That means you're graduating this year."

"I believe that's how college works."

"That means you're leaving me," Alfred pouted. There was an age gap between the pair, with Alfred being four years younger than Arthur. When Alfred started university, Arthur has already started his last year.

"Well, not really," Arthur chuckled. His laugh was always a soothing thing to listen to. With a snarky attitude and grumpy demeanor, it's rare to see Arthur stretch a smile on his face. "I'm planning on taking my Master's."

"R-really?!" Alfred's heart soared. "Is that why you're saving up?"

"Indeed. And I'll be applying at the same college. It'll be easier to apply that way. I won't be leaving you just yet," Arthur said with a smile.

"Dude, that's awesome!"

Alfred was happy, but there was this heavy weight in his heart. Yes, he'll still see Arthur at the university, but he'll be seeing Arthur with his Soulmate. Thinking about them being together, holding hands, exchanging kisses, and hugging before saying goodbye was shattering Alfred's heart.

He hasn't even seen Arthur's Soulmate yet. The latter never mentioned his Soulmate at all.

Maybe it was better if he didn't think about his unrequited's Soulmate. In fact, he should be happy that he's spending time with Arthur alone like this. Once Arthur and his Soulmate start deepening their relationship, Alfred doubt he'll be seeing Arthur as often as before.

Meanwhile, as Alfred pondered, emerald green eyes settled their attention at the man's neglected watch. Alfred caught the motion, and he quickly withdrew his hand back subtlety, hiding it away from the latter's gaze.

When Alfred's eyes returned to look at Arthur, he stiffened at the other man's expression.

Arthur's face was contorted to shock, horror, and a hint of… sorrow?

"What's wrong?"

"Alfred," he whispered. "You… when was the last time you checked your watch?"

"... never."

He refused to look at it. He didn't want to know the amount of time left until he meets the Soulmate he's 'destined to be with for the rest of his life'. He'll be meeting a complete stranger that he'll have to learn to love.

But can he?

How can he love someone else when the person he truly loves was sitting right in front of him?

"Alfred!" Arthur tried to call out to him. "I saw your watch. You have nineteen minutes left! You're meeting your Soulmate _today_."

Seeing that Alfred made no move to check it, Arthur took his arm to thrust it to his eyes.

_Nineteen minutes and forty five seconds._

Wow. It _had_ been long since he last checked his watch.

But he wasn't ecstatic at all. A normal individual should be jumping in joy knowing that they'll be meeting their Soulmate in under twenty minutes. Alfred was different; he didn't feel the same.

All he wanted in the world was Arthur Kirkland.

"Alfred," Arthur called, his voice seemingly small. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be looking for your Soulmate by now?"

Alfred failed to hear the hesitant tone that laced with Arthur's voice.

Instead of replying, Alfred watched as Arthur scanned their surroundings, probably staring at the people with watches still attached to their wrist. Anyone could be Alfred's Soulmate; he or she could be standing at a close proximity right now!

But did Alfred care?

No.

"Quit doing that," Alfred laughed. "If my Soulmate comes to me, then let 'em come to me. I really don't care."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I'm trying to say."

"You don't care about meeting your Soulmate?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. I don't really know what to feel about meeting my Soulmate, who is a complete stranger that I've never seen in my entire life, who I'll have to love just because Mother Nature told me so." Alfred's mood shifted to something dark. "Speaking of Soulmates, how is yours?"

Arthur gulped and looked down. "He's… well," is what he says. "He's working right now."

Alfred smiled, but it held no meaning, no emotion. Everything was bottled up inside him; concealed and forced to be hidden.

"I'm glad you've met your Soulmate," Alfred lied while presenting his pseudo smile. "He's lucky, you know, to have someone like you as your Soulmate. You're intelligent, strong-willed, courageous; you never let anyone drag you down and let their harsh words get to you. You always set your goals and you achieve so many things through all your hard work and effort."

Alfred couldn't feel that his voice was beginning to shake.

"You have a strong voice when it comes to defending others. You're sincere towards other people, and you never run out of time to help those that are around you." The shakiness was becoming more and more obvious. "You care a lot for others, but you never give yourself enough attention. You never see what you're truly worth. You always belittle yourself and you consider other people's feelings before your own.

"You're a wonderful person, Arthur. You're beautiful, inside and out. And I…" Hot tears had begun flowing down Alfred's cheeks. "And I wished I could have been the one to make you realize that."

Arthur was speechless, unable to do anything but watch the other cry and confess in front of me.

"I wanted to be the one to make you happy," Alfred cried, his voice cracking with every word. "I… god darn it, Arthur, I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts to see you with someone else. It hurts to know that I have no chance with you at all. I love you, and that fact that I do hurts me a lot."

Alfred was sobbing now. He looked down at his pants, which were becoming soaked by the tears escaping from his eyes. His hands, which were placed on the table, curled into a tight fist that whitened his knuckles.

"It's not fair…" Alfred cried. "It's not fair."

"Oh, Alfred," Arthur sighed. "I'm so sorry."

A gentle, soft hand held Alfred's white-knuckled fist. Alfred accepted the touch, but it only urged more tears to escape.

Taking his free hand, he took off his glasses to wipe his tears. No matter how many times he dried his eyes, another wave of tears continued to fight on. He didn't want to look at Arthur and show him how pathetic he was.

"You don't need to apologize. Don't pity me. Don't waste your breath on me," Alfred said along with a laugh that carried no humor.

"No, you git, it's not that."

A sniff caught Alfred's attention. Slowly glancing his eyes upwards, he watches Arthur tighten his hold on the former's hand. A soft gasp escapes Alfred's lips when he caught sight of Arthur's eyes; they were becoming red with tears that threatened to be released.

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized. "I'm sorry… I haven't been honest this entire time."

What?

"I… I lied. I never found my Soulmate. I _never_ wanted to find my Soulmate. I had a day left in my watch, and it made me anxious. I didn't want to see who my watch leads me to, because I knew it wasn't going to be you."

_What?_

"So... I broke it," Arthur confessed, pulling up his long sleeve to show his left wrist. Upon closer inspection, Alfred saw the faint scratches that scarred Arthur's soft skin. "It was painful… but it was worth it."

"You _broke_ your watch?!" Alfred wanted to express the blooming joy in his stomach. The fact that Arthur had no Soulmate exhilarated him. However, his confession had caused him to feel more shocked than happy. "How… how is that possible?"

"It is possible. It was a lot of pain at first, but I don't regret it," Arthur says, holding his scarred wrist. "I didn't want to see my Soulmate. And the only thing that can break the connection and to stop us from meeting is by destroying the watch. It was just a theory of mine at first since I knew no one has ever tried it before… but it worked. Fortunately."

"What…" It was Alfred's turn to be speechless. "So… wait… you..?" The blooming has started to progress, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He needed to hear it before jumping in. "Arthur?"

"Alfred, I love you… too," he chuckled, placing his hand back on Alfred's. "There was no need to meet my 'destined' Soulmate, because I've already met my _True_ Soulmate, and that's you."

Alfred wasted no time. He entwined both his and Arthur's hands before pulling the man closer and kissing him full in the lips. Arthur willingly kissed back with equal force.

The young man could have deepened their kiss to a more passionate one, but he's reminded of something.

He needed to do one last thing before he and Arthur can finally break away from the metal shackles of destiny's creation.

Alfred pulled away with a soft smack. "Come on, follow me." He helped Arthur gather his things before pulling the shorter male with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hardware store."

"Why?"

"I need to buy a hammer."

x

Alfred and Arthur, while inside a one stall restroom, watched the pieces of Alfred's cracked watch plummet to the tiled floor. The face of the watch along with it's shattered body slipped away from Alfred's arm, revealing a bruised wrist that would cause him pain for the next few days.

_Three minutes and six seconds_, were the last digits Alfred saw before he slammed the face of the hammer onto the glass casing of his watch.

With the watch broken and lifeless, Arthur and Alfred looked at each other before sharing a kiss.

"You… know," Arthur attempted to say in between kisses, but Alfred didn't let him. Chuckling, he pulled away and poked his tongue out. "We probably broke other people's hearts with what we've done." Arthur smiled as strong arms wrapped around his lithe waist.

Alfred pressed a sweet peck on his nose. "Not our problem now, babe."

"You are evil."

"We have each other now, and that's all that matters."

They stared at each other, smiled, and laughed.

Nothing can stop them.

They were _free_.

x

_Where the hell did you go, Alfred_, Matthew thought to himself.

He searched around the area outside the supermarket to find his cousin. For some reason, the second Matthew finished shopping for snacks was the time he realized Alfred was not with him.

_Where did he run off to?_

Matthew continued his search until he collided with another man. Before he could apologize to the latter, the Canadian became concerned for the other's well-being.

The man's long silver hair seemed to have fought with a typhoon while his amethyst eyes carried distress and exhaustion. Beads of sweat were forming on the stranger's forehead, eventually rolling down his temples.

"Are… are you okay?" Matthew asked. The man must have been frantically searching for something or someone. Just like him. "I think you might want to take a seat."

Helping the stranger sit down on a nearby bench, he gave him a bottle of water, which the man accepted with gratitude.

"Merci," the latter said after taking a sip.

No problem.

Matthew Williams was fluent in French.

"De rien," the Canadian replied.

The Frenchman raised a brow. "Are you actually fluent or is that the only French word you know, mon amie?" He asked, in English this time.

"Je parle très couramment, Monsieur," Matthew responded with a grin.

"Oui, I am very impressed," he replied, his English carrying a thick french accent.

Matthew nodded. "Is something wrong?" Well, judging by the man's disheveled appearance, something _was_ wrong.

The stranger looked away and smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you my Soulmate watch had stopped counting down?"

Matthew held his breath.

The Frenchman presented his watch, keeping it at a close level for Matthew to see the timer.

_Three minutes and six seconds._

And the numbers were unmoving.

For a second, Matthew didn't feel lonely anymore.

"Huh… you've got it worse than me," Matthew chuckled nervously before presenting his own watch. "You were almost there. But I had a day left to meet mine before it stopped ticking."

His companion's violet eyes widened in surprise. "You too?"

Matthew nodded.

"Me too."

After a pregnant pause, the latter spoke, "I am Francis Bonnefoy."

"Matthew Williams. I'm from Canada."

"Why does it seem as if we are rejects? And destiny decided to bring us together?" Francis suggested with a true, sincere smile. "Do you reckon destiny had made a mistake when giving us our watches? And now our Soulmates-to-be had managed to fix it themselves?"

Matthew shrugged. "Fate, destiny, whatever you call it, I don't really know what to feel about them. But I know for a fact that things happen for a reason."

"Oui."

Silence takes over until Matthew says,

"Hey, I have an extra ticket for a movie that's going to show in twenty minutes. Do you-"

"J'aimerais."

Matthew smiled.

Things looked up for all of them in the end.

**Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Soulmate AU's, and I'll most likely write more in the future. After reading a lot of Soulmate stories, I decided to write one myself, but it's not your traditional Soulmate story. I wanted a little bit of angst, but at the same time a happy ending for all of them. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chocolates and Confessions

**Arthur decides to confess to his unrequited love at a Subway station. Knowing he'd be rejected, he decided to confess on the last second before the train doors slid close.**

"I like you."

Once those three sacred words were released from his tight lips, Arthur Kirkland shoved a small box of chocolate towards Alfred's chest without looking at his expression.

His confession was planned.

Because knowing he'd be rejected, the best way to escape humiliation was to confess and jump in the subway train on the last second before the automatic doors close.

And that was what he did.

_We'll be reaching the next station in three minutes._

Arthur, now on the train, never looked back at Alfred; he was afraid to see what expression the younger man had on his face.

There were many things Arthur predicted: shock, surprised… disgust… he was beginning to feel the burn of regret itching in his chest.

It was Valentine's Day.

An internationally recognized holiday, especially in the country of Japan.

It was common practice for an individual to give chocolates to their love interest, and many participated in this custom. Presenting chocolates to the person you love was equivalent to saying the words "I love you". One could simply give the chocolates and the other will automatically know what they mean, but the confession would be more special and sincere if the latter received both the words and the sweet treats.

March 14, one month after, is connected to February 14. It was called White Day, the official day where the individual will find out if their love interest will return the same feelings or not.

This was a favored holiday event that is practised by many.

And Arthur, who was in his last year of high school, decided to participate too.

Because well, it was his Senior Year, and he'll be graduating in a few months. He doesn't need to worry about showing his face in front of Alfred for that long.

Curse that American.

Curse his stupid crush.

Getting Arthur to say those lame words…

Ugh… curse that idiot.

Arthur considered his school years - starting from kindergarten to middle school - to be peaceful and productive. He was a straight A student, an active member in the community that did volunteer work, he was apart of many after school activities, and he was involved in the student body. He was a well groomed gentleman from the United Kingdom; he communicated and moved with grace, and he always maintains composure in every situation.

Yes, his time in high school are indeed peaceful.

Until a certain American came into his life.

Alfred F. Jones was a freshman when he started attending World Academy, a prestigious, respected school built in Japan that accepts international students. When the American had first laid eyes on Arthur, on that day, the green-eyed blonde never found a time where Alfred was never by his side.

To explain in shorter terms; Alfred was like a leech. He was clingy towards Arthur everyday, and the American never left his side unless it was to attend to class.

It was annoying indeed.

But even so, for some reason, Arthur fell in love with him.

It was a secret of course. The English student never mentioned to others that he was bisexual. In Japan, society was strict with sexuality, and many looked down upon those who did not follow the norms. This was one of the reasons Arthur never came out.

Another reason was the fact that he didn't want Alfred to look at him differently.

Alfred F. Jones was straight; it was obvious to many eyes. He was the perfect American boy that made the girls swoon, while leaving the boys jealous. Alfred was a rising star in the academy's football team; he recently earned the position Quarterback last season. He had an enthusiastic personality that made other people like him, and a perfect smile to top it all off.

He was way out of Arthur's league. While Alfred was Mr. Popular, Arthur was your average goody-two-shoes. Even if the two were close friends, the idea of Alfred returning his feelings only existed in Arthur's dreams. If Alfred were to know about Arthur's secret feelings, it was likely for the American to cut ties with him.

Arthur didn't want that to happen, but he confessed to him anyway.

The next time they meet, Alfred won't look at him in the eye.

_I should have just waited until the last day of school_, Arthur pondered, biting his lower lip. He held onto one of the stationed rails inside of the train. The ride was bumpy, but he was used to it. He had three more stations to go.

Surely, there would be a lot of things that he'd miss once Alfred stops talking to him.

One would be Alfred's presence overall. Albeit his strange personna, Arthur has grown used to having Alfred by his side for almost the entire day. Having been his friend for almost three years, even the composed Arthur had managed to stand Alfred's annoying habits.

Two would be their mornings together. When Arthur reaches the campus each day after commuting, his first destination would be his office. He was the Student Council President after all, and he skipped eating breakfast at the cafeteria to work on unfinished documents.

Nevertheless, everyday Alfred would come into his office with breakfast for two in his hands. They would eat together while Arthur finished his work. At first, Arthur was hesitant about the American being in his office, but he decided Alfred could stay as long as he was quiet. And although the other students didn't believe him, Alfred was the perfect angel when residing inside of Arthur's office.

Three would be their time together after school hours. Alfred would walk Arthur everyday to the subway station whenever school ends. Even though Arthur kept telling him that he didn't need to do this, Alfred always says it's okay and that it wasn't a problem since Alfred lived in the dorms. Arthur lived outside of the school because there were no more vacancies in the dormitory when he applied in his freshman year.

_You need protection, Artie! And as your hero, I'll protect you from muggers and thugs!_

Oh, yes, and that was another reason why Alfred insisted in helping Arthur.

One day during his Sophomore year, Arthur was attacked by some punk while on his way to the subway. The man stole whatever cash Arthur had with him after that, and the student never got justice from it.

On the next day, Arthur showed to school with a bruise on his jaw. Alfred was the first to see, and he was infuriated. That was the day where the American began walking Arthur to the subway station. Because he was 'a hero and wanted to make sure Arthur made it safely to his home'.

It was just like today. When Arthur finished his work and other responsibilities, he marched to the school gates to see Alfred, waiting for him outside. It was their routine after all.

A routine that would soon change.

Arthur never really remembered much of what has transpired today. All he recalls was his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage, almost threatening its owner that it may leap out from his chest. It was the day where he would confess; of course he'd feel anxious.

He recalls taking the box of chocolates from his pocket and hiding it by his side until they were in front of the train. When the train doors slid open, people shuffled inside but Arthur remained frozen on his spot. He expected Alfred to question him about it, but the American was searching for something in his bag.

In his head, Arthur counted. Having taken the subway everyday for the last four years, he's grown accustomed to Japanese transportation.

Once Arthur reached the last three seconds, he confessed, shoved the chocolates at the surprised American, and entered the train. Those three seconds were enough to do all of that.

Arthur sighed.

Next week, his peaceful and quiet life will return.

Because Alfred wouldn't dare show his face to him again after what the Brit had done.

The familiar beeping of the train reminded Arthur that the train will be stopping at the next station. From his view, which was right in front of the doors, he watched as the second station appear from the windows. This wasn't his station yet, so he'll be staying back.

As the other passengers exited the subway, Arthur held onto the rail and waited.

Nevertheless, echoes of gasps and shrieks reached Arthur's ears, catching his attention. Looking past the opened doors, a familiar blonde pushed himself forcefully through the crowd, causing Arthur's eyes to focus on him.

And there he was.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat.

Alfred was standing amongst the herd of people rushing to their next destination.

Then their eyes met; emerald greens landed on intense, crystal blues.

Alfred sprinted after that. Not to the exit, but towards the train.

Arthur gawked as he watched the American hastily make his way towards him.

Before questions could arise in his mind, the train began beeping again, reminding the passengers that the doors will be closing.

But Alfred kept running, like a late passenger trying to catch the train before it leaves.

The doors began to slide close, and Arthur wanted to yell to Alfred that it was too late for him.

But no, Alfred was faster.

The American slipped past the sliding doors at an ungodly speed, crashing into Arthur with force. Strong, heavy arms wrapped around his slim body, and the first thing Arthur felt and heard was the beating of Alfred's heart.

It was quick, shallow, and hard. He could feel it pound against his own chest. Along with that was the mild stench of sweat and exhaustion radiating from the American's body.

As Alfred noisily panted against his neck, like a dehydrated dog in need of water, Arthur finally noticed the odd stares they were receiving from the other passengers.

"A… Alfred? Hello?" Arthur tapped his friend's shoulder blade. "Are you okay?"

Alfred made no reply. Instead, he pushed himself away, grabbed Arthur's wrist, and pulled him towards the train's restroom.

Wait, was he thinking of going in there with Arthur?

"Alfred! That is a one-stall restroom! We can't-"

But he did.

Alfred pushed the Brit inside the small space before going inside himself. He turned to the door, locked it, and stood for a while.

While Arthur was leaning his back against the opposite wall, scared for his life, Alfred only stood there: panting harshly, shoulders moving up and down from the motion.

Did Alfred run all the way here?

Damn.

He was one crazy hell of a bastard.

Arthur shook his head. Wait a minute. _Why_ was Alfred here in the first place? _Why_ did he run all the way to this station instead of taking the next train? Did he run all the way here for… Arthur?

He blushed at that thought.

Why would he?

Doesn't Alfred dislike Arthur now? He was sure of it. Unless Alfred didn't hear him when he confessed. But it was a clear confession that Alfred should have known because he was given chocolates too.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts. The taller male dropped his bag on the floor and turned around, meeting Arthur eye to eye. There, he could see that Alfred's breathing has begun to calm down. He was stil-

Two large hands cupped both sides of Arthur's face before the Brit was forcefully tugged forward. He released a muffled gasp when Alfred's lips crashed against his. With their bodies close, Arthur could still feel the fast beating of Alfred's heart against his chest.

Or was that his own?

Arthur's mind was blank. All he could think about was the fact that Alfred was kissing him.

It had happened in his dreams once. He and Alfred were kissing, which delighted the Brit until he woke up to see himself kissing his pillow. Although that was a fantasy that he only shared to himself, he couldn't help but realize that the real thing was _much_ better.

He couldn't find the right words to describe it. In a sense… it was sweet. Feeling Alfred's soft lips against his own felt so comfortable and right. It was an innocent kiss shared between them, yet it was special and it wasn't meaningless.

Arthur never realized he was still keeping his eyes wide open in shock. He hadn't even kissed back yet!

Before he could do it, Alfred had pulled away, his eyelids opening to show his intense, piercing blue eyes.

"I know it's not… White Day yet but…" Alfred stuttered, almost like a dork. "But I… wait a minute! Why did you leave me?"

Alfred's face twisted into anger now. Well, it wasn't anger per say. It looked more like a pout; the type of pout a child gives when he wasn't given the toy he wanted.

"What do you-"

"You just left me!" Alfred whined. "How could someone confess on Valentine's Day and then leave them just like that! That hurt me a lot when you just jumped into the train, leaving me shocked and confused! Didn't you consider what I felt when you left me?"

"I…" Arthur did not know where this was going. However, there was a small bubble of hope tickling his heart. A possibility that Alfred may… "I… did consider your feelings."

"Really?" Alfred scoffed, placing both his arms on the sides of Arthur's head, pinning him against the wall. "Then why did you leave me?"

"I thought that you'd reject me… and call me disgusting and-"

"Why would I call you disgusting?" Alfred inquired with a tone that said 'I thought we were friends?'.

"I confessed to you. Don't you find that strange?"

"And what makes you think I find that strange?"

"Because you're straight," Arthur said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "I thought you'd feel disgusted to see me develop feelings for you."

"You assumed I'm straight?"

Arthur stared at him. "Well-... we have been friends for a long time, and I know a lot of facts about you, so you being straight-"

"There are a few more things you still don't know about me, Artie," Alfred said while leaning his face closer to Arthur's. "And one thing about me that you don't know is that I am very…" He inched closer. "..._v__ery_ gay for you."

And then he pulled his face back, an innocent smile plastered across his face.

Arthur didn't want to admit that he felt exhilarated when he said that. Something bloomed in his heart, continuing until it fully blossomed.

Love.

His love was returned.

And he was happy about that.

Alfred placed their foreheads together, but Arthur shivered at the contact. The American's skin was still so sweaty. "Why did you follow me? You could have just told me the next day instead of running here, thinking as if you're the Flash or something. God, I can't believe you made it here just before the train left."

"I'm amazing, aren't I? I'm a hero after all!" Alfred pecked Arthur's nose before he turned serious again. "But, to be honest, Artie, I had to do it. Even if I had to run that long, I didn't want you leaving me just like that. Sure, I could've just called you later at night, but I couldn't wait… I couldn't wait to tell you that I like you too. I was planning on confessing to you today as well... but I couldn't find the chocolates in my bag, and the train was almost here so I panicked. But you confessed on the last second anyway."

Alfred embraced Arthur after that, squeezing him a bit. "You… wanker… and here I thought you couldn't become more of an idiot."

"You fell in love with an idiot, might I tell you," Alfred said before planting his face against Arthur's neck.

It sent a chill down the Brit's spine.

The fact that they were inside this restroom, alone, was making him shiver. This isn't particularly the place where he imagined himself to be confessed to.

Alfred shifted, and green eyes watched what he was doing.

He was shaking his jacket off.

Alarms blared in Arthur's head and his arms began pushing him away. "U-uhm…!" Arthur gasped. He could feel the blood rush to his face, painting his freckled cheeks crimson. "Alfred! Wha-what are you…-?!"

"_Relax_," Alfred chuckled, his hot breath against Arthur's neck. His prized bomber jacket fell down the floor. "I was just taking it off. It's getting hot in here. You made it sound like I was about to have my way with you."

Steam was blowing out from Arthur's ears; he didn't know if he was angry or embarrassed. "P-pardon me for being wary! How could I not think that while you're here, hot and sweaty while taking your jacket off?!" Arthur stammered, defending himself with a blush on his face. "You looked like you were about to ravish me!"

Alfred stared at Arthur's eyes with a smirk. "Would you like me to?"

"LIKE HELL, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

x

_"Hey, hey, hey! Ow! That hurts! Arthur, stop!"_

_"Not until you apologize, you stupid American!"_

_"Apologize for what? I didn't do anything!"_

_"You're a pervert!"_

_"Hah! That's rich coming from you!"_

While the rest of the passengers, who were at an earshot of the two students' bickering, pretended to hear nothing.

However, one man, a student wearing the same uniform as the two, remained listening. He sat on one of the benches, which was near the restroom's door.

_"We're dating now! You shouldn't hit your poor boyfriend!"_

_"We did not establish that yet!"_

_"O-ow! For such a small body, you sure can punch!"_

_"Don't underestimate me, you bloody American!"_

_Ahh,_ he thought as he continued to listen.

The black-haired student pulled out a note and pen from his backpack.

"This would be a great topic for the school newspaper."


	7. Nurses and Scrubs

**Arthur receives his new scrubs from the hospital. Alfred is not pleased.**

"Don't tell me you're going to the hospital dressed like _that_."

Arthur jumps at the sudden growl beside him. He took his eyes off the body length mirror to check on the intruder. Leaning on the doorframe of their dressing room was his husband, standing with his arms crossed against his chest. The irritated look in his expression was not unnoticed, for it was the most evident feature on his face this lovely afternoon. Said husband wore nothing but a pair of navy sweatpants, daring the former's green eyes to stare at the man's obvious muscles.

"Like it?" Arthur teased, twisting his body to fully show Alfred his attire - even doing a small pose to add some flare. "Got it in the mail this morning. The hospital said they'll be changing the nurses' uniforms this month," he started before taking a glance at the mirror. He wasn't sure what to feel about his new scrubs. "I didn't think this was the uniform they had in plan."

Sure, Arthur felt dead sexy wearing this tight outfit; it fit like a glove, but he doesn't find this uniform appropriate for the hospital environment. It was a one-piece pink uniform that awfully looked like a bodycon dress. The bottom seam of the uniform reached only up to the upper part of his thighs. To a civilian's eyes, it would look like a bodycon dress, save for the buttons, the nametag, and a seal belonging to the hospital Arthur worked at.

Meanwhile, Alfred's eyes dipped low to glance at the exposed milky-white skin belonging to his husband's legs. Yes, they were a sight to see, but it was to be seen by _his_ eyes _only_. Imagining Arthur walking down the halls of the hospital while carrying his duties as a pediatric nurse, _while wearing that_, was beginning to give Alfred a cardiac arrest.

He could already see the greedy, _hungry_ eyes that stared down at Arthur like he was some grand meal-

"Hello?" Arthur's voice was laced with lust. "Eyes up here, professor."

The eyes did glance back up, but they scowled at the teasing emeralds that were pulling him in. Alfred _loves_ it when Arthur calls him by his profession, especially during their mind racing, eye-rolling, and mischievous _games_, but at the moment, it annoyed him to no end. It reminds him of his college students that begged and whined for him to give them a better grade, or those who were bold enough to try and get into his pants.

He almost wretched at those awful memories. Alfred F. Jones is a faithful, loyal husband to Arthur Kirkland-Jones. Of course he'd never lay his eyes on anyone but the man in front of him. He just wishes Arthur to feel the same way.

"Ahem," Alfred clears his throat. He didn't move away from his spot. "You didn't answer my question - are you actually thinking of going to the hospital looking like that?"

Arthur could spot the rising anger in his husband's voice. _Maybe this was getting a little too far_, he thought to himself. Even though he only started teasing Alfred just by a little bit, the man was already boiling hot. "Of course not," he answered, poking his tongue at him. "As if I'll ever wear this outside. Too revealing. But I'd wear it for you though, you know, during our games-"

Alfred burned scarlet at that thought, but he regained composure. Pushing his glasses up, he pretended not to hear what Arthur said, "I don't know about you but is the hospital you're working at _deranged_?" One of his eyelids twitched. "Why are they letting their nurses wear something like that? It's not cool, dude."

"I have no idea," Arthur scoffs. "As if I'll ever wear something like this at the hospital. The kids' parents will go insane if they see me like this. My shift isn't until tomorrow night, so it's enough to complain to the _head nurse_ about our new wardrobe update."

Alfred could hear- no, _taste_ the venomous tone Arthur released when he mentioned his superviser.

"The head nurse?" _That flirty, Frenchman asshole?_ "He's behind this whole thing?"

Arthur was beginning to see the fury raging in those crystal blue eyes. "No, but he issues the uniforms to us. He sent them to me this morning." Arthur recalled the box with a heart drawn on one of the covers. "But I'm sending it back, at the same time, I will be voicing my complaints to the staff. They cannot make me, or any of the other nurses, _wear_ that."

Alfred released a long exhale of relief. "I'm glad. But then again," he started before pushing himself away from the doorframe. He approached Arthur, skidding to a stop in front of him and then placed his hands atop of his shoulders.

"Instead of doing that, why not quit and transfer to a new hospital? Hmm? Wouldn't that be better? There's one _right_ next to the university, in fact, the hospital _is_ for the university, for the students studying nursing and stuff. I'll help you transfer there, I can pull some strings. It would be better, because I can visit you during our breaks and there won't be any annoying Frenchman to bother you. Sounds like a plan, yeah?" To add temptation, Alfred slid his hands down to the small of Arthur's back, rubbing soothing circles that dragged a soft moan out of the latter's lip.

Although that sounded tempting, finally working in peace without seeing the frog everyday, but there were a list of things that could go wrong from that plan.

_Come on, we can do a quickie._

_Alfred… Alfred no-_

_There's a spare room near the doctor's office, right? The place where you guys take naps and stuff?_

_Ah, yeah, but Alfred, we can't-_

_Or do you prefer doing it on my desk at the university? My class won't start until three o'clock. We've got a solid hour before then~_

_Alfred, please, we can't do that here!_

Arthur blushed at his prediction. No. _Tempting_. But no. He cannot risk it.

"Ah… I'll pass," Arthur chuckled nervously.

"What?!" Alfred shrieked. He was sure Arthur was going to accept! "Why? I thought you hated the head nurse? You say he harrasses you and flirts with you- I can't allow that!"

Alfred's face softens, and his anger is replaced by a pout. "He does, but I don't let him get away with it." A victorious smirk plays with the Englishman's lips. "Fun fact, the frog's been getting sent to the hospital beds more than an average patient because of the numerous times I've decked the bastard." _You've got nothing to worry about, Alfred, it's only you that my hearts reaches for._

A proud grin stretches on the taller man's face. "Although I'm happy that you taught him a lesson, but a hero cannot look over such an unrighteous act," Alfred starts, his blue eyes beginning to sparkle with desire as he pulls Arthur closer.

"Oh?" Arthur complies, closing whatever centimeter of space between them.

"You heard me," Alfred releases a soft growl from his throat. "Violence is bad; didn't they teach you that in school?"

Emerald eyes were lit to a blaze as Arthur drags a playful finger down Alfred's chest, just between his pectorals. The burning green gemstones fluttered lustfully before Arthur replies,

"No. But do you mind teaching me, professor?"

"Not at all."

x

The next morning, Arthur, despite the throbbing pain in his back, answered the door. A young mailman had arrived to deliver a package that has little drawn hearts on one of its covers.

After signing the package and apologizing to the latter about his unruly appearance - disheveled hair, flushed face, and wearing a large t-shirt (not his) that did not help to hide the dozens of love marks littered around his chest and shoulders - Arthur took the package and closed the door.

As he sauntered to the kitchen, Arthur inspects the box, only to conclude it was from the same person who sent the box from yesterday.

A face framed with flowing blonde hair appears on Arthur's thoughts, causing the man's mood to darken.

"Ugh, Francis…" he spat before placing the box on the table and cutting it with a small knife.

Arthur had sent his complaints about their uniform change to the head nurse of the pediatric wars, a Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. He was an annoying man that pestered Arthur everyday, and in return, the green-eyed blonde would put him to sleep, in which he states was 'an accident'.

Arthur explained that he'd never wear such revealing clothing to the hospital and that he'd rather wear the old scrubs from before. He also explained, bashfully even through text, that the uniform Francis had sent him yesterday had been torn through the middle due to… the washing machine.

A scene from last night invaded Arthur's mind, sending his blood flow dangerously towards south-

"Stop it," he told himself before opening the box.

Nevertheless, what annoyed the Englishman was the fact that Francis did not give a solid reply. After Arthur sent a long, angry text to his supervisor, Francis only replied a suspicious 'B)' with several hearts after it.

Once all four flaps were opened, Arthur looked inside to unravel the items inside.

"Huh?"

Arthur pulled it out from the box; it was another uniform. It had the same material as the one from yesterday, but this time, it was a proper uniform top.

And it had the pants too, which were folded neatly in the box.

"Oh…" His brows furrowed.

As he pulled the pants from the box, a small note fell on the table. He picked it up and read over it.

_Hello, Arthur. Did you enjoy wearing the sexy uniform I sent you yesterday? Too bad, it was only a joke, mon amie. Here are the actual scrubs, fresh and new. And since your… washing machine had torn apart my creation (I did not know washing machines can do such a thing ohonhon), I've decided to send you another one. Aren't I generous?_

In horror, Arthur looked back in the box and choked. Other than the actual scrubs in his arms, there was another one, but this time, it was the exact same uniform from yesterday. _Fresh and new._

And what's worse, there was another note placed on top of it that says, _For you, mademoiselle. And tell that husband of yours to be more careful next time ;)_

Arthur's entire face burned crimson before his entire body exploded in rage.

"ALFRED! I'M QUITTING THE HOSPITAL!"

A happy cry exhilarated from their bedroom.


	8. Hugs and Returns

**Arthur and his son, Liam, receive the best Christmas present this winter.**

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?"

Arthur glanced down at his son, his forest green eyes sparkling at him with hope. The boy pulled his biggest puppy dog look as he put his hands together, curving his pink lips to a pout.

The man chuckled before ruffling his son's sandy-blonde hair. "Now, Liam," Arthur says with a sprinkle of chastise in his tone. "Why would you want to eat ice cream during this cold winter?"

"It's not that cold," Liam giggled.

"It is," Arthur replied with a smile.

It was December twenty-fourth, the day before Christmas, where the streets in Virginia are covered with inches of snow. The air was frosty, but it was bearable enough for the citizens to go ice skating at the frozen lake or go to the supermarket to do last minute shopping for their dinner during Christmas Eve.

That was exactly what Arthur Kirkland was doing with his seven-year-old son.

"Can we please get ice cream?" Liam pleaded once more, taking the seam of Arthur's sleeve and tugging it. "Just for tonight, I promise! Then I won't eat ice cream again!"

"You always say that, poppet," Arthur teases with a wink. "You've mention that little promise before, but when we went to the store the next day, you were begging for another tub of mint ice cream."

"But I was really hungry that time! And it was really hot!"

"It's not hot right now, though." Arthur nods to the supermarket's glass window. Snow was falling outside, but it wasn't as heavy as the one from last night.

"Hmp…" Liam pouted once more, but he was persistent. "But Daddy, can we still get? Please? Please? Please?"

It was obvious the little bugger wasn't going to give up. Arthur sighed in defeat. He couldn't resist those eyes. "Well, alright, we can perhaps buy one tub." He chuckled as Liam jumped in joy.

"Yes!" The boy exhilarated. "Thank you, thank you!"

The smile never left Arthur's lips. "Well, go on then, get the one you like before I change my mind," he says, causing Liam to giggle and race to the freezers. He came back with a small tub of Butter Pecan ice cream. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," Liam chirped, giving the tub to Arthur so he could put it in their shopping trolley. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet, we still have some more shopping to do. Don't tell me you want to eat ice cream already," Arthur inferred, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his son.

Liam only replied with an innocent smile.

"We're only eating ice cream once we finish dinner," Arthur declared with a smile before pushing the cart forward to the next aisle.

Pouting, Liam followed along and helped his father spot their needed ingredients for their dinner.

About a half hour later, the father and son exited the supermarket with plastic bags hanging from their hands. Arthur gazed up into the sky with his green eyes; the snow had receded, which cleared up the foggy view around their area. The sky was still populated with grey clouds, and the wind was gushing frigid air into their faces.

Arthur shivered from the contact. Despite the heavy scarf around his neck, hand mittens, and the many layers of clothing shielding his body, the golden-haired male still felt cold. He quickly remembered that Liam had forgotten to bring his own scarf. The little boy was wearing his winter coat, yes, but his small neck was still exposed.

Placing the plastic bags down, Arthur kneeled beside his son. "H-here," he started, a cloud of cold air forming with his words. "It's getting c-cold and you don't ha-have a s-scarf. Take mine, y-you might catch a fever."

Before Arthur could even take off his scarf, Liam stopped him. "No!" He shook his head. "I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine."

The Englishman clicked his tongue, a sign he was beginning to not stand his son's stubbornness. "Liam…" He started, his eyebrows furrowing downwards.

"Honest!" Liam declared. "I'm still warm, see?"

Small hands cupped Arthur's cheeks, delivering a comforting warmth to the frozen skin beneath.

"Wha…"

"I don't need it, you do. You're freezing, Daddy," Liam pointed out, his voice laced with concern. "Your cheeks are really cold and your lips are becoming blue. You need it more than I do."

Arthur hated how he was wrong. He truly does want Liam to feel safe and warm to the point where he risks his own safety and condition for him. Nevertheless, what would Arthur do if he passes out from the cold? What would happen to Liam?

"Just keep it, Daddy. I'm fine, can't you see? My hands and cheeks are still warm, but yours aren't." Liam places his hands on his hips before pulling a look Arthur was familiar with. "Don't be stubborn, Daddy."

The man chuckled lightly and nodded. "If you say so. But if you catch a cold because of this, no more ice cream for a month." Arthur straightened his back and ruffled his son's hair before reaching for their bags.

Liam covered his head. "I'll prove you wrong!" He giggled. "Plus, I can't have you freezing during our walk back home. An Alpha always protects an Omega!"

Ah, there it was.

While Liam had inherited Arthur's wits and intelligence, the lad had also inherited his father's boisterous and enthusiastic personality. And don't let the omega explain the _hero complex_ his son and his idiotic Alpha share.

While it warmed Arthur's heart to see Liam expressing kindness and sincerity, it also broke a tiny piece of it.

Shaking his negative thoughts away, he grabbed Liam's hand. "Let's go on then, poppet. We've got a lot of cooking to do before Christmas Eve. And who said that you're an Alpha?" Arthur said with a smile.

"I did," Liam replies with a proud smile.

Arthur and Liam marched the same route to their apartment building, passing by Christmas-themed stores, citizens dressed as Santa, parks, and trees covered in white snow. The two walked hand-in-hand in silence, with Arthur listening to Liam's humming. A soft melody of America's 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'.

As he and Liam wait for the light to turn green, a family of three were standing on the other side of the crosswalk. Arthur's eyes turned solemn, his lips pursing to a thin line, and the hand that was holding the plastic bags had tightened.

Two men were holding both the hands of their daughter. The little girl was giggling, swinging herself back and forth using her fathers' hands. The Alpha and Omega standing besides her were smiling, the taller of the two telling her to be careful.

Arthur's heart clenched as he looked away. He glanced down at his son, who was still humming and swaying from side to side. It appears that he hasn't taken notice of the complete family in front of them. Or he has but chose not to acknowledge it.

Biting his lip to sustain the raging emotions beginning to be set ablaze in his heart, Arthur stared hard at the floor.

_Another missed Christmas._

"Daddy?"

Liam's small voice had pulled him back to reality. Arthur's expression softened before looking at his son with a forced smile.

"Yes, poppet?"

"The light is green," Liam informed, pointing at the stop light. It truly was glowing green, and Arthur hasn't noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking of home for a second. How it would be warm once we step back inside." They began walking, and Arthur kept a straight look as the other family walk passed them, their voices fading out the longer their space extended.

"See, I told you you needed that scarf," Liam mentioned with a grin.

"Very funny," Arthur went along and poked his tongue out.

They continued their tread along the sidewalk, their apartment a few steps ahead. The snow crunched under their boots, creating a calm pattern for their ears to listen to instead of basking into the silence.

Only then did Arthur notice how quiet Liam had gone; his head was down and he stopped his humming.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

This time, it was Liam's turn to jump in surprise. Looking at Arthur with big eyes, he smiled and shook his head. "I was just thinking about Dad," Liam answered, his voice was quieter than usual.

A picture of a sandy-blonde American with blue eyes lingered in Arthur's mind.

_Alfred_.

"Oh," Arthur's voice was no more than a whisper. "What about your father?" _Please don't ask me again. My heart can't take it. I don't know… I absolutely have no idea when he's coming back._

"I'm just thinking about him. Do you think about him?" Liam asks, his attention focusing on Arthur.

The omega tried his best to speak normally. "Of course I do," he replied. "There's never a day where I don't think about him."

"Me too," Liam agreed. "It's been three years since he left. How come he never calls us anymore? In the first year, he called everyday, and he even sends letters. How come he doesn't do that now? Did something happen?"

Arthur wanted to tell him that nothing happened, that Alfred was alright, and the reason for being distant was because they weren't allowed to contact their loved ones during this time, or anytime at all. Arthur wanted to tell him that Alfred was probably sitting with his comrades and singing Christmas songs around the fire.

But he couldn't. Because Arthur didn't know. Arthur had no idea what Alfred was doing right now, nor the severity of his situation at the moment. He doesn't know why Alfred never calls or even send a message. Although the omega understands how strict that military is with their soldiers, they could at least let Alfred give a small message saying things like, 'How are you?', 'I miss you', or even a simple 'I'm fine' would suffice.

The man could be alone right now. He could be suffering, bleeding, or dying right now. And it hurts. It hurts Arthur knowing he doesn't know what was happening to his Alpha. He knows Alfred is strong, and that he promised to return to his family, but god damn, the man was also human. There are times where Alfred is weak. And because of this, Arthur can't help but think that-

No.

He shouldn't think so darkly.

Imagining Alfred's superiors knocking at his door, holding Alfred's folded uniform and an American flag shouldn't be in his mind.

Alfred is coming back.

And when he does, Arthur was going to punch him, hug him, kiss him, tell him to never leave America, and he was going to boast about the fact that his cooking skills have improved.

He was going to come back in one piece, _wearing_ his uniform, and he'll stay with them.

The man was only serving as a _reserve_, but the military somehow managed to pull some strings and placed Alfred's status as an active duty soldier.

But that's fine. _That's fine_, Arthur tells himself. Because once Alfred comes back, that would be the end of his contract. It was their deal. Once Alfred finishes his missions in Afghanistan, then he would return to America and continue working as a reserve, where he'll be coming home _everyday_.

If only Arthur knew when that day would actually be.

"I'm sure nothing happened, poppet, and he is fine, it's Christmas after all," Arthur assured albeit the heavy weight in his chest. _Please, let him be alright. God, please look after Alfred_. "You know, this reminds me. During World War One, the British and the Germans called an armistice on the first Christmas Eve."

"Ar… mistice?" Liam rolled out the newfound word on his tongue.

"Yes, armistice. It's when two groups agree to stop fighting and hold a temporary truce," Arthur explained, hoping this could wash away the pain blossoming in his heart. "During World War One on Christmas Eve, two enemies called a truce to play football."

"Wha-? No way!" Liam's mouth was agape in shock. "My history teacher never mentioned this!"

"Maybe you guys aren't that far into your lessons yet."

"Hmm, you're right, but I'm going to tell my classmates about this!" Liam exclaimed with a wide grin, his eyes shining with a hint of excitement.

Arthur smiled at that. He wanted to bring Liam away from thinking about Alfred. Because thinking about Alfred would cause his son to ask questions about him, and Arthur would reluctantly answer them.

Because he was already running out of lies.

x

With the song _Silent Night_ playing in the living room softly, Arthur and Liam worked together to fix their dinner in the kitchen. While the omega was cutting vegetables, Liam helped with the mild preparation, such as whisking the bowl, cracking the eggs and separating the whites and yolks, and with much begging, he was to begin making the eggnog - the version _without_ the alcohol of course.

"Uncle Scott said you once almost burned down your house in England the first time grandmother let you cook in the kitchen," Liam snickered, placing a few tablespoons of sugar onto a bowl of egg yolks.

Arthur's hand gripped the handle of the knife he was holding. "Did he now?" He bit back a growl while continuing to chop the bell pepper. A certain red-haired brother popped in his mind, causing the omega to chop rather harshly against the cutting board.

"He said you were trying to fry an egg, but you managed to start a fire at the stove. How did that happen?" Liam was busy focusing on whisking the egg and sugar mixture to notice the black cloud of rage radiating out of Arthur's body.

"I believe I don't remember, Liam," Arthur lied to save him the embarrassment. "And to be honest, you are spending too much time with your Uncle Scott."

"But he tells me stories about you when you were still young!" Liam announced, making Arthur flinch in shock. "He told me that you once grew your hair long when you were my age, and that you talked to yourself a lot. Oh! He also mentioned you were into a lot of punk stuff during your teenage years. Did you really dye your hair green and wear piercings? Do you still-"

"That's enough!" Arthur squeaked, his face burning to a dark crimson from the rushing memories flooding his mind. _Those were embarrassing_! He had managed to dump those memories into a large, forgotten ocean in his mind, but Scott managed to resurface them. "Never listen to your Uncle Scott, or even better, don't hang out with him anymore."

Liam covered his mouth with a hand to conceal his giggles. "Okay, Daddy," he snorted.

Arthur released a shaky sigh. _Once I get my hands on that bastard, he is going to **die**._

The two fell into silence again, with both listening to the radio playing music in the living room. While Arthur finished cutting the last batch of vegetables, Liam began pouring the wet ingredients for the eggnog. _No alcohol of course._

Arthur would love to have a spike of bourbon in his eggnog, but he's taken an oath to never drink when around Liam. A sacrifice he willingly took as a father.

They continued their cooking, with Liam humming along with the soft music.

It truly was a silent, peaceful night.

Until the doorbell rang.

Arthur turned to leave the kitchen but Liam had beaten him to it. "I'll get it!" He announced before jumping off the chair he was standing on.

"If it's your Uncle Scott, make sure to slam the door to his face and lock it!" Liam hears his father shout behind him.

The boy giggled as he ran up to the front door. Using his tip-toes, he pushed himself up and twisted the doorknob. Maybe it was his Uncle Scott, or maybe Mr. Kiku, a close friend of his Daddy's that he shares tea with. Sometimes they come by and visit them around the week; they must be here for Christmas as well.

Opening the door, Liam caught sight of beige combat boots and cargo pants. His mind didn't register who the knocker is until his green eyes looked up to meet a pair of azures grinning down at him.

Liam gasped loudly before smiling widely at their new guest.

There, standing fully at six foot two, clad in the Army Combat Uniform was Alfred F. Jones.

"DAD!"

x

Meanwhile, Arthur's ears picked up the murmuring inside the living room. "Liam?" He called out. Hearing no reply, the omega's brows furrowed in concern. "Liam?" He calls out more loudly again.

Arthur saunters out the kitchen quickly with several bad scenarios playing in his mind. He shouldn't have let Liam answer the door. It was almost seven o'clock for goodness sake! It could have been some mugger knocking at their door!

"Liam?!" Arthur calls out once again before entering the living room. "Liam, what's-"

Arthur skidded to a stop, his eyes staring hard at the man holding Liam in his arms. If it was a man he was not familiar with, the blonde would have lunged at the intruder and decked the bastard until he passed out. He may look small since he was an omega, but seeing his son threatened pulled out the beast in him.

Nevertheless, Arthur did not find that scenario as he watched Liam hug the man at the door.

Every emotion, every feeling Arthur carried had started spinning around his heart. Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes as he stared at the two in front of him.

Alfred.

Alfred was there.

Alfred was _here_.

He told himself it probably wasn't real. Because he's dreamt of Alfred coming home so many times that seeing him right now felt impossible.

Nevertheless, the man himself looked past his son's back to see the omega standing behind the couch. Alfred would be lying if he said he didn't feel like collapsing at the sight of his mate that he hasn't seen for three years.

They were finally united.

Holding Liam with his left arm, Alfred marched towards the shocked omega, opening his other arm to welcome him in a hug. But as he halts in front of him, Arthur made no move, for he appeared paralyzed and frozen at his place.

The omega's mouth opened, but no words had come out. His mouth continued to open and close without releasing any words, his pink lips quivering as well.

The poor thing looked like he was about to fall to his knees already.

Seeing his mate's glassy eyes, Alfred kissed Liam's temple and placed him on the ground. He turned to his omega, a smile of relief, sorrow, and happiness curving across his handsome face.

Alfred pulled him to a warm embrace. He buries his nose against his mate's neck, whispering sweet nothings to his ear. "God… oh god, how I missed you," Alfred cooes while rubbing Arthur's back to soothe him. He could smell the pheromones that Arthur was releasing; they were a sad, downcasting scent. It was a heartbreaking sight to see, and the omega hated it.

Arthur had a list of things he wanted to do the moment Alfred returns home.

Crying was not one of them.

"Shh, I'm here. Baby, don't cry," Alfred whispered against his ear. His heart broke once he hears Arthur sobbing against his shoulder, the omega's back quivering against his body.

Arthur's list can come later.

All he wanted to do right now was to be hugged closely by his mate.

x

The once silent night was now filled with laughter, joy, and the sound of presents being torn open. Alfred and Arthur sat comfortably on the couch, the Alpha's arm wrapped snugly around the omega's waist.

Meanwhile, Liam had chosen to settle down on the floor, excited little hands unraveling the complete Harry Potter series sitting beside him. It was the present Arthur had gotten him.

"Since when did Liam start liking books?" Alfred, now wearing a pair of joggers and a sweater, inquired with a chuckle, his eyes catching sight of the new bookshelf upholstered on one side of the living room walls. Some of the books he recognized were Arthur's, but there were certainly new ones stacked in between them.

"Since he started first grade," Arthur replied proudly. "Sorry, Sergeant Jones, but those comic books you left for him had gone untouched. They're at the attic right now, collecting dust and serving as a homebase for the spiders."

Alfred gasped dramatically. "You fed the spiders my awesome comic books?" He cried, placing a hand on his chest to add a more dramatic flare. "I just came home and you're breaking my heart already, babe."

"It would rot Liam's brain if he read one of those so called picture books of yours."

"They're called comic books. Don't mind me, what have _you've_ been feeding Liam?"

Arthur smirked. "For your information, my cooking skills have improved throughout the years. Need I remind you that the potato salad and roast beef you were eating at dinner was made by me."

Now _that_ got Alfred flabbergasted. "Wow, I really missed a lot, Artie."

The omega smiled and placed a hand atop of Alfred's. "Yes, yes you did."

"But I won't anymore though," Alfred said, leaning his face closer to his mate's. "Because I'm staying here, with my family. You don't have to worry anymore, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you and Liam on the last two years. I co-"

"You're here now, and it doesn't matter. Your superiors didn't allow you to contact people from the outside, I understand," Arthur assured. "But no worries, because you're stationed back here in Virginia."

"And I'll be coming home everyday to you," Alfred said with a smile. The couple closed the space between them before sharing a kiss. "I won't be going anywhere else but towards your heart."

Arthur playfully smacked him across the chest. "You be quiet with your lame pickup lines, your son is sitting right there."

"Mm," Alfred hums, stealing a glance at Liam. "He doesn't seem to mind. He's too busy with his presents."

"Speaking of presents…" Arthur recalls the present Alfred had given their son. "Tickets to the ice rink tomorrow? Really?"

"Liam's been wanting to ice skate since he was four. And I did agree to not bring him ice skating when he was that age, but look at him now! And judging by the look on his face when I gave him the tickets, it seems you haven't fulfilled that wish of his."

Arthur pouted and crossed his arms. "Skating rinks are dangerous. It's a bloody river that's frozen over. I'll be much more satisfied if you bring him to a _real_ skating rink."

"But it's fun!" Alfred says before lowering his voice to a deeper tone only Arthur could hear. "I promise to hold you closer this time."

Arthur was reminded of their little accident when they went ice skating during their youth. "T-this isn't about me!"

Alfred chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. "This reminds me, I haven't given your gift yet."

The omega blinked in surprise. "You got me a gift? Alfred, you didn't have to. I… I didn't get you a gift, I…" _You being here is good enough._

"It's fine, babe. You'll love it."

Curious, Arthur watched his mate grab something from his back pocket. It was small seeing that Alfred was holding and covering it with just one hand, or it was the fact that the Alpha had large hands to begin with.

Since Arthur was too busy deciphering what his gift was, his green eyes didn't catch what the alpha was currently doing.

Only when he heard Liam gasp did he notice Alfred bending down on one knee in front of him.

"A-Alfred…!"

The Alpha smiled with a small blush on his face. "Arthur, I should have done this a long time ago. I've planned it already the second we found out about your pregnancy with Liam. Hell, the first time we kissed I declared that you would be the man that I will marry in the future.

"A lot of things got in the way, and I couldn't find the best time to propose to you. But now that we've finally settled down and I won't be forced to be stationed at another country again, I'm doing it," Alfred continued. The Alpha's eyes started becoming shiny as he looked at Arthur with plead. "Arthur, baby, will you marry me?"

Alfred released a small 'oof' after Arthur lunged at him, the omega's arms circling around his neck while he peppered the Alpha's face with kisses. Meanwhile, Liam released a victorious cheer before joining his parents during their small celebration.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

x

"Promise you'll get Daddy to go ice skating with us tomorrow?"

"Promise," Alfred replies. Liam was already tucked in with Alfred sitting at the foot of the bed. "He'll be there, don't worry. Now go to sleep, little buddy. You'll need to wake up extra early tomorrow if you want to go ice skating."

"Alright, thank you and love you, Dad," Liam says as Alfred kisses his forehead. "Goodnight!"

"Love you and goodnight to you too, sport," Alfred replied back. "Now get some sleep." He stood up and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Walking to the doorway, he made sure to see if Liam had his eyes closed before closing the door behind him.

"And what's this about me ice skating with you two tomorrow?"

Alfred catches Arthur standing in front of him, arms crossed against his chest. The alpha catches the gold band around the omega's ring finger, causing his heart to flutter at the sight of it.

They were getting married.

Finally.

"He won't go if you don't follow along. Mama's boy, isn't he?" Alfred teased before wrapping an arm around the omega's waist. "Plus, I told you I'd hold you closer this time, remember?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm only doing it for Liam, though," he announced. "However, I forgot to mention, but I actually have a gift for you."

Alfred raised a brow. "Really? I thought you didn't…?" He watched the innocent smile curve on Arthur's face. "Well, I won't reject it if that's what you're thinking. Now, _where_ is this present?"

"It's in the bedroom, love."


	9. Footballs And Cameras

**The Kiss Cam was centered on England and Seychelles. He doesn't want to, but she looks like she wants to. Oh, no, what will England do? Get France to do it instead? But he looks like he's encouraging him to do it. Then again, England doesn't want to kiss her! And he's too much of a gentleman to let her down. And why the hell was America running to the bleachers? Shouldn't he be playing? What the hell was happening?!**

"Football is a good sport to watch, no?"

"This isn't football, frog, it's bloody _rugby_."

"Well, we are in America, Angleterre. And that is what the Americans call it. Is still a good sport to watch though, mon amie."

"I'm surprised you actually came, England."

"I didn't come here voluntarily! This frog-eater dragged me here! I should be in my office right now!"

"Be quiet!"

England mentally groaned, his fiery emerald eyes scowling at the Frenchman sitting to his left. Accustomed to the man's death glares, France was unfazed by England's petty behavior. To the Englishman's right was Seychelles, her face expressing disappointment while she massaged her temples.

"Will there be a day where you two finally see eye-to-eye? Because you guys always argue at least one or twice every hour. You two are the bodies of the student council. You're the president," she points to England. "And you're his vice, France. You two are supposed to be _in harmony_ with each other."

"Me? And France?"

"In harmony?" The two boys said in unison, the word almost foreign in their lips.

"_Never_."

It was Seychelle's turn to groan. "Forget it. Forget I ever mentioned it. Let's just enjoy the game," she suggested, focusing her attention on the football field below.

"Actually, I might as well leave before my eardrums start to bleed," England grumbled, putting his palms up as an attempt to shield his ears from the pandemonium of cheers and hollers. He, along with many of the World Academy students, had occupied the bleachers on their side of the field. Their rival school vacated the opposite side, where they released the same amount of tenacity and support for their team.

"No, no, no. You are not going anywhere, Angleterre. You are the Student Council President! You must support our school football team like the rest of us." France caught England's arm just as he was about to stand up from his red seat.

"You're here already, and the rest of the council officers are here too. I don't need to be here, and someone has to do the work while the rest of you slack off," England proclaimed, shooting France another one of his infamous scowls. "And this heat is _unbearable_. I'm sweating massively under this uniform."

"That's why I told you to change before coming here," France pointed out. He tried his best to hide his laughter. The sight of England's reddening face (he'll surely be sunburnt by the end of the game) and the freckles beginning to dot on his nose was tickling France's insides.

"You never gave me that choice, you arsehole!" England yelled angrily, but his bellows were obscured by the sudden roar of cheers. Everyone was hollering in joy, some even accidentally throwing their popcorn in between the seats. "Ugh, these sodding gits-" England cursed, noticing the trash littering their area. "This is our football stadium, you twats!"

"Look what you did, mon amie. We missed America's touchdown!"

England's attention focused on the football field, his eyes catching sight of America jumping in joy and punching the air.

"And he was the one who told me to drag you here to watch him win the game for you," France muttered quietly, barely enough for England to hear.

"What was that, frog?"

"It is his first game, Angleterre. He wanted your support during his first game of the season."

On cue, England caught a glimpse of America scanning the crowd. When his and England's eyes met, the American grinned widely and waved hysterically. American then cupped his hands around his lips, yelling out as loud as he could, _Did you see that, England?!_

"Why would he want me to watch- wait a minute, _that's_ why you dragged me here?!" England exploded into flames, turning to France with a glare that leveled up a hundred times.

France only looked at him with an innocent smile, a bright halo floating above his head.

The sound of a buzzer going off echoed in the entire field, indicating that it was the half-time break. Players on the field reported to their designated benches, taking sips of water and resting their bodies while the coaches announced their next strategies.

France's high pitched shriek had split England's left ear. "Ah! Mon dieu, it is the kiss cam!"

"Kiss cam?" England inquired.

"It's a tradition in American football," Seychelles started as the big screen lit up, showing a glimpse of the hundreds of students sitting on the bleachers. "They'll pick two people from the crowd and project them on the screen. I'm pretty sure you know what happens next; it's self-explanatory."

"Why would they force two people to kiss?"

"Because it is much more fun and entertaining!" France exclaimed. He grasped onto England's shoulder, pulling the man closer to him. France smirked, "Ohonhon, wouldn't it be fantastic if the camera picks us? You have no choice but to kiss me then, Angleterre. But then, it would make a certain someone jealous~"

"Jealous? Who are you talking about?" England asked with furrowed brows. "You're not making sense at all, frog."

"You are so oblivious, my little Angleterre."

"Oblivious?!"

Another roar of cheers erupted from the crowd. On the big screen was Hungary and Austria.

"Aww, it's Hungary and Austria!" Seychelles squealed.

England watched the two blushing studentd share a peck, both of them appearing flushed through the exchange. It sent the crowd to another pandemonium, hoots and cat calls in the mix as well.

"I wonder who's next! Some of them are so random sometimes!"

England did not share the same excitement. Nothing about the kiss cam was fun. It was absurd!

"This is getting boring," England started. "I think I'm going to leave-"

"Ohonhon, it actually became more interesting. Check out who's on the screen, Angleterre."

England absentmindedly glanced up the screen, eventually choking on his own breath as he catches a glimpse of himself looking back at him.

He was on the screen.

"What..!"

At first, he was glad that the one with him on the screen wasn't France, it was Seychelles.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop the dreaded feeling in his chest!

A chorus of 'ooohs' sang around them, the entire stadium becoming strangely quiet all of a sudden. They did not expect such a random pair.

"Uh…" England turned to Seychelles, whose face was crimson red but she was still looking at him.

"I think we need to-"

"Ah… Seychelles, uhm…" England could feel the heat rush to his face.

He can't do it.

No, no.

He can't.

It's not like he dislikes Seychelles.

England, in his entire existence… has never kissed anyone before.

And he's too much of a gentleman to let her down! His pride won't let him!

But he can't do it at the same time. He knew he'll mess up. Girls made him go mad. The idea of holding hands with them already triggered his nerves; he can't imagine what kissing them would do to him. As a matter of fact, England has never held hands with a girl before. Seychelles was the only girl that he's ever grown close to.

He's going to mess up big time.

"England?" Seychelle calls, her face leaning closer to him. She pulled an impatient look. "What's wrong?"

"U-uhm…" _France! I'll have France switch with me!_ "Uhm, France? Can-"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" France yelled out loudly, prompting the crowd to begin chanting as well.

"EH…?!"

Soon enough, the entire World Academy was encouraging them to kiss. The camera was centered on them, and it won't move until they kiss.

"I… I…" England hated this. He had a strong, composed character that earned him respect from his peers. But when it comes to times like this, he's a blushing mess.

"England," Seychelles whispered. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me!"

"W-wai-"

"BE A MAN AND KISS HER ALREADY!" France shouted once more before falling into laughter.

Seychelles was leaning closer, but England was backing away. There was a point where the Frenchman had grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing the blonde persistently towards Seychelles.

_Oh, no… no, no, no, no. What am I going to do?!_

England blinked for a second, and something red appeared in his peripheral vision. One of the players had climbed up to the bleachers, and he was walking inside the level where England, France, and Seychelles were sitting.

And what's surprising was that the player was America.

"A… America?" Why did he come here? "What are you…?"

It happened fast.

France had let go of him.

Seychelles was suddenly blocked by their fourth party.

America then takes of his helmet, revealing a mop of messy, caramel-colored hair.

England's cheeks were suddenly captured by the American's hands, and in a second, his lips were quickly devoured by the latter's.

It lasted for about five seconds before America pulled away, leaving the Brit in a shocked state.

The crowd released a louder cheer, throwing things in the air like confetti.

"Wha… wha… wha…" England was in utter shock as he looked up at the screen.

America had kissed him.

And everyone saw it.

x

"Good job, America!"

Several students gathered around World Academy's football team, all of them congratulating their win against their rival school.

America was happy to win on his first game. It was a close score, but they persevered and earned the trophy of the season.

A lot of the students congratulated him personally, and he was grateful for their support, but there was someone he wanted to see.

America searched the crowd around the field, scanning for a certain golden haired Brit with ferocious green eyes.

When he saw none, he frowned.

It was something that was rarely seen on his face.

_He's probably mad_, America thought to himself. He made his way to the benches, picking up his water bottle to take a sip.

It was a good game, but he wasn't satisfied yet.

"America!"

France had called him. Turning around, the American had almost dropped his flask at the sight of the flustered blonde beside the Frenchman.

America's face immediately lit up, and the frown was gone in a second.

"Yo, Britain dude! Did you see that epic touchdown I did at the end?" America hollered, almost skipping his way to the duo. "I was totally the one that brought home the gold. Did you see it?"

"Ah, y-yes, I did," England says without making eye contact.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your first win," France states before nudging the latter. "Right, Angleterre?"

"That's right. Congratulations on winning this season," England remarked, nodding his head as well. "Keep up the good work, America."

_This_ was what America wanted in the end. Not a trophy, not a medal; it was _this_.

But something was missing.

England was too nice right no-

"B-but I don't forgive you for what you did!" England stammered, his green eyes finally coming to life. Despite the fiery look on his face, the Brit had a pink hue painted on his cheeks.

_So adorable._

"What you did was unnecessary! Why did you even run up the bleachers, you wanker?! Don't think I'm going to let this go; that little act you did was unforgivable! I may be congratulating you right now but just know that I am still angry!" England ranted, small clouds of fumes bursting from his head.

_There's the expression I was looking for_, America thought. "You looked like you were about to pass out, and it didn't seem like anyone was going to help you. So, of course the Hero had to step in and save you instead! Nahahaha!"

It only riled up England even more. "Oh, shut it, you brat!" He shoved France away. "I'm leaving, and don't expect me to come to your next game, you git!"

And with that, England turned and left, muttering things under his breath while walking away.

Meanwhile, America's smile remained, but somehow, his eyes told a different story.

"Just give him time, America," France says. "Knowing him for years, he is very stubborn and oblivious. And I have to say, your style of courting is very… not effective."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hide your feelings too much, that is why England cannot see it. Yes, he is oblivious, but if you say it right to his face then I am sure he'll understand. It will give him a heart attack at first though."

America shrugged. "Exactly. I can't be too straightforward. It's going to scare him away."

"You mean like that kiss?"

"Okay, maybe I was too bold," America chuckled nervously. He had to do it though, or else England's first kiss was going to get stolen away! He scratched the back of his head shyly before taking one more glance at the Englishman. "I can't tell him yet. I don't even know if he'll return my feelings."

"There's a chance. Have you seen his face? That was the first time I've ever seen Angleterre so flustered," Francis snickered. "You might have a chance, mon amie. But my advice is to pick the right time to confess to him." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "But don't wait too long."

"Yeah…"

Blue eyes remained watching England as he exited the stadium.

_One day, England. One day I'll finally tell you how much I love you._

**Oh my god, that was so terrible. The ending seemed rushed, yes, but I wanted to finish it already. 'Cause momma needs her sleep .**


	10. Colds and Fairies

**England doesn't show up to a World Meeting, and America is tempted to visit him to see if he was doing alright or not. When the young nation arrives at his house, he discovers that England has fallen victim under the clutches of… a cold. Wait, what was a cold again? And what were those sparkling lights floating around England's house?**

France told him that England wouldn't be attending the World Meeting today. The Englishman had, reluctantly, relied on France to inform the host of the meeting about his absence.

America was the host, therefore the meeting was held in his country. A superpower nation that continues to grow and improve as the years transpire.

America had been excited about the meeting; he was eager to present his ideas of future technology that could revolutionize them to a new era. Of course these ideas were dubious and far fetched, and it usually caused the other countries to groan and wish for the meeting to end already. It was 'a waste of time', they said. But America couldn't help it! He was a young nation with a wild imagination.

However, the excitement had died down when he was informed at a short's notice of a certain nation that will be absent today. France had mentioned that England couldn't attend, and while a majority were glad that the spiteful English country wasn't present today, America found his initial joy and exhilaration dissipate instantly from France's words.

America had been giddy all morning, even coming to the conference room early to everyone's surprise. But as each country filed inside one by one or in groups, the young nation's flame of glee slowly began to flare out. He'd even postponed the meeting to an extra fifteen minutes to wait for the last nation, hoping he was taking his time coming here or maybe he was late.

But England was never late. He always shows up twenty minutes before a meeting starts (don't ask why he knows that). It was becoming awkwardly quiet in the room, with everyone waiting for America to start, until France had announced about England's absence today.

Why would England be absent? And why did he have to be absent on this specific day where America is hosting it? He could have chosen not to attend the next one; why did it have to be today?

And with that confirmation, America had no choice but to commence the meeting. He went on with the assembly with pseud enthusiasm, but everyone in the room, even himself, knew he failed miserably to maintain his usual personality. America could even hear the forced laughter in his voice and wince at every second knowing a certain nation's absence had affected his demeanor.

England wasn't there to interject his presentation. England wasn't there to criticize his awesome ideas. England wasn't there to argue with him after the meeting. England wasn't there. England wasn't _here_.

And it made America upset. But he wouldn't admit that though! (Even though every single country in this room knew exactly why the usual exuberant nation was so secretly depressed today)

When the meeting ended, the events after that was just a blur. The countries bid each other goodbye, some remained inside to chat with their friends, and some - France mostly - hung around to cast America sideway glances and teasing smirks.

"France, we're friends, but can you please lay off, dude?" America grumbled, stuffing his documents and laptop forcefully inside his leather briefcase.

"Ohonhon, mon amie. Why so grim?" France grinned, not entirely surprised by the other's unusual salty behavior.

"Go away, France."

"You should go and visit the little bunny." France only grinned wider at the scowl America casted him.

_You don't need to tell me, I was gonna go see him anyway_. "No way."

"Too bad then. I shall make it my duty to see Anglete-"

America sent him an even darker look. "Don't." That one single word was filled with venom and malice.

"Ah~, young love. It pains me to see you suffer hopelessly for Anglete-" Once again, America cuts him off.

"Shut up!" America snaps, glaring daggers at the man despite the blush on his face. Blue eyes glanced left and right to check if anyone was within earshot from what France had said. Fortunately, no one seemed to have picked up their conversation.

France didn't reply, merely smirking before turning around and flicking his platinum-blonde hair. The nosy Frenchman finally left, leaving Alfred with a sigh.

America was sure a majority amount of the countries were aware of his hidden feelings for a certain Englishman, and said Englishman is actually part of the minority. His feelings remained growing strong, starting as a little sprout during his colony years, and then eventually becoming a colossal tree that rivalled the redwoods and oaks.

Was the Englishman aware of his feelings? No.

Was America going to confess to England? No.

Will England ever return his feelings? No.

America was sad now.

x

Two days later brought America to London, standing outside of England's home. He had wanted to travel here ever since the recent world meeting ended, but his boss had kept him grounded. Based on his schedule, America couldn't leave his country until a month later, and it made him frustrated.

And knowing there was no convincing his boss about a quick three day weekend in London, America resorted to sneaking away.

He had to make this quick.

It wouldn't take that long for his boss and superiors to realize that the man sitting in his office was a sawdust-filled dummy wearing one of America's suits.

Facing the wooden door, America held a fist to knock but he flinches in shock when the door opens back, revealing a familiar nation walking out. The latter stops abruptly, amethyst eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the former standing on the porch.

"America?"

"Canada?"

Canada blinks, obviously bewildered by America's presence. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" America echoes the same question. His insides churned, agitated at the idea of Canada staying inside of England's home. He doesn't hate Canada, they were brothers, the two main nations that dominated North America. But how come his brother was here?

The latter closes the door behind him. "I heard from England's superiors that he had gone ill. It surprised me when England was absent the other day, and it turns out England had been suffering under a harsh cold from the past week."

Colorful sparkles were twinkling outside of the house, but America chose to ignore them. "How did you know about his cold?" England was a stubborn nation. Even with a burning fever, he would still show up to a meeting nonetheless and he wouldn't care if his virus spread. If England was barricading himself in his house, then his illness must be severe. It worried him even more.

"I think you're forgetting that England and I share a sovereign. He and I are closer than you think," Canada answers simply.

Oh.

That.

America fights the annoyance beginning to bloom inside of him. First France, and now Canada? He knew the latter wasn't intentionally getting under his skin, but he didn't like that he could easily see England more than him.

"But why are you here?" America repeats the previous question.

"I'm taking care of him of course," Canada answers. "I'm going out to talk to the royal family and parliament about some affairs, but I'm coming back."

"Wait a second…" The annoyance was beginning to burn even more. "Take care of him?"

"Yes, I usually do it. His supervisors contact me and such. Seeing that hospitals can't really help nations, it's better for us to take care of each other instead."

"And how long have you've been doing that?"

"For decades. Why?"

"Well, uh, can you stop?"

Canada's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You should take a break from it, bro! Tell you what, I can take your place for today!" America grinned, his face litting up immediately. "In fact, consider yourself free from ever babysitting the grumpy old man because the United States of America will do it for you!"

Canada blinks at him again in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"Of course I'm serious!"

"America…" Canada sighs. "There's no need. I'm perfectly fine with taking care of England by myself. I've done it for decades, like I said. And you'd make a terrible nurse."

America felt the same annoying feeling in his chest, heats of irritation beginning to swirl, but he kept his cool composure. He wasn't angry about Canada's accusation of his lack of nursing skills, no it was something entirely different. The blue-eyed North American just wanted the latter to leave already.

Canada sighs. "England is inside if you want to see him. I'll be back by midnight, so please keep him company in the meantime. And America, refrain from being your loud and boisterous self. At these times, England would like to have some peace and quiet."

"I can't promise that~"

"And I can't promise that he won't kick you out of his house if you do. And maybe even kick you out of the country and ban you from setting foot here again all together."

This time, America chose silence. He didn't want to be banned from coming to England!

Maybe he can be an angel _just_ for today.

x

America walks inside the house, his nose immediately picking up the scent of jasmine tea in the air. He treads along the familiar corridor, twinkling lights of various colors hiding behind the decorative plants and paintings. The young nation hums a gentle tune as he reaches the entryway towards the living room, hearing a loud sneeze on the way.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips when a pink light suddenly dashed right past him. He couldn't pinpoint what it was; it was something bright and small. America blinks in confusion before entering the living room, baby blue eyes catching sight of a messy mop of golden hair popping out from a velvet couch.

A bright smile lit up America's face as he approaches the other nation. "Hey! Iggy!"

The unruly mop of hair turned back so quick, revealing a pale face with surprised eyes. "Wha-? Huh?! America?!"

America laughed, stopping in front of England. The former winced, almost frowning at the latter's disheveled appearance.

England really did look sick.

His usual pale face was even whiter with a visible hint of pink hue flushed on his freckled cheeks and nose. The two large pool of emerald eyes were glassy and bloodshot as well. England was clad in what seems to be a layer of sweaters that acted as his armor against the cold (even though it was warm inside). Even with the dozens of sweaters wrapped around him and the large flames dancing in the fireplace, the older nation was trembling slightly.

No wonder he couldn't attend the meeting. He looked like he was in his deathbed!

Eyes narrowing sadly, America speaks, his voice laced with concern, "England-"

"Achoo!"

England sneezes, and what happened next staggered America. At the very second where the former sneezed, a gust of wind flurried for a quick moment before three little fairies appeared, all of them glowing with a color respective to the dress they wore.

Their little faces twisted in worry as they glanced at England, flying closer to inspect his face. A chorus of soft bells chimed when they opened their mouths, and England smiles weakly at them.

"I'm fine, darlings," his voice comes out as a croak, rusty and hoarse. "Go along now, I don't want to pass my cold to you."

They whined, but nodded their heads. The trio of them placed tiny kisses on England before fluttering away, joining the wave of fairies lounging around the living room.

America, jaw opened in shock, rubs his eyes behind his spectacles to see if they were working properly. What in the hell?! _Fairies_?! He knew about England's 'imaginary friends' but he didn't actually think they were real!

"How did… what the… HOW?!" America cries, waving his arms frantically. He gestures to the dozens of fairies flying about. "How did this happen?!"

England opened his mouth to answer, but his nose twitched, and his face contorted in a way that said another sneeze was coming.

"Achoo!" Another flock solidified from thin air, the individual fairies sharing the same expression as the previous ones. England dismisses them, and just like the fairies prior, they flew away and joined their friends. "That's how."

America was even more flabbergasted. How the hell was England sneezing up a battalion of fairies?!

"This is freaking me out, dude," America stammers, his body falling onto the couch. He needed to sit down for this. "Fairies aren't real!"

In just a fraction of a second, everything in the room stilled. The tiny heads that were once happy and chattering with each other now turned to America with a cold look. England gasps in worry, but before he could even warn America, the flock of angry fairies pounced on him.

x

"You're an idiot."

England clicks his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval at the younger nation, who now looked more disheveled than the former. America's sandy-blonde hair was a mess, each strand poking at random directions, his cheeks were red from exasperation, clothes were a jumbled mess, and his glasses were missing.

Noticing the absent Texas, England turns to the fairies with a frown. He spots one of them, hiding behind the couch's armrest. "Isabella…" He warns the onyx-haired fairy. The said fairy harrumphs before fluttering towards England, the glasses dangling from her hands. "Thank you."

England returns the stolen spectacles, his eyes sending a scolding glance at America. "Do not say that when you are in my country," he growls, shoving the glasses at him. "It's very rude and disrespectful to them. Now that you've experienced their wrath, I decided to not kick you out from my house. But I will if you say those awful words again."

America pouts, lazily putting back his glasses. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry," he apologizes sincerely, staring at the herd of fairies that took refuge around England. Not one hovered near America. "And I'm sorry to all of you." He sees one fairy sitting on England's shoulder, her soft features contorted into a scowl. Actually, all of them wore scowls and they were directed at him. Even the other nation carried a similar scowl!

"They will not forgive you that easily, but they won't bother you anymore," England says bitterly. "You all can go to the other room if you'd like, I'm sure you don't want to see him at the moment."

Ouch.

At his request, a majority of them transferred to the other common room, all of them sending America a glare before exiting. However, some decided to stay, but they chose to ignore America now. That was a relief. He didn't mean to anger them. He was just a little- well, he was shocked tremendously at their presence.

"You wanna explain what's going on or…?" He nods at the small creatures around England.

Sighing, England crosses his arms and leans back. "As you can see, I am sick. And during these times is where I have little control with my magic-"

"Magic?" America snorts, but the smiles on his face vanishes when the remaining fairies growled at him.

"Do not make fun of me. I can do magic, I am one of the few nations that was given this rare gift," England beams proudly before glaring at America. "Like I was saying; I have the power to summon magical creatures, and I have the ability to see them easily without any need of more magic."

"How can I see them then?" America whispers, still wary about the lingering fairies with them.

It still perplexed Alfred at how he can physically see these creatures. In the past England has bragged about his 'friends', and most of the other nations dismissed him as being mental and delirious.

Well, except for that one Nordic nation near England's country. Norway, was it? He believes in England's stories of the fae and green bunnies with wings; it actually made America salty at the thought of it. He sometimes catches glimpses of Norway and England hanging out with each other - what was up with that?

Arthur rolls his jaded, sick emerald eyes. "I told you. Because of this bloody cold, it's difficult to control my magic!" He didn't want to admit it, but he was vulnerable right now. "Everytime I sneeze or even get startled slightly, I let out an extreme amount of power involuntarily. I accidentally summon fairies, along with enough magic to erase their Glamour. That is why you can see them. Glamour is a spell that shields them away from normal eyes."

"Oh…" America scratches the back of his head. "Is it just fairies that pop out like that?" England had told him stories of vile, dangerous mythical creatures. Surely the man couldn't summon beasts that could welcome them to their deaths.

"Yes," England answered, sending America waves of relief. After a short pause, the sick nation eyed America suspiciously. "Why are you here anyway?"

A wide grin curled on America's face. "To take care of you, of course! It's my duty as the world's hero to take care of a stingy Brit we know as England!" His loud voice alone sent a splitting headache to the said Brit.

"Quit yelling! Your obnoxious voice is killing my brain," England groaned in dismay, rubbing his irritated temples to ease his migraines. "And no, it is not your duty. I can take care of myself just fine!"

America pouted. "You let Canada nurse you, that's not fair!"

"Git! I'd rather have him than you; and since when did you start caring anyway?" England had expected America to laugh and ridicule him about his current situation. France had teased the hell out of him the last time he reported that he fell ill; he expected America to do the same.

_Ever since. I cared for you ever since_. "I don't know, old man. I'm bored and I don't have anything to do." Lies. His boss was going to realize that he was gone, and he was going to send a search party for him. "You should totally fire Canada by the way, he needs a break. I can take his place!"

England shook his head rapidly. "No, no need. I'm perfectly fine!" He stands up to his full height to prove his point, but the evident tremor in his knees did not go unnoticed to everyone's eyes in the room. "See?"

America wanted to laugh at how ridiculous England was being, but he kept his lips at a straight line. How can he get England to trust him more? Clearly the man wanted him out of his house seeing the lies he was sputtering. England tries to prove he is well enough to be alone so America can finally leave. And that hurt.

How does Canada do it? How did he earn England's trust?

Thinking about Canada staying here and nursing England stirred an uncomfortable fiery feeling in his chest. Imagining his brother helping England stand up from his bed every morning, cooking him meals, spoon-feeding him food, helping him walk around, tend to his every need, help him in the shower-

Just a mere imagination of those events stirred the angry feeling inside him once again. If anyone was going to help England, it was going to be him! The United States of America!

x

"I thought I told you to go home already? I don't need this!"

America places a bowl of caramel popcorn on the coffee table. He ignores England's complaints and rants as he prepares the dvd for their impromptu movie night. They spent the entire afternoon arguing with each other; it was a one-sided argument actually, England did the most bickering while America stayed back and watched the former get riled up and angry.

Because of his cold, England's magic truly was uncontrollable. The Englishman was upset and furious about America crashing in his house, causing the weather to change drastically. It went from London's usual drizzle to a complete thunderstorm in a second. England can even control the weather now?

When England had yelled one time, thunder clapped and lightning had pummeled a nearby oak tree, giving it no mercy. And it happened every time the Englishman yelled at America. The lightning strikes seem to be getting closer and closer to England's house, causing the American to refrain his constant teasing.

Maybe this was a time where he shouldn't mess with the older nation… especially if he had the ability to throw a lightning bolt towards the American…

Nevertheless, instead of doing nothing in the house, America decided they have a movie night. America was even generous to choose a movie made by England's country; Sherlock Holmes. The CD was already running, the television finally displaying color. America saunters to the couch, plopping down next to England.

"I said for you to go h-"

"Dude, it's night and I'm tired," America grunts, making himself comfortable on the couch. He hid a small, shy smile when he felt his arm brushing against England's.

They bickered and argued again, but their useless fighting ended once the movie started. But once the movie finally started, the pair fell into silence, their eyes focused solely on the telly. It was like that for the first thirty minutes.

America felt England tense beside him. Curious, his baby blue eyes glanced to his left to see the older nation; mouth opened, eyes closed, nose twitching - he was going to sneeze. The younger nation braced himself, expecting another flock of fairies. In a second, England sneezed softly, and America suddenly feels struck by the cupid.

Ah, shit.

That was adorable.

England sneezed like a kitten, and it was playing with America's heartstrings.

Only one fairy appeared, and she fluttered away to search for the others.

Meanwhile, America watched as England wipe his nose against his sleeve. The American was glad England didn't have supersonic hearing; or else he would hear the crazy pounding of his heart. America tried to ease his racing heart, but the more he looked at England - his small frame, red nose, pale skin - the more his heart yearned for him.

He could tear his gaze off of him, but it wasn't easy. For America that is. England sneezes quietly again, his whole body shaking as another fairy friend appears.

America could already feel the blood rise to his face as he continues to gawk and ogle at the Englishman; wandering azure eyes mapping every inch of the latter's face and body. With their close proximity, America can easily lean forward and engulf him in his strong arms. England looked cold, and if America could, he would wrap his arms around the latter's shaking body to warm him up.

While one was watching the movie, the other was watching the former with a hungry look in his eyes.

Feeling an intense gaze burning his skin, England absentmindedly turned his head to the right. He instantly freezes at the sight of America's stare piercing through him, his attention no longer focused on the movie. It made England gulp. The face America had was a foreign one; instead of the usual beaming and bright look on his face, it was replaced by a stern and serious stare.

"Wha-what are you staring at, you bloody wanker?" England mutters, tearing his gaze away from the nation sitting beside him. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, especially since America was just right there. And what was up with that stare?

"You look cold," simply says America.

"And so?"

"You want me to help?"

England blinks, confused at the request. He turns back to America, only to see him smiling shyly whilst a pink hue was visible on his cheeks.

"Oh… that's nice of you to do," England mutters, blushing slightly as well. He looks towards the direction of his room. "Perhaps you can get some blankets in-"

England shuts his mouth, his entire body falling rigid as an arm snakes around his waist, the limb pulling his small body against the larger one beside him. His neck snaps back to America, but his eyes were looking at the telly instead of meeting England. A darker, hotter blush replaced the innocent pink on his cheeks as he sputters, "Am… Ameri…! Don't get too close! You'll catch my cold!"

"I don't get colds."

England gulps again as the rush of warmth enveloped his entire body. America was like a living furnace he never knew he needed! Instead of yelling and pushing the American away, he lets himself take in the comfortable warmth radiating from America's body. It helped him battle the cool air around him, and England finds himself leaning into the warmth closer.

Seeing that the Englishman showed no sign of resistance, his grin turned to a soft smile as he shifts his body closer to the older nation, providing him with even more warmth. America's smile curves even wider when he feels England's head bump his shoulder, his silk, golden hair tickling his skin.

England's eyes felt heavy all of a sudden. His eyelids kept falling down, but he refuses to doze off, so his eyes continue to flutter open and close, a blurry vision of John Watson in front of him. Alas, after a heavy battle with himself, England closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep.

America felt the weight press against his arm, and he immediately deduced that England had fallen asleep. Seeing this as his chance, he slowly settled his head against England's. A satisfied sigh escaped his mouth as the American finds himself drifting into dreamland, the film instantly forgotten.

When was the last time he and England slept like this? It felt like forever. The American had yearned for this to happen; for him to sleep beside the one nation he cared deeply for.

It's been two centuries and a half; how long can America conceal these feelings? For another century? Another two? Well, it doesn't matter. He can wait. America is willing to wait for the day where he can finally find the confidence to confess to England, and he's even more excited for the day when England returns his feelings.

It would be amazing. There would be a union between them. Not as nations, but as individuals.

America certainly could not wait for that day.

As he falls asleep with a smile, the flock of colorful fairies giggled while they watch the two nations snuggle in their moment of peace.

_Omake - The Next Morning_

"Achoo!"

"America, when I said you can accompany England, I didn't mean for you to get sick as well!"

Laying on England's bed was England himself and America, both of them sick and bundled up with layers upon layers of blankets. Their faces were red and hot, but they were shaking at the same time.

"I told you not to get too close you, git… achoo!"

"Hah! You sound like a kitten when you sneeze, you ol… ol… achoo!"

"_You_ sound like a dying pig."

Well, at least he managed to sleep beside England.

America was cold, tired, exhausted; but he can at least use this as an advantage.

America rolls to his side, 'accidentally' swinging an arm around England's stomach and 'accidentally' pulled him closer.

"It's all your fault, England…" He says, his face just an inch away from the other.

"No, your fault," England mutters back.

They kept arguing, but to Canada they were just mumbling weak insults to one another while their arms wrapped around each other for warmth.

Canada's phone vibrates. He reaches for his mobile, only to see a message with an attachment from America's supervisor.

_Where is America?_

Was the message, along with a picture of sawdust-filled dummy wearing a suit while sitting in the Oval Office.

**Just a little something inspired by Frozen Fever. Sick!England sneezing fairies? Lol what is wrong with me. This will be my last drabble for a while; school is almost here and I had to finish this. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more!**


	11. Trains and Pictures

**Alfred sees a cute blonde on the train with him. He decided to take a secret picture of him in his phone. But then he forgot his flash was on.**

As an undergraduate student, Alfred resides in an apartment that is miles away from his university. The apartment cost less than staying in the dorms; as if the tuition wasn't expensive enough, living outside fit Alfred's budget better. However, living outside of the university meant commuting to and from his university everyday even if he only had one class for some days.

It was the college life. He can't argue about it. They do say that life after high school was hard; and boy it was. Living independently, no parents to be at your beck and call - Alfred was on his own. Although it was a bummer, the American still enjoyed his time as a young adult. He could go anywhere he wants, befriend anyone he likes, and he can stay up as late as he can.

College life was fun.

But commuting sucks.

Everyday he has to take a train to go to and from his apartment. Taking the train was cheaper than taking the bus. But riding in the train was _horrible_.

It was always full and rowdy inside. The seats would always be taken, children and babies crying, some random person preaching about God, and don't let him get started with the tight space inside when it's rush hour.

When Alfred returns home, the train would always be packed with salarymen wearing suits, families, and college students like him. The train would be so full to the point where Alfred would be shoulder-to-shoulder with random people he doesn't know. Some smelled decent, but some smelled as they came from the sewers. They did live in the city and people around him worked different jobs, and he can't judge them for that. So he sucks it up and endures it for the duration of his trip.

It was horrible. He hated commuting by train. Taking the bus would be better, but it would be more expensive. And the fact that Alfred can't do anything is making him hate the train even more. He was just in his second year of college, meaning he needed to deal with this for another two years.

He hates taking train.

He absolutely abhors it.

Until today actually…

Alfred had just gotten off from his last class and he takes the same route towards the train station. But as he enters the train, he finds it almost empty. There was probably twenty people only, some standing while some were sitting down. Alfred even had the opportunity to sit down; when was the last time he had this privilege?

There was a baby on board, wide awake but he wasn't crying. That was weird. Babies always cried when they were in the train.

Wow. A lot of space inside and a quiet baby? Was today his lucky day? Since there were few people inside the train, the atmosphere was calm and collected. It wasn't as noisy and loud as most days.

Today was great!

And as if it couldn't get any better, a cute blonde was sitting across from him.

Alfred steals a glance at the latter; small build, lemon-tinted hair, pale skin with a pinkish hue, and dazzling, bright emerald eyes. He would be lying if he said the latter wasn't attractive. In fact, the latter looked like a character that someone pulled out from a fantasy book. The blonde, a young man, appeared so… mystical. He had this aura that allured everyone's attention.

Alfred blushes and looks away. The other man couldn't be more than sixteen or so. He looked like a high school student. It would be weird if someone catches him ogling at a minor. That was asking to be punched across the face. He was no pedophile… but the golden-streaked man was captivating to the eyes.

The American sneaks another glance, this time, noticing the book in the other man's hands. Alfred read the cover: _Fundamentals of Nursing._ Wait a minute… was he a nursing student?

Alfred's eyes lit up. Maybe he was a college student as well! He's seen that book around the university's science department. A lot of the nursing students carry it.

Only now did Alfred notice the other man's choice of clothing. To be brief, he dressed rather… classy. He wore a pair of black trousers, leather dress shoes, and a green sweater that seems to be one size bigger than him. No high school student would dress this casually. This man looked younger than his age.

His emerald eyes held a soft gaze towards the book in his hands, creating a sophisticated demeanor.

Because of this, Alfred couldn't take his eyes off him. He wanted to talk to him, to stand up and sit next to the empty space beside him. He would act all cool and macho to impress him, and even flirt with him. It has been a long time since he dated; high school was the last time he asked out someone. It wasn't something serious and it actually ended early. Alfred went to focus on his education instead, and no one had caught his attention.

Until now.

Alfred was fidgeting in his seat. He wanted to sit next to him and start a conversation. But at the same time he was nervous. What if Alfred scares him away? His flirting skills might be a little rusty… and actually, Alfred wasn't sure if this guy was gay or not.

At that thought, Alfred slumped and mentally groaned. There might be a chance the blonde was gay or bisexual… but that was Alfred judging him by appearance. He was on the small, shorter side and he dressed differently than other guys. But he could be straight. He can't judge him by his appearance.

The more he thought about it the more the more depressed he became.

Sitting across from him was a cute guy with gorgeous green eyes. Alfred wanted to ask him out so bad, but he wasn't sure if he swung the same way. Man, whoever his partner may be in the future, they were a lucky bastard.

Alfred leaned back in his seat, defeated. The little boy next to him was happily swinging his legs back and forth, looking as if he was on top of the world. Alfred would be as well if he manages to land a date with the pretty blonde sitting across from him.

Alfred mentally cries, but an idea pops in his head. He winced at the idea his brain suggested, then again it was his only choice.

It was stalking material; kind of.

I mean, what kind of person just takes a picture of a stranger?

"..." Alfred swallows in his guilt as his thumbs fiddle with his mobile phone. He unlocked it before clicking on the camera.

It's not like he takes pictures of random people everyday. This was only going to be _one_ time, and that's it. It would be a waste if he doesn't… the blonde was _so_ pretty and cute. Maybe those aren't the exact words to describe a man but Alfred is gay, and he is very very gay for the blonde man sitting in front of him.

What was he going to do with the picture? Keep it of course. Save it in his phone for his eyes only. And don't you dare think that way; Alfred's not going to do anything dirty with the picture. It was just going to be an innocent picture to remember the cute guy he met in the train. Nothing weird and dirty at all. Yeah…

This was so wrong.

But he wants to remember this blonde, even though he knew he had no chance with him.

After fighting his subconscious, Alfred commences his plan.

With subtlety, Alfred pretends to type something on the touchscreen while slowly lifting the phone at a certain angle in order to capture the blonde's full view. After a few tweaks and turns (and making sure no one could see what he was doing) he finally settled for the shot.

Good thing the blonde was busy reading his textbook. And the people around him were either sleeping or focusing on their own thing.

Alfred bites his tongue and prepares to capture the shot. The angle was so perfect he couldn't miss this chance.

Once he deemed it a perfect shot, he clicked the button to save it in his phone forever.

However…

"..."

OH SHIT.

The moment Alfred takes the picture, a bright light beamed, shooting across the man in front of him. It didn't take long for Alfred to realize that the light had come out from his phone.

Fuck. He forgot to turn off his flash.

The light had attracted the man's attention. His sparkling emerald eyes glanced up from his book, evidently meeting Alfred's gaze and the phone's camera pointing directly at him.

Alfred snapped his head down, pulling his phone down as well while pretending to type something.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Alfred's blood ran cold, his bones tightening, and his heart started pounding in his ribcage. A hot blush burned his cheek.

He was embarrassed.

He wanted to get out of this train.

He wanted to die.

Darn it, how can he be so reckless?! He should have checked his flash to see if it was open or not! And because of his lack of subtlety, he made a fool of himself!

Alfred gulps again, his thumbs pressing on the mobile screen hysterically. He acts as if nothing happened, but he knew he couldn't escape this. The blonde knew what Alfred had done, and it was killing him inside.

_Fuck my life._

From his peripheral vision, he sees the blonde shift in his seat. He dared to sneak a glance, but he finds himself gluing his attention back on the beautiful stranger.

Alfred expected a book to be thrown to his face. But it never came. Once the American stared back at the other blonde, he gapes in shock to see him biting his lip, a small smile curving while his shoulders shook.

Wait… was he laughing?

Alfred blinks, his blue eyes remained focused on the other blonde who tried to contain his laughter.

The emerald orbs absentmindedly glanced up to look at Alfred, but they widened in shock to see two pools of baby blue eyes staring back at him.

The blonde's face immediately turns to scarlet. He quickly hides his blushing face with his book, but it failed to hide his ears, which were red as well. He sneaked another peak at Alfred to see if he was looking, but he had hid his nose behind the book when he realized Alfred was still staring at him.

A smile of hope curved on Alfred's face.

Maybe he did have a chance…

Five minutes past and Alfred noticed the blonde calm down. His blush was gone, and his face returned to its original color. However, he refused to look at Alfred. His cautious eyes remained glued to his book, but Alfred knew he wasn't reading. He's been on the same page for the last five minutes.

His posture had changed. His legs had crossed and his back had straightened. It was a defensive pose since he knew he was being ogled at.

Meanwhile, Alfred was building up his confidence. He was going to confront the pretty blonde and ask him out. He already had a conversation starter, topics that he deemed interesting, and also flirty pick-up lines to lure him in.

He was going to do it. His confidence only grew stronger as his heart raced, and for the first time in forever, he felt _alive_.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred prepares to approach the other blonde until a voice interrupts them.

_We are now in station Liverpool. Please let the current passengers exit before you come in_.

Alfred would have ignored that since this wasn't the station he's stopping, it was two more before he can go.

However, the American froze when he sees the other blonde close his book. He opens the messenger bag beside him before stuffing the textbook inside. The train halts at the Liverpool Station. When the blonde stands up and exits the train, Alfred's heart stopped beating.

Alfred doesn't hesitate to chase after him.

x

"Hey!"

Alfred runs out from the train, his eyes catching sight of the other blonde. He was shorter than Alfred it seems. His back turns around, and he meets a surprised look on his face.

The American falls into a jog before stopping in front of him. Now that he was meeting him face to face, Alfred notices the tiny details on the latter's face that he didn't notice before. Light freckles dusted across his small nose and cheeks, his lips had a rosy tint to them, and his forest green eyes were like glowing gemstones.

And then, Alfred was speechless.

His mouth opened, but no words came out. He loses himself at the sight of emeralds staring back at him. His plan to woo and impress the latter had completely fell down the drain, dragging his confidence down as well.

It was like that for a few seconds, just the two of them staring at each other, until Alfred realized how he was making a fool of himself _**again**_. Darn it; he's losing his cool!

"My name is Alfred!" He introduces himself rather loudly. Alfred cringed when he saw Arthur wince.

_Great. Just fucking great. Good job, Jones. You're doing a terrific job!_

"Erm, sorry," Alfred mutters, laughing nervously. "May I know your name?"

The other looks at him with a funny look, incredulous. "You expect me to tell my name to a stalker? One who tried to take a snapshot of me?"

Alfred's heart dropped. He almost forgot about that. "Uhm, yeah?" He cringed again. He was really doing bad right now! Where was his bravado when he needed it?! "Wait, no… I mean… ah…"

The American closes his mouth and takes a deep breath. "I'm… I'm really sorry about that, but I'm no stalker! I promise!" He declared desperately, hoping the pretty blonde doesn't walk away. "I just… I wanted to talk to you, you know? But I wasn't sure if you, uh, if you swung both ways or not, haha, you get me, right?"

One of his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Ah…" Stop rambling, Alfred! "You… you're really cute, you know? I couldn't resist. I'll delete the picture if it makes you feel better. I wasn't planning on doing anything bad to it."

Green eyes widened in surprise. Crimson flashed across his freckled cheeks. "You think I'm cute?" He asks with disbelief.

"Well, yeah," he replied honestly. Alfred blushes slightly as well, bringing a hand to the back of his head. A habit he does when he was nervous. "And I was wondering if we can go out and get coffee together? Or watch a movie perhaps? Anything you want."

What happens after made Alfred's heart race. The other blonde smiles shyly, cheeks still flushed before speaking, "I'd like some tea please. And my name is Arthur."

Alfred felt like falling. He's really got it bad now.

Cute _and_ an accent? He was falling in love already.

Before they can exchange anymore words, Arthur pulls out a black pen from bag. He takes Alfred's wrist, sending the taller blonde's pulse to go overdrive. Arthur turns his arm to expose the inside before writing across the tanned skin.

Alfred wonders what he was writing. When Arthur was done, he smiled and lets go of his arm.

"I'm free on Wednesdays and Saturdays," Arthur says, flashing another bright smile before leaving.

As he walks away, Alfred's blue eyes suddenly wander south, landing on Arthur's small, pert butt that looked tight behind those trousers.

However, he glanced down at his left arm, only to see a number written across his skin. Arthur's number specifically.

A dorky smile was plastered on his face for the entire day.

After that, Alfred realized commuting by train wasn't so bad anymore because he got to see Arthur everyday.


	12. Ace

**Winston is bewildered by his master's sudden change of behavior. He couldn't comprehend why he acted so strangely, until another human appears at their door. And apparently, this human had a cat too.**

From the past few days, Winston wonders about his master's strange behavior. From his bed in the living room, he watches his golden haired human fiddle with an electronic in his hands. A wide smile was plastered on his face, puzzling Winston since he rarely sees him smile before. It's been like this for a couple of weeks now; his master became somewhat more… lively and happy for some reason. Winston knows both he and himself are happy together, but he has never seen his master look so radiant and carefree, as if he was standing on top of the world.

Maybe he did well on his college exams? That always made his human happy. And it also meant movie nights where they would huddle on the couch and watch films from the telly. He loved snuggling against his human. He was warm and he would rub his head until Winston falls asleep. It would be a good night tonight.

The next few days past and Winston notices his human acting more and more bizarre. The change was so drastic it almost scared him. He caught his master humming whenever he cooks lunch, he would be singing while he showers, he always had his nose stuck to his electronic (he would still be using it past their bedtime), and the smiles grew wider and wider. His master was also spoiling him a lot; he bought him more toys, fed him more treats, and they even went outside and had a walk.

His master _hated_ going outside. In fact, both he and his master preferred staying indoors to avoid contact with other humans. That is why Winston found it strange when his master suggested they have a short walk at the park. Winston wanted to decline, wishing to stay inside and curl up on the couch together, but he couldn't bring himself to do it after seeing the hopeful and zestful smile on his human's face.

What has happened to his master? He suddenly went from a quiet and reserved introvert to a giddy and cheerful person. It was so bizarre and Winston couldn't comprehend why his human's demeanor changed.

He soon got his answer a week later. Winston was on the couch watching a silly show on the telly, waiting for his human to come back from his trip to the grocery store. He heard the clicks at the door, indicating that his human has returned home. Winston jumps off the couch to greet his master, purring in content as he sees his golden-haired human walk in with a paper bag in his arms.

However, something else catches Winston's eye.

Behind his master was another human. A human he's never seen before. He was tall, taller than his master, with blonde hair that reminded Winston of wheat fields. Baby blue eyes sparkled behind a pair of spectacles. When those very eyes caught sight of Winston, the blue orbs lit up and the other human beamed.

"Aww, so this is Winston!" He chirped, closing the door behind him before crouching down beside the cat. "You're so small and cute, little buddy!"

The other human reached to pet the feline, but Winston had flinced and scurried away. He sprinted towards his own human, calling for him with distressed mewls. Winston finds refuge behind his human's feet, hiding his body as he stares warily at the stranger. Who was he? Why was he inside their home? Was he a burglar? Gasp! A _cat_ burglar?! They needed to leave now! They must escape from this dangerous human!

"See? I told you he'll get scared, Alfred," his human sighs, crouching down to rub Winston's head to soothe him.

"He reminds me a lot like you, haha! You were so jumpy when we first met."

"Oh, shut it, git. Make yourself useful and place the groceries in the kitchen."

Winston's green eyes exchanged between his human and this 'Alfred'. Why was his human so calm around the stranger? Shouldn't he be worried? His worried eyes glanced at his human, attempting to cry out to him but his attention was on Alfred.

"Sure thing, babe!" Alfred chirps before grabbing the paper bag from his human, then disappeared into the kitchen as he was instructed to.

While he was gone, Winston called for his human. When his human's large pair of forest green eyes turned to him, he smiled and rubbed Winston's head once more. "That's Alfred, you'll be seeing him more often from now on."

Seeing him more? But why?

His master leads him to the kitchen, where they see Alfred digging his hands inside the bag of groceries.

"Now you understand why you couldn't bring Ace?" Ace? Who's Ace?

"Mhmm," Alfred hummed in reply, his hands still searching for something in the bag. "But don't worry! I'll get Winston to like me in no time! And then he can meet Ace!"

Winston found himself getting dizzy from the stranger's hyper and exuberant personality. Everything about this stranger was loud. Both he and his human valued peace and quiet; so how come his human allowed this stranger to bring havoc upon their home?

"I told you, he's not very fond of new people, and other cats as well," his human sighs, remembering their previous arrangements with people he knew. "It will take long before Winston finally accepts you, and for him to become friendly with Ace."

"Don't worry, I got this! Plus, he and Ace are gonna have to meet somehow. And I have the perfect thing for Winston." Alfred's hand shoots out of the bag, revealing a small pack of treats. "Ta-dah~"

His human chuckles. "It's going to take more than that to gain his trust."

"Oh, come on! At least have some faith in me!" Alfred sits cross-legged on the kitchen floor. He opens the bag and lets a few treats fall on his palm. His eyes catches Winston again, and a wide grin curls on the human's face. "Here you go, little buddy. I got these for you. Arthur told me how much you loved these." Alfred spread out his hand, presenting the treats gathered around his palm.

Seeing the different shaped treats on his hand, Winston's mouth watered. As much as he wanted to pounce and nibble on the offered snacks, Winston held himself back. He didn't know who this person was, and why he was inside their home. Even if he might not be dangerous, Winston remains cautious.

"Aw, man," Alfred pouts, his hand falling in defeat. "I was sure this would work! It always worked on Ace!"

"Not on Winston though," Arthur pointed out. "Let's just hope he'll get used to you."

Alfred stands up and places the treats inside the bag. He approaches the pair with a sly smirk. "Well, that just means I'll have to visit you more, yeah?" He snakes an arm around Arthur, pulling the shorter blonde closer to his chest.

"Watch your hands, Mr. Jones," Arthur chastised with a grin when the arm was sliding even more south.

The two humans interacted in a way that confused Winston. Why were they standing so close to each other? Why was Alfred's arm around his human? Winston remembers when another human, a man that Arthur calls 'Frog', slid his arm around his waist, his human had snapped and whacked the latter with a broomstick. How come Arthur was not doing anything? His human had always ranted about personal space to the 'Frog', preaching about respecting one's privacy and such; so how come Arthur let this new human hold him so close?

So many questions filled Winston's brain, and they even multiplied as the hours pass by. Lunch time came around and the two humans were cooking together. Winston's lunch was already prepared and placed in his bowl, but he couldn't find his appetite. His attention remained focused on Alfred and Arthur, who stood side-by-side behind the counter, their backs facing Winston. Arthur was chopping vegetables while Alfred was putting ingredients in a bowl.

As they work, they shared a light and hearty conversation that was loud enough for Winston to hear. If Winston's ears didn't fail him, they talked about college it seems. Is that how they knew each other? Were they classmates? They seem awfully close to be classmates.

Arthur mentions something about Alfred, and the latter harrumphs in reply while the former laughs out loud. The other human pouts and Winston sees him bump his hip against Arthur's. Arthur replies back a nudge with his hip as well, and the pair fell into a playful fight with their hips. This peeked Winston's curiosity. He tries to formulate an idea about why these two were doing such a thing with each other, but he couldn't understand why.

Their teasing continued until Alfred did his next strike. The taller human seemed to have overestimated Arthur's strength because when he bumped his hip against his, much stronger this time, Arthur released a surprised yelped and lost his balance, threatening his body to plummet to the floor. Winston's body stilled in shock, eyes widening in worry knowing his master will get hurt from the fall.

Nevertheless, arms had moved with ungodly speed to catch Arthur before he falls, and the shorter blonde found himself pressed against a hard, sculpted chest. Winston sighs a breath of relief, but when he turns his gaze at the humans, he sees them staring at each other, their faces strangely red. Winston cocks his head to the side, folded ears twitching in curiosity.

Then, the two humans lean in and they shared a short peck on the lips. Winston hears Alfred mutter a soft apology before kissing Arthur's nose. They blushed again as they straighten their backs, nudging each other slightly before returning to their task in hand. The pair were quiet now, but both of them were flustered and blushing.

And then- _oh_.

Winston finally realized why. It had hit him like a pile of bricks.

His human had found a mate.

Upon realisation, Winston shyly looks away and nibbles at his food. If cats could blush then Winston would be a tomato right now. Now that he knew, everything from before now made sense. Why this stranger was welcomed in their home, why Arthur had let him in an intimate embrace; it was because they were mates. And that's what mates in the human world do.

It made Winston a little envious. He never knew that Arthur would ever involve himself in a relationship like this, and the cat was content with it. But now that his human had a mate, that means Arthur's affection is divided. Winston didn't want that, he only wanted Arthur to love him and only him!

But then, his master looked so happy. Happier than before and Winston knew he couldn't take that away from him. In addition, Alfred didn't seem that bad or evil at all. He saved his mate before he could take an ugly dive against the floor. And the fact that Arthur, his human that never liked the company of others, accepted Alfred to be his mate, then Winston knew he could trust this man. He even bought treats for Winston just to befriend him!

An hour slid past and the humans were eating already. Usually, when Winston was finished eating he would curl up on his bed in the living room and sleep the afternoon away. But before he could do that, he strolled over to Alfred slowly, looking shy at first before rubbing his head against the human's ankles. He heard them drop their conversation, felt the human's leg shift and then heard a coo above him.

"Aw, would you look at that."

Winston had placed his scent on him, meaning he recognized the human as a newfound friend.

A large hand rubbed his head, and Winston purred in content. He could hear both humans sputter in shock, but relief and happiness bloomed afterwards.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

x

Winston was awakened from his afternoon nap. He felt something tickling his nose, stirring him awake. Blinking, green eyes fluttered open, drowsy and unfocused. He opened his mouth to release a yawn, and as his vision slowly focused, he finds himself staring into a pool of azure eyes. Winston didn't react at first until he realized that the eyes he was looking at belonged to another cat.

A cat that he's never seen before.

_Hello~!_

When the other purred to greet him, Winston jumps out of his bed as a reflex, frightened by the sudden encounter. His frightened green eyes widened in shock at the larger cat, a Maine Coon by the looks of it, whose fur was short and white with a black ring of fur around his neck. The azure eyes belonged to him, and they were strangely sparkling at Winston.

Instead of replying, Winston scampered away from the cat, leaving the latter puzzled. He hung his head in the air, nose searching for his human's scent. Plague hit him when he couldn't find it. His human's scent was what calms him whenever he's troubled. He knows he'll truly be safe once he is in his master's arms. But where was he? Was he not in the house?

A different scent entered his nose, and it may not be Arthur's, but at least it was someone he was familiar with. He catches sight of Alfred inside the kitchen, humming a soft tune as he washes the dishes in the sink. Winston scurries towards him, hiding between his legs.

Alfred stops humming and looks down to see a ball of white and orange fur curled beside his feet. "You woke up early, little buddy," he wonders, but he soon found his answer when the other cat entered the room, meowing in confusion.

The human saw Winston flinch. "Oh, so it was you," Alfred pouts, sending the other cat a scolding look. Turning off the faucet and drying his hands, the tall human crouched down and picked the smaller cat in his arms, petting his fur to calm him down. "Sorry about that, little buddy. This is Ace, he's my cat," Alfred introduces, and on cue, Ace releases an excited meow. The human kept his serious look. "I told you not to go near Winston, Ace, you stubborn cat. You woke him up."

Ace, ignoring his master's stern voice, skipped over to Winston, greeting him once again before reaching a paw towards him. Winston mewls and buries head against the human, obviously showing the other his disinterest in meeting each other.

Alfred sighs. "It's alright, Winston, he's harmless. He won't hurt you," he assures the trembling cat. Poor thing. He must have been in shock, waking up to see a stranger lounging about. Alfred glances at Ace and noticed the cat's worried expression. "Sorry, bud. He's a little shy. You gotta tone down that energy of yours. He's not fond of new cats like you."

Turns out Arthur's mate had a cat of his own as well, a large chubby cat named Ace. Unlike Winston, Ace was a ball of energy that loves to play around with friends and eat a lot of cat food. The larger cat spurted out bursts of happy energy whenever he enters the room. He was quite the explorer too.

From the couch, Winston watches their new addition as he runs around his home, knocking a few stuff down, resulting him in getting reprimanded by both humans. It was interesting and slightly entertaining to watch Ace rile up his master and his mate. It seems there was no stopping the stubborn cat from doing what he wanted.

Alfred had been visiting their house more. He completed a full week before introducing Ace to them, well, to Winston because Arthur had met Ace beforehand. Despite Ace's enthusiastic demeanor, Winston still doesn't approve of him. He was hard-headed and he doesn't listen to his master; he means well but Winston feels uneasy around him.

Just like now. It was evening and they were having a movie night. The humans were sitting on the couch with their cats on their laps. The couch they were sitting on was actually a love seat, meaning it was meant for two people to be squished together. It didn't help Winston in this case; since the humans were sitting close together, no gap at all, it meant that the other cat was close to him as well.

Winston tried to ignore the other cat for the entirety of the movie, but when he snuck a glance to his left, he sees Ace staring back at him, a determined expression painted across his face. The Scottish Fold looked away immediately, hoping that Ace would do the same, but no.

_You don't really talk much, don't you?_

The other cat had inched closer, causing Winston to shriek and hide under his human's arms. "Ace," Winston hears Alfred call, his voice clear and laced with austerity. "I told you to stay put, didn't I?"

The larger cat seemed to pout and whine at that. "Sorry, Arthur. Ace is a little bit stubborn- well, actually a lot stubborn, but he usually obeys me when he knows I'm serious about it. I'm not sure why he's so disobedient right now."

"Maybe he's caught the flu?"

"Hmm, probably. I'll take him to the vet tomorrow."

Ace whined even more after hearing that statement.

x

Winston was awaken by soft murmuring. He opened his drowsy eyes to see the dimly lit living room, the telly now off and the clock showing the late hour. The humans must have finished the movie.

However, Winston questions his current placement. He was on his bed, the bed inside the living room. When did he get there? Last time he remembered he was on Arthur's lap, watching the movie. Arthur must have placed him here when he fell asleep.

Winston's eyes searched for his human and mate, seeing their heads disappear to the hallway. Releasing a soft meow, Winston leaps from his bed, running to catch up to Arthur. As he approached the humans, Winston sees Alfred following Arthur inside his room, causing the cat to release a mewl.

Arthur's eyes fell on him. The human knelt down and smiled, but the smile was small and it looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, love, but can you sleep in the living room for tonight?" He asks, his hand rubbing the top of the cat's head.

Winston eyes him incredulously. But why?

"Alfred will be sleeping on my bed tonight," Arthur explains in a soft voice. "Just for tonight, darling."

And with that, Arthur kissed his nose before disappearing inside his room with Alfred.

Winston remains standing with disbelief. At the same time, he feels a little hurt by Arthur's actions. Arthur had always let him sleep on his bed, he did so ever since he was young. And why did Alfred have to sleep on Arthur's bed? They had a guest room, the other human can sleep there. Whenever the 'Frog' visits Arthur, he would make the latter sleep in the guest room. So what made Alfred so special?

Because they were mates.

Oh, yeah. That.

Winston's ears dropped as he saunters back to the living room, plopping down on his bed. He curled into a tight ball, shivering from the cold air around him. As he ponders, he soon begins to wonder how different his life would be now that Alfred and Arthur are together. The humans appear to really love each other, and their relationship seems to become more and more serious as each day passes. Would Arthur not love him anymore? Would he love Alfred more? What would happen to Winston?

Winston had missed the old days; when it was just him and Arthur in this house. He missed Arthur's undivided attention. But now that Alfred was a part of their life, that attention was now split into two.

He didn't mean to sound selfish. He'd actually began to adore Alfred as well; the blue-eyed human was nice and caring and he took care of him like Arthur did. But at the same time, Alfred was slowly taking Arthur away from him. Winston knew this would happen one day, but he wasn't prepared for it.

_You too, huh?_

Winston jerked in shock, his head whipped towards the direction of the voice. He bit back a cry when he saw Alfred's cat, Ace, staring at him with a twinkle in his sky-blue eyes. He nearly forgot about the fact that there was another cat in the house. Despite the fact that Ace was a loud and noisy cat, he often appears out of nowhere.

_Sleeping outside because your master and his lover are off mating inside their bedroom?_

Winston blushed at that. He glared at the Maine Coon in front of him.

_Stop and be quiet._

Despite the obvious retort, Ace appeared to beam.

_You finally talked back to me! I've been here for almost a week; I started to think you hate me or something._

_Hate?_ Winston cocked his head to the side. _Why would I hate you?_

The Maine Coon looked at him incredulously. _You seem to despise me for being here. Whenever I try to talk to you, you always run away!_

Winston blushed in embarrassment._ I apologize. I didn't mean to make you think that way… I'm not really fond of strangers._

_You're just shy, aren't you? You're just like Arthur! He always blushed and runs away whenever Alfred does sweet things to him._

The Scottish Fold sputtered. _I-I am not shy!_

_Yes, you are!_

The two cats fell into a petty, useless argument. Nevertheless, after their weak bickering, Winston realized that having Ace around wasn't… that bad. He doesn't even remember why he was so uncomfortable with having the Maine Coon inside their house. Albeit the latter being so loud and stubborn, he was… bearable.

_Don't be too sad about your master._

Winston's folded ears twitched. _What?_

_Alfred's not taking him away from you. _Ace gave him a smile. _When I first met Arthur, I thought he was hogging all of Alfred's attention from me. It really bummed me out, but I realized it's not so bad! Arthur's really great, and he makes Alfred happy._

Winston sat up from his bed, his emerald eyes looking down at Ace. _Don't… don't you feel lonely at all?_

_Nope! _Ace plopped back on the ground, rolling to his back. _I know Alfred still loves me, and I'm confident that Arthur still loves you! He'd never turn his back on you!_

_How would you know?_

_I've spent enough time with your master to know how much he cares for you. He adores me too, y'know! He gives me a lot of snacks and treats… even though some of them were a little burnt. Anyway, he spoils me a lot! I mean, I'm not complaining. He always brings food whenever he comes to our house. He knows how much I love food._

_No wonder you're so fat._

Ace winced, his whole body turning to sit up as he gawked and sputtered at Winston's insult. _I am not fat!_

_Yes, you are. _Winston snickered. _I've never seen a cat as big as you are._

Ace pouted, bringing the other cat to snicker even more. _I'm a Maine Coon! It's in my nature to be big!_

_Sounds like excuses to me._

_Shut up! You! You're so small and tiny, take that!_

Winston smiled as he and Ace talked all night. He never expected to befriend anyone but Arthur in his life. When Winston was a kitten, he was abandoned inside a box on an alleyway. He remembers how cold and lonely he was until he saw a head hover over him, emerald eyes shining and twinkling with sympathy. It has been a long time since that night, and although his memory was fuzzy, he recalled how those small, pale hands had picked him up from that battered box and pulled him in a warm, protective embrace.

Arthur was his only companion and best friend. It scared Winston when Alfred entered their lives. He thought that the man would take Arthur away, leaving Winston all alone again. Nevertheless, Winston was wrong. Alfred was a great man, and if he made his master happy, then he was happy.

Arthur had lied when he said that Alfred was only staying for one night. The man had stayed over night after night. It didn't take long for them to realize that the man, along with Ace, had practically moved in with Arthur and Winston.

This meant more nights sleeping inside the living room. But Winston wasn't unhappy about it.

Because he had Ace by his side the entire time.

**My writing's a little rusty and rushed lol. Well, it has been two months since I've written something. This was actually inspired by someone on Tumblr! Although the prompt was different. Originally, I was supposed to write a drabble where Alfred and Arthur adopt a cat for the first time, but this idea suddenly came to mind.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try and finish the original one as well. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Pompoms and Skirts

**Arthur lost a bet to the Bad Touch Trio. Losing the bet resulted in him wearing a skirt and waving pom poms at the football field. Good thing the football players weren't here to witness Arthur's embarrass- oh shit. Spoke too soon.**

Rule number one for students schooling in World Academy: never make bets with the Bad Touch Trio.

Because any poor soul who does will surely lose.

And Arthur was one of them.

Arthur was not in his right mind when he made that bet with them. He was pissed in the first place, and the words came out naturally. After a few minutes since their deal did Arthur finally realize his mistake. A bad feeling plagued his insides, a heavy feeling that planted itself on his shoulders. He knew he was going to lose. He knew he had no chance of winning against them. They were named the Bad Touch Trio for a reason!

What did Arthur just get himself into?

When the deadline came, Arthur, with his last shred of dignity and pride, dropped to his knees and begged the evil trio desperately; he begged and begged for them to dismiss the bet and said that he would do something else instead. He suggested to give them an infinite amount of hallway passes, to give them the liberty to skip classes, or to provide them his utmost respect and loyalty as long as they don't force him to do _that_.

Arthur was desperate. And ashamed. Ashamed that he let these three bring down the Student Council President himself, a pupil with a snarky attitude that ruled the school with an iron fist. How did he let things go this far?

And because of one stupid mistake, here was Arthur, dressed in a purple cheerleading outfit that had their Academy's logo printed in front of his purple and white crop top. It showed his midriff, making the male self-conscious about showing so much skin.

Oh, no, it didn't end there. Along with the crop top was a mini skirt. A pathetic piece of clothing that barely covered his thighs. The hem only reached a quarter away from his hip, revealing just too much. Well, not too much at least. Metallic lilac spandex were worn underneath the skirt, hiding regions that Arthur didn't want other eyes to see.

What was he doing? He couldn't go out like this! His dignity was on the line! Who did those three sodding gits think they are? Throwing their president into tight fitting clothes and forcing him to practice with the cheerleaders. It was outrageous! Arthur can easily back out and go home; those idiots wouldn't even know!

However, Arthur couldn't. Because apparently, Gilbert was a close friend to the cheerleading captain, Elizabeta Héderváry, and is therefore a part of their plan. If Elizabeta doesn't see Arthur attend their practice session, she will most likely rat him out, causing the Bad Touch Trio to rat _Arthur_ out to the entire school.

If he doesn't do this, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert will release Arthur's deepest and darkest secret to the whole student body.

A secret that Arthur swore he'd take to his grave.

With no other choice, Arthur begrudgingly forced himself to do it.

x

The series of giggles was beginning to strike a nerve.

Arthur stood inside the small circle of cheerleaders, one hand holding two pom poms tightly and the other was pulling his mini skirt downwards. Why does it keep hiking up his thighs? Every step he takes the skirt seems to be getting shorter and shorter! What was up with this blasted thing?

They all wore the same uniform as him, the signature purple with white that represented their school colors. But it seems the others didn't have the same problem as him.

As Arthur gets more and more irritated with his skirt, the other cheerleaders around him giggled louder. It was funny to see their evil president in this get up; it almost made him look less terrifying. Usually when students see him getting riled up it would send them running towards the other direction.

But right now? With him wearing a crop top and mini skirt? Not so much.

Arthur finally notices the giggles and winks, so he delivers his scowl. The look that made the students back off or even _faint_. Nevertheless, the blonde-haired male was flabbergasted to see his infamous glare work uselessly against them. It only made them squeal and giggle louder, whispering within themselves words that Arthur could not hear.

"Stop mocking me," Arthur warned, pulling his skirt down one more time.

"They're not mocking you," Elizabeta assured, walking towards Arthur with a smile. "They just think you're really cute."

A series of hums chorused in agreement behind her.

"Hah?!" Arthur sputtered in shock. Him? Cute? How absurd! "How am I cute? How is a man wearing these types of clothes considered cute? Cute isn't even supposed to be a term to describe men!" The giggling intensifies. "Oh, will you all quit that!"

Elizabeta laughs as she places a hand on his shoulder. "You can't stop them from ogling at you," she whispered with a chuckle.

Ogle?! "I'd appreciate it if they stopped," Arthur snaps with a wild blush on his face. He was flustered alright. "Nothing about this is cute. I find this very disturbing!"

"Not to them though," Elizabeta snickers, gesturing to the giggling group of girls around them. It was fascinating to see their mean and vile president dress so girly. The uniform appears to have stripped his intimidating aura. "Ever consider joining the squad?"

"No!" Arthur retorted in horror, shaking his head rapidly. "Look, I haven't got all day, Elizabeta. Please, let's just get this over with. What are we doing today?"

Arthur could not forget the sinister smile on everyone's faces.

x

"No, no, no; I am not doing that!"

Arthur was stricken with horror at what he just witnessed. The girls performed a simple, basic flip that included four people: where three stood on the ground to hoist the other up in the air, the latter spinning and twisting as if there was no gravity at all.

That trick required hours of intense practice and training - and let's not forget to mention _flexibility_. Arthur may be flexible, but not in that _way_. How do they expect him, someone with no experience at all, to perform a trick practiced by professionals?!

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can!" Elizabeta encouraged as the girls set her feet back on the ground. She was the one that did those staggering movements in the air. "It's really easy when you get into it. You'll learn it in under ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Arthur wheezed, blinking in disbelief. "Who do you think I am?! How am I supposed to learn that in under ten minutes? Are you crazy?!"

"Looks like we got a coward, ladies," Elizabeta snorted, sending Arthur a challenging look while another girl blew a raspberry.

"Excuse me?!"

"What? You scared of heights?"

"Of course not," Arthur argued with a faint blush. He will not let them fluster him like this! "I'm being mindful actually. I'm afraid that I might injure one of you if I perform a stunt like that. Will three people be enough to carry me even?"

"Yes! Don't underestimate our strength; we exercise and train more than you think," Elizabeta said with a wink. "However, we're not the ones that will carry you."

Arthur rose a brow. "Then who?"

"Them," Elizabeta giggles, gesturing at someone behind him.

As Arthur turns his head around, a white flash exploding in front of his eyes. Behind the bright light revealed a smirking Frenchman with long, wavy platinum blonde hair. Behind the man were two other students, their lips pursed and cheeks red from suppressed laughter.

Upon realizing who they were, Arthur turned extremely red. "Francis!" He yelped, his hands jerking down to cover his exposed legs - more like attempted to. "Why are you here?!"

Maybe he shouldn't be surprised to see the Bad Touch Trio witnessing his impending embarrassment. Actually, now that he thought about it, they weren't here to laugh at him. They were here to collect _black mail material_.

"Give us a smile, mon cherie," France snickered, his grin curving wider. "This may or may not make it to the tribute for homecoming~"

"You better not, you sodding-"

"Since you're not attending at all, at least this video will make it to homecoming."

"FRANCIS!" Arthur shrieked, pulling his skirt more down. "You are the bloody vice president! This behavior is unacceptable!" Maybe if the dean were to hear of Francis' behavior - blackmailing another student - maybe they'll reconsider firing Francis from his position as Student Council Vice President. How did Francis even attain such a high position in the student body in the first place?

"Ohonhonhon, what is this?" Francis' eyes turned lustful as they glanced down at Arthur's legs. "How surprising to see that you shave, mon amie."

He threw Francis a pompom, in which the latter dodged effortlessly. "Shut up, frog! At least I don't look like some hairy buffon from my face and down," the Brit fired back with a smirk, but he couldn't wash away the blush of shame across his cheeks.

"I should be careful with my words, Arthur," the Frenchman winked, unfazed by the other's insult. "With just one click, everything will come out." He waved his phone in front of Arthur's face, causing the blonde to scowl at him.

"I really _really_ hate you, Francis."

"And I to you~"

Arthur couldn't wait to graduate.

x

After a few minutes of practice, Arthur realized everything about cheerleading wasn't so bad. He even learned that he could do the splits. Maybe he was flexible in that way as well.

Other than the fact that he was still clad in the ridiculous cheerleading outfit, he actually enjoyed practicing with the team - excluding the three idiots who kept hiking his skirt up to take more lewd photos of him. Hah! And they called _Arthur_ a pervert. What a bunch of morons. The Brit swore that for their senior tribute in graduation day, he was so going to include the pictures of Francis when he shaved himself a bald spot from Freshman year. It was a picture waiting to be exposed; he just needed the right time.

"Stop it!" Arthur slapped Francis' hands away. He was sitting in the Frenchman's shoulders, his legs draped in front of the latter's chest.

"I was merely holding you down, mon amie."

"You were _groping_ me, you fucking git."

"I was not - that is just your perverted brain creating that conclusion." When Francis' was sneaking a hand up his left thigh again, Arthur took a handful of Francis' platinum locks and pulled hard. Francis' blood-curdling shriek almost made Arthur regret his actions. "YOU SHORT LITTLE GREMLIN, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY HAIR!"

"Who are you calling short?!"

After a session of arguments, they resumed their practice. Arthur checked his watch, pleased to see that they had about fifteen minutes of practice left. They just needed to finish one more round of flips and turns - which Arthur surprisingly learned quickly - before adjourning the practice session. He could finally return to his slacks and dress shirt. He'll probably burn this cheerleading uniform in the weekend; he'd like to forget that this day ever happened in his life.

Arthur thought that everything was fine.

Well, he spoke too soon.

The Brit flinched at the chorus of squeals under him. At this point he was at the peak of the four-level pyramid - by the way, Arthur truly did underestimate these girls' strengths… Elizabetha was the one holding him up! He blushed at this fact, but his face flushed even more red at the sight of the football players rushing inside the stadium.

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, NO!

Arthur caught sight of a certain player with wheat-blonde hair and blue eyes in the middle of the crowd. He didn't second guess who this person was due to the signature bomber jacket he was wearing, the number '50' boldly printed at the back.

Upon seeing the man, a popular jock named Alfred F. Jones, Arthur's entire body froze. His heart skipped a beat and he finds himself gazing at him thoughtfully, his mind forgetting everything else around him. Reality pulled him back down, and upon realizing his current attire, Arthur hoped to God that Alfred doesn't look this way.

"Uhm, I think I want to go down now," Arthur chuckled nervously, hesitant eyes shifting from Alfred to Elizabeta.

Elizabeta opened her mouth to reply, but Francis beat her to it. "No, no! Practice isn't over yet, mon amie," the Frenchman reminded from down below. "Elizabeta, please do not listen to him."

"Francis," Arthur replied through gritted teeth, trying to send the message through a deep scowl. "Put me down."

"Don't you want to show off your sexy legs to a certain someone?"

Arthur's face burned red at Francis' comment. Sometimes Arthur liked to imagine himself strangling the Frenchman over a cliff, or shaving his curly locks as he cries; because that bloody idiot deserves it! That man needs to get punished for every time he pulls a prank to embarrass Arthur. He's done that already by putting him in these clothes, and now he's about to embarrass Arthur in front of his crush!

Yes. Crush. Arthur had somehow formed a crush on World Academy's golden boy.

This was Arthur's most deepest and darkest secret that he'd take to the grave.

If word came out that Arthur Kirkland likes Alfred F. Jones… the Brit needed to pack all of belongings and return back to England to hide away in a cave and never face civilization again.

It would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to Arthur. Him? Mr. Goody-two-shoes-with-a-stick-up-his-ass having the audacity to crush on every girl's dream boat? It would put a dent on Alfred's reputation in World Academy; anyone would be embarrassed if they found out that Arthur Kirkland had a crush on them.

It was quite sad actually, but Arthur thought he'd get away with it! If it weren't for Francis' gossip-sniffing nose, then his secret wouldn't have been shared with three other people. Meaning he wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place!

The Bad Touch Trio, aware of Arthur's unrequited love, dared the Brit to ask Alfred to homecoming. Arthur, being stupid for the first time, accepted it and failed miserably. At this point Arthur had no idea what drove him to accept the challenge. Was it his pride? Or was it the fact that he thought he'd get a chance with Alfred?

Which is impossible. The man never made time to even look at Arthur. Oh, and did he mention that Alfred was straight?

Returning back to reality, Arthur almost lost balance when he and Alfred's eyes meet. The American was staring at him; not at any of the other cheerleaders, he was staring at Arthur. And he was staring _hard_.

Arthur felt his heart drop. _Fuck my life_. It didn't look like it, but Alfred was probably laughing on the inside, thinking of how ridiculous Arthur looked.

It was so embarrassing. Arthur felt like curling and dying inside a dark hole.

"Alfred!"

One of his teammates had called behind him, but Alfred never responded. The pair had been playing football, but Alfred's attention strayed over to Arthur. Since he wasn't focusing on their game, the football that flew over hit the ground instead, breaking Alfred from his trance.

Arthur watched everything transpire from above, and he gasped when he sees the football ricocheting towards him. From his peripheral vision, the students only watched as the ball hurled upwards to Arthur's direction, earning him even more unwanted eyes to witness his embarrassing attire. Afraid of the ball thrashing against his face, Arthur's hands shot up and caught the football perfectly.

Relief washed over him for a second before terror stroke. Catching the ball had made him lose balance, forcing his body to fall backwards. Gasps and screams shrilled under him as he watched the blue sky take over. He hears himself scream as well; although the fall would be short, it would still cost him a sprain or two.

The fall was quick, leaving Arthur no time to adjust to a better falling position. Nevertheless, he didn't need to worry, for he had fallen into a pair of strong arms that broke his fall. The Brit finds himself pulled into a warm embrace, his head against a hard chest while his hands held onto a broad back. His eyes quickly looked up to meet Alfred's gaze, the latter sporting a faint blush on his cheeks.

Arthur didn't care how Alfred had gotten here with ungodly speed, nor did he acknowledge the worried crowd forming around them; he focused his attention onto those mesmerizing pools of azure that were Alfred's eyes.

The Brit realized why he'd fallen so hard for Alfred. His eyes, ever so blue like the sky, would twinkle whenever he was happy and excited. Along with the pearly-white American smile, the gorgeous tanned skin, and those toned muscles that hid behind those tight-fitting shirts. Who wouldn't fall in love with the golden boy of World Academy?

Arthur never realized how he and Alfred were staring into each other's eyes until a flash clicked in the background. The Brit tore his gaze away from the American, and in a fraction of a second his face turned red at the audience who were watching Alfred hold Arthur like a prince carrying a princess in a fairy tale.

"Another picture to add to the tribute!"

Arthur had never ran away so fast in his life.

x

Inside one of the stalls in the changing room, Arthur was fuming. He was still wearing the flimsy outfit. Why? Because three idiots decided to steal his goddamn clothes! He had set his duffle bag beside the stall door, and as he was pulling the top over his head, he saw an arm shoot inside from below, grasping onto the straps of the bag before pulling it out.

Arthur didn't even have time to shout in anger; their laughter bounced across the walls of the changing room, overshadowing the Brit's quibbles. Their banters began drowning out as they exit the building, leaving Arthur alone with no change of clothes.

After a few minutes, he kicked the stall door open, causing the rest of the stalls to rattle and shake. Arthur was not walking back to the dorms looking like this. He still had a shed of pride inside of him, he wasn't about to let it shatter any further.

Arthur remembered leaving his gym clothes inside the locker rooms.

That was his last resort for a change of clothes. However, as he enters the locker room, he jumps and screams when he sees Alfred sitting on one of the benches. The blue-eyed American lifts his gaze, smiles, and waves.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Arthur dismisses his pounding heart. He could still feel the anger coursing through his veins; it did a lot to mask his flustered demeanor. "After school hours ended fifteen minutes ago. You're supposed to be heading home or to the dorms."

Alfred stood up and shrugged. "I could say the same thing to you, Mr. President," he replied with a grin. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, hesitant. Was he nervous?

Arthur decided to look past it. "One of my responsibilities include patrolling around the campus facilities to ensure the students, like you, aren't hanging around after the gates are closed." It was a lie. After the Bad Touch Trio stole his clothes, he had to stay inside the stalls, waiting for everyone to clear out so he could run to the locker room and change. He was sure the football players left after everything had gone quiet, so why was Alfred still here? "You never answered my question; why are you here?"

Arthur watched Alfred bring a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Uhm…"

Azure eyes were blinking and fluttering from behind a pair of spectacles. When they decided to shift down, lingering on a certain spot, Arthur sucked a gasp and cleared his throat. He's entirely forgot about the outfit he was wearing.

Saving himself from any more embarrassment, Arthur shuffled past Alfred, forgetting that the latter hasn't answered him yet. He sauntered to his locker, ready to grab his gym clothes and track-star run back to the stalls, but he skidded to a stop. One of the locker doors were opened, slightly swinging from left to right while creating a faint creaking sound. Only then did he realize it was his locker. And only then did he realize it was _empty_, save for the bottle of shampoo and body wash. Other than that, there were no signs of his gym clothes.

"What the-?!"

"Oh, uhh…" Alfred stammered behind him. Footsteps creeped closer. "Francis, Antonio and Gilbert came in and they uh… took your stuff."

_What_. "You saw and didn't think to _stop_ them?!" Arthur spun angrily, scowling hard at Alfred while pointing an accusing finger. "Tell me, are you a part of their plan to embarrass me even further?!" What if Alfred knew of Arthur's crush on him? At this point, Arthur was too angry to care.

Alfred held up his hands defensively while he shakes his head. "No! Hey, dude, calm down! I did try to stop them, I really did - trust me. But Francis was threatening to shut down the football club if I interfered with them - which is really not cool by the way, for a Vice President to do that. Anyway, I promise I'm not lying! I'd let you borrow my gym clothes so you can change, but uh… they'd probably be to big for you, they'll hang on you most likely, and they're actually unwashed and really gross - or you know what, just… just disregard what I just said ten second ago.. haha… ha…"

Arthur, perplexed at Alfred's rambling, stared at him incredulously. One of Alfred's traits was being obnoxiously loud and confident, ever so to the point where you can hear him talk from a mile away. The Brit never witnessed a moment where Alfred appeared so nervous and reserved until now. Was he okay? Was this even Alfred he's talking to? What if it was his brother? Alfred… did have a brother, right? He's heard of him before… what was his name again? Max? Michael? Mitch? He knew the American had a brother… but he couldn't remember his name.

"Also, uh, your question… I'm here to apologize." Alfred was looking everywhere but Arthur. And if the Brit squint hard enough, he could see a faint blush glowing on Alfred's cheeks. "It was my fault you fell and almost broke an ankle… or an arm. I wasn't paying attention to the game, and I couldn't catch the football on time. I'm really sorry about that…"

Now it was Arthur turn to look away and become bashful. He awkwardly held his arm and replied, still refusing to look at Alfred now that he remembered how the latter had caught him. So embarrassing! A small part of him wanted to see the picture that Francis had taken, the picture of Alfred holding Arthur bridal style… but the other part said he wanted to delete that picture forever.

"I… accept your apology. And I'd like to thank you for catching me back there. You shouldn't feel too bad, I suppose."

"Really? Thanks, dude," Alfred replied. When Arthur turned to look at him, he sees Alfred smiling and gazing at him straight to the eye. Arthur would have looked away, but he locks his gaze once Alfred turned bashful again. His hand reached up to grab the back of his neck. "Anyways, uh, hey, Arthur - I uh…"

Alfred continued to ramble incoherent sentences that were so un-Alfred like it began to persuade Arthur into believing that this may not be Alfred, but his quiet, introverted brother instead. What was his name again?

"Yeah so… homecoming is coming up.."

Mike? Mason?

"It's next week Friday…"

Max? Michelle? Wait, no that's a girl's name.

"And I uh, I need a date..."

How does he not remember his name? They were in the same grade and class… were they in the same class? He doesn't see him that often.

"I was wondering if you wanted… Arthur?"

Mateo? Miguel? No, that was Antonio's brother.

"Arthur?"

Mark? Martin? Miles?

"Arthur, are you listening to me?"

Arthur hummed, blinking away from his thoughts. The blue-eyed American glanced at him, his brows furrowed to show concern.

"Uh, pardon, what did you say?" Wow. How embarrassing.

"You weren't listening?"

"No… sorry…"

"You didn't hear a single word at all?"

"No…"

Alfred stops, and he takes a long pause. The awkward silence was making Arthur really anxious, especially since Alfred was staring at him. Literally. He stared with no emotion in his face. What was he thinking? Was he angry? Annoyed? Maybe Arthur should have listened… it sounded important too.

"I was asking if you want to go to homecoming with me," Alfred said, rather too quickly.

Arthur didn't quite catch it. "I thought you weren't going to homecoming?" After realizing what he just said, the golden-haired Brit stammered. "Or that's what I've heard…"

It was kind of true. Ever since the drama about Alfred declining to be a candidate for homecoming king broke out, Arthur's been listening into the gossip. Part of him was relieved that Alfred declined the offer, because there was a very high chance of Alfred winning the title, and that would mean he would be dancing with the homecoming queen. Nevertheless, a part of him was curious on _why_ Alfred declined because, once again, he had a very high chance of winning and even he knew that.

"Who ever said I wasn't attending homecoming?"

"Well, you did decline your candidacy for homecoming king."

"That doesn't mean I'm not attending."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence filled the air.

"So?" Alfred was the first to break it. His face was still flushed pink. "What do you say?"

Arthur furrowed his brows. "Say what?"

"About homecoming?"

"What about it?"

"..."

"..."

"Did you hear me when I asked if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?"

"No, I didn- wha… what?!"

Did he hear that correctly?

Alfred? Alfred Fucking Jones? Asking him to homecoming?

"Me?" Arthur's mouth was agape. Questions began flooding his head. "You're asking me to go to homecoming with you?"

"Yeah, about two times," Alfred chuckled, and all of the nervousness he used to carry dissipated. He now held a confident smile, which was blinding Arthur because of how bright it was. "Took you long enough to react."

"Wait a minute, hold up… me?" Arthur's heart was racing. This cannot be happening. "You're joking, right?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. Why would I be joking?"

"Did Francis set you up?"

"No? Why would you assume that? This isn't a prank, if that's what you're thinking. I promise! I've been wanting to ask you to homecoming, I just couldn't find the right time… or the courage. It's part of the reason why I declined running for homecoming king. 'Cause if I do end up winning, I didn't want to leave you and dance with some random girl… a-assuming you do say yes! W… will you go to homecoming with me? Please?"

All those questions began escaping Arthur's lips without him knowing. "Me? Why me?"

Alfred blushed again. "Well, you're really cute, y'know? And pretty. I've been trying to build the courage to talk to you ever since I first saw you. But you were always so busy, being President and all, and I thought that someone like you would never look my way."

_I felt that about you as well_. Was what Arthur wanted to say, but he bit his tongue.

"And when homecoming was announced, I thought it would be the best opportunity for me to make a move. So… yeah. You look really adorable in that outfit by the way."

Arthur had turned scarlet at this point.

No way.

Alfred Fucking Jones actually _liked_ him?

"That doesn't make sense!" Arthur blurted out. "Aren't… aren't you straight? There's literally thousands of girls that would kill to be asked to homecoming with you."

Alfred chuckled. "I don't swing that way, dude."

"Swing what-" Oh. _Oh_. "Wha… what? But I thought… I was positive that you were… I was sure…"

Arthur shuts his mouth when something warm pressed around his back. He glanced up to see Alfred wrapping his bomber jacket around Arthur's shoulder.

"You don't have to answer me now, I'll give you time to think about it! And it's getting late. We should go," Alfted announces, pointing a thumb behind him. "I don't have anything else but my jacket, it's still a little big, but it's better than nothing, yeah? Don't want you catching a cold."

Arthur rather liked the warmth radiating inside of the jacket. Slipping his arms inside the sleeves, he chuckles at the fact that his hands couldn't even reach the end of them. The rim of the jacket reached his thighs. It wasn't the perfect size, but who was he to complain? The jacket made him feel strangely protected and comfortable.

"I can walk you to the dorms if you want," Alfred offered with a wink. "If Francis, Antonio or Gilbert show up, I'll be more than happy to chase them away for you. Sound good? I am a hero after all."

Arthur laughed at that. His heart was fluttering and he was getting giddy, as if his high school crush had asked him out on a date. Well, in this case that was true. It was what Arthur felt like at the moment.

"So? Shall we?" Alfred gestured to the exit.

Before leaving, Arthur spoke, "Uhm, Alfred? I'd… I'd love to go to homecoming with you."

Alfred's smile was brighter than the sun, and his blue eyes were twinkling. "Really?" Arthur could tell the American wanted to bear-hug the life out of Arthur, but he resorted to wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder instead. Baby steps it seems. "That makes me glad. We should match by the way! That'll be really awesome! I'll buy the tickets also, so don't worry about them. Should we get boutonnières? Actually, I'll get them as well! What do you say about roses?"

Arthur watched with a smile as Alfred planned their homecoming. It was like watching a child getting excited for his birthday.

"You're really sweet for a jock."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Take it as a compliment."

Both of them exit the building with bright smiles.

x

Meanwhile, three pairs of eyes watched Alfred and Arthur walk further away from the building, the American's arm still wrapped around the shorter blonde's shoulders.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Francis grinned at Antonio and Gilbert, who were giving each other a high five.

"All those two lovebirds needed was a little push~"

**Arthur wearing Alfred's jacket gives me life.**


	14. Crushing

**If you're taken, wear red. If you're single, wear white. But if you have a secret crush on someone, wear pink. ****_Alfred wore the brightest pink shirt._**

It was announced that on Valentine's Day, all students of World Academy were to expose their relationship status by wearing the corresponding colors: if you were taken, wear red, if you were single, wear white, if you have a secret crush on someone, wear pink.

It was an idea proposed by Francis Bonnefoy, the student council vice president, and at first the proposal was just for laughs and giggles, but it was actually favored by the rest of the student council and the class officers. Mostly because that meant they didn't have to wear their uniforms on Friday, but at the same time, the students were excited to see how this whole plan was going to unfold.

Was the cheerleader captain taken? Was the handsome jock single? These were all questions that some of the students had, and some wondered if their crush had someone they liked. Those who wore pink gained the most attention, especially when Alfred F. Jones, the Academy's Golden Boy, walked in the school gate wearing the brightest pink long-sleeved shirt.

It definitely caught everyone's eye, and all of Alfred's admirers had caused a ruckus. It would have made them happy to see the boy wear white, but pink? Knowing that Alfred had a crush on someone made every girl swoon and squeal.

But now here was the question: who was Alfred F. Jones crushing on?

x

In the sea of reds, whites, and pinks, a green anomaly entered the classroom. Alfred's azure eyes caught sight of the deviation, and it wasn't just him who eyed the newcomer. Clad in a large, army-green sweater, Arthur ignored the faint boos bellowed by his fellow classmates. He paid no attention whatsoever as he ceremoniously sat down on his chair, which was on the corner of the classroom. Next to Alfred's.

When the Englishman took his seat, Alfred glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know if it was him or the fact that it was Valentine's Day, but the American's heart drummed hard against his chest. He was no stranger to these feelings, having discovered them since he was a Freshman. It was nearing the school year when he realized he'd fallen hard for Arthur Kirkland.

It made Alfred wonder why exactly had he fallen for someone like Arthur. The latter seems to be the most unlikeable person ever, especially now that he's Student Council President. But if you looked past the cynical and snarky attitude of his, you'd find yourself surprised. Arthur was handsome, there was no lie about that. Golden blonde hair, forest green eyes, perfect porcelain skin, and freckles. If you were close enough you could see the faint freckles that dusted all over Arthur's nose and cheeks.

These features were most prominent when the Englishman wasn't running around with a scowl. Alfred once caught Arthur sleeping peacefully in the library, and it was a sight he can never forget.

By now you'd expect him to ask the boy out seeing how infatuated he's been for the past four years.

But it was hard. Even if Alfred was the most popular guy here in World Academy, he knew it wouldn't be enough to impress Arthur. And seeing how messy his relationship with Arthur was, Alfred knew he had no chance. Watching him from afar was good enough, but he knew his heart didn't want to accept that.

He could try and court Arthur, but he just can't. Alfred has no idea on why he can't gather the courage to ask the boy out. The American had an endless flow of confidence, but it gets blocked whenever he sees Arthur nearby.

Oh, and there was another problem.

"Hah! You're so lame, Artie. Why are you wearing green?"

Alfred cannot shut his damn mouth.

Of course he doesn't mean that. Arthur was beautiful, in every way possible. In fact, that green sweater he was wearing made him look extremely cute today. It was a tad bit bigger than him, probably a size bigger, but Alfred wasn't complaining. Makes him want to imagine how Arthur would look like if he was wearing Alfred's clothes.

_Adorable_.

Alfred cursed himself for being so stupid. He was completely backwards whenever it came to talking to Arthur. He meant to compliment him, but in the end, he ended up insulting the latter.

Which made him earn a deep scowl.

"Francis never announced that green was 'none of your bloody business'?" Arthur snapped, emerald green eyes flaring in anger.

Alfred was unfazed. It didn't intimidate him at all; honestly, it was like looking at a hissing kitten. Hostile, but cute.

"I don't know, dude. You should have read the flyer. Green isn't a part of the attire today."

"I'd say it is."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're the president?"

"Because I find this whole thing ridiculous!" Arthur cringed when he earned a hush from their homeroom teacher. After a quick apology, Arthur returned his attention back to Alfred, his eyes still ablaze. "If I had complete control over the student council, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Boo, way to ruin the fun, old man. No one likes wearing those boring uniforms. Probably just you though." _Holy shit, Alfred, shut the fuck up!_ "If you were single you could have just worn white… unless you're crushing on someone."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Impossible. At least I'm not dressed like a gay pride parade float."

Alfred wanted to laugh at that. "Pfft, you're just cranky 'cause you never got any chocolates from anyone."

Chocolates. The one way to confess to your love interest. Alfred had wanted to give Arthur chocolates today, but it would be too obvious. Even if the American had been standing outside a chocolate shop for thirty minutes, contemplating if he should buy Arthur a box of chocolates. In the end he dismissed the idea, knowing very well that it would only go to waste. Just like his feelings.

The one option for him to do was move on. But how can he? Alfred has fallen way too hard for the Englishman. Several girls had already confronted Alfred today, declaring their love for him as well as offering him many chocolates and sweets, but he sadly turned them away. Accepting them meant he felt the same way. Which he doesn't.

"I did receive chocolates today, for your information."

Alfred's breath hitched. What did he say?

Arthur opened his bag before digging through the inside. After a few seconds he pulled something out; a small, ivory box with a small bow tied around to keep it together. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was inside. And that thought had pierced Alfred's heart.

Someone had given Arthur chocolates, on Valentine's Day, and he accepted them.

Man down.

Alfred was unable to say anything. While he maintained a calm, expressionless face, he was going crazy inside. No wonder why Arthur never wore the attire today. He did have a crush on someone, and was probably too afraid to admit it. And somehow, his crush must have liked him back. The chocolates were proof of that. Why else would Arthur accept chocolates if the person giving it to him was none other than his crush?

Alfred was slowly dying in the inside, and he knew he had to say something or else Arthur was going to get creeped out by the sight of the American just staring at him blankly. But how can he? His heart was broken. It was slowly breaking into pieces, and those pieces shattered into more pieces. The thought of Arthur being happy with someone else churned his insides. Was this how rejection feels like? He hoped to get rejected properly instead of this. It might have been less painful that way. Maybe-

Arthur had cleared his throat, causing Alfred to focus his attention back to him.

"Uhm… but…" The Englishman's eyes had darted away, looking unsure and a bit flustered. A pinkish hue had dusted against his freckled cheeks, and he was looking everywhere but Alfred. "I'm not really a chocolate person, this is too sweet for me. So… uh, here. You can have them."

Alfred watched as Arthur offered the box of chocolates, his small hand trembling a bit. He glanced at the box, and then to Arthur before grinning.

"Hmm." Warmth blossomed in his chest. It made him really giddy all of a sudden. "Did you really receive this from someone? Or are you just saying that just so you can give me chocolates?"

Arthur sputtered, the pink blush turning to a deep scarlet in just a second. The shade had reached all the way to his ears, making Alfred swoon over how cute Arthur was when he was flustered.

"Wha… n-no! I don't.."

"Aww, Artie, I didn't know you were crushing on me."

"I am not!" Arthur practically screamed. "I saw these on my office desk this morning. Someone did give them to me. But I don't want them, I don't eat sweet stuff like this. And it would be a waste if I didn't eat them."

"And why are you giving it to me then?"

"Since you're such a glutton, I thought I'd give it to you. And it doesn't have any meaning to it either, so you should just take it."

"And what if I don't want them?"

Alfred swore he saw a look of hurt flash across Arthur's face. But it disappeared in a second. "Then I'll just give it to someone else-"

"Wait, no I'll take it!" Without any thought, he snatched the box of sweets from the Englishman's hands. His heart drummed faster and harder when his skin met Arthur's own, the contact sending waves of electricity throughout his whole body. Excitement bubbled in his chest, and he felt a foreign feeling wash over him; hope? Was it hope? Arthur had given him chocolates, which was a big deal actually. But Arthur said he received those chocolates anonymously… was he telling the truth? Alfred didn't know.

He didn't care anyway. He got chocolates from Arthur! That was a win. And even though the latter had completely ignored him, now paying attention to his notes, there was a small smile on the Englishman's lips.

As Alfred spends the rest of his free time snacking on the chocolates, completely ignoring the gasps and cries from the girls in the classroom, the American had wanted confirmation. Confirmation that Arthur had actually bought this for him and was trying to hide it. He'd probably never know; he'd have to ask Arthur himself, to which the former knew would never receive a valid response.

A quiet 'tsk' rang beside him followed by the sound of a pencil plummeting to the ground. Alfred looked below, only to see the pencil rolling next to his shoe. It was Arthur's.

"I got it," Alfred announced before bending down to pick it up. Once he did, something caught his eye.

Blue eyes glanced at Arthur's feet, and when the Englishman shifted, his uniform pants lifting upwards, Alfred almost choked.

Arthur was wearing pink socks.

They never said the attire had to be just shirts.

x

Maybe Alfred was going to get those chocolates for Arthur after all.


	15. We Need More Lemons

**Kirkland's Lemonade Shack wasn't the most favored vendor during the summer festival, but when the famed actor Alfred F. Jones decided to run their register, the Kirklands reckoned they were going to need more lemons. **

"What are you **_doing_** here?!"

Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth, regretting the fact that he just shouted for the whole world to hear. But how could he not conceal his shock? Alfred Freaking Jones was here. In London. During the summer. With no bodyguard around to swat away fans that could literally stampede over him in any second.

"How… how did you even get here?" Arthur asks in a strained whisper.

"Duh, Artie, can't you see? I'm in disguise."

The man stood behind their truck, an innocent smile on his face. Arthur couldn't help but facepalm at the American's 'disguise'. Black pants, black hoodie, and shades - definitely not suspicious _at all_. If he wasn't suspected to be Alfred F. Jones, the rising American actor that starred as the lead role in his first movie at just nineteen, he'd probably be seen as some lunatic who dressed in all black under the scorching hot sun.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Grabbing the young man's arm, he pulled him inside their truck. Three pairs of eyes watched in confusion as Arthur hustled, quite with effort, a tall man inside their vendor. Before any of them can speak, Arthur instructed, "Close the shutters."

The man nearest to them did so, reaching an arm to pull the shutters down. "What's this all about?"

"Gee, it's kinda… it's kinda hot in here," Alfred whines, fanning himself as sweat beaded on his temples.

"Of course it is, you git. Who wears all black under the summer's sun? Are you asking to get heat exhaustion?"

"It was to dis-"

"That is not a disguise, Alfred," Arthur chided.

Alfred takes off his aviator glasses, revealing a set of crystal blue eyes. Unveiling his hoodie, wheat-blonde hair popped out, which was gelled except for that stubborn cowlick that never seems to go down no matter how much products they put.

"But they always use these in the movies! And hey, it worked, didn't it?" Alfred grinned his award-winning smile, and he wasn't rude, he acknowledged the rest of the people around them. "Hiya! I'm guessing you guys are Artie's brothers? Wow, the eyebrows are a family trait, aren't they? I'm Alfred and- is that lemonade?!"

Arthur groaned to himself. Alfred hasn't even stayed for less than a minute and he was already giving Arthur migraines.

"Alfred, aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii right now?"

"Yep!"

"So why aren't you in Hawaii?"

Alfred shrugged. "Didn't want to go."

"And why, may I ask? Why are you denying a deserving two-month break from show business?"

Arthur didn't know if he was talking about Alfred or himself. Alfred taking a vacation meant Arthur could take a vacation. Does the American not know how tiring it was baby-sitting him during the entire movie shooting?

Nearly three months of taking care of this man-child led Arthur to no sleep due to Alfred's abnormal schedule and needs, no leisure, no time for himself; but what Arthur did gain was _white hair_. God, the man was only twenty-three and he was already getting white hair. Luckily, he was born with pale-blonde hair; his white hair strands weren't as noticeable.

But anyway, does Alfred not have any mercy for his poor assistant? When Arthur applied for this position, having been the most eligible, he expected Alfred to be civil, modest, and a gentleman. But the second he was introduced to Alfred, Arthur realized the young man carried none of those traits.

The Alfred that he saw in television, the charming American that everyone loved, was a _lie_. Alfred F. Jones was nothing but a child in a man's body. He had Arthur running around like some nanny trying to pacify a wailing baby. It was Arthur this, Arthur that - _Arthur, can you buy me a frappuccino? Arthur, can you buy me a Big Mac? Let's watch a movie together! I'll sleep when I want to! You can't force me to eat that!_

It drove Arthur _insane_.

However, he did need to give Alfred some credit…

Alfred was just nineteen; young, yet jam-packed with talent. Although his father was already a well-known business man, Alfred earned his fame through his talents. Watching the man do his career, acting, Arthur was blown away. Alfred managed to transform himself into a character for the cameras; different attitude, different voice, different demeanor - Arthur admired him regardless.

Even if the American was so goddamn annoying at some times.

"I missed my flight actually," Alfred confessed with a shy smile, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. "And I couldn't get a hold of my secretary so… I couldn't get a reschedule. And I didn't want to stay in the airport either."

Arthur sighed heavily. "Did you at least try to email her?"

"About that - I actually came here to ask you to do that for me! That's your job, isn't it?"

Arthur's brothers had to hold their little brother back from pummeling the American.

x

"She just emailed me back. The earliest flight she can get is tomorrow at noon. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah! I'll just hang with you guys in the meantime."

Arthur thought it was the best idea. If he sets loose a famous actor out there with no security at all, Alfred wouldn't even last for a second.

"I'll drop you to our house. Mum's there right now. You've met here before, right? She'll entertain you," Arthur says, gesturing Alfred to stand up and follow him.

"Are you going to stay with me at your house?"

"No, our shift doesn't end until six."

Alfred shook his head. "Then I don't want to go to your house."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alfred, not now." He cannot handle Alfred's stubbornness, not under this heat.

"But I don't wanna!" Alfred whined. "If you're worried about me fainting then fine, I'll change into something else."

"Alfred, it's not that. You can't-"

"I wanna stay with Arthur!"

"Oh my goodness, Alfred, I am not handling your tantrums while I'm on my break."

Arthur's brothers sat on the sidelines, watching the pair go back and forth like mother and child. Scott, the eldest with fiery velvet hair, even scoffed a laugh, contemplating to himself about the fact that Arthur was earning _hundreds_ per day just by baby-sitting this actor? And was it always like this between them?

"What are you going to do here even?"

"I can help!"

Arthur rose a brow, unimpressed.

"I'll help with anything you guys need," Alfred suggested, his face determined.

Before Arthur could retort, Scott interrupted, "There's not that much you can help with, mate. We don't get that many customers anyway." And by that he means none.

"Oh… but I still want to help! I can help clean the dishes-"

"Both of us know you've never cleaned a single plate in your life."

"Uhm, I can go pick lemons?"

"We've got a full stock of lemons; we're good with that."

"Anything that needs to be lifted and moved?"

Arthur blushed a little, but he thanked the gods his face was already red because of the heat. And no matter how much he wanted Alfred to lift and flex his muscles - "No, no need."

Alfred panicked. "I can… I can help with the lemonade! I used to sell lemonade as a kid, you know. Outside our house. No one really bought now that I thought about it… probably 'cause I didn't know you're supposed to dilute the juice with water. It was a little funny when they drink it though, they made this silly face and-"

"Maybe," William, the second youngest, started, putting his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Maybe you can run the register; since you're so chatty and social. You know how to handle simple Maths, right? You just take their money, count the change, and give it to them. And the currency is in pounds, boy, not dollars."

"I can do that," Alfred replies, turning to Arthur with a grin. "Yeah, I'll do that!"

Another groan… oh no.

x

When the Kirkland's Lemonade Shack opened its shutters, it definitely gained attention. Why wouldn't it?

Alfred, no longer clad in his suspicious clothes, was now wearing a pair of red beach shorts and a white tank top that just hugged his upper body perfectly. His biceps were a sight to see; tanned, strong, and bulging. That along with the blue eyes and the all-American white smile, it was beginning to lure in customers.

At first they just hovered, checking if the handsome man standing behind the register as actually Alfred F. Jones. It didn't take that long for them to realize it. If the pretty face wasn't enough evidence, the purple-stained bangs and the matching star tattoo on the man's cheek definitely confirmed their suspicions.

It started with one person, and then two, and then three, and then they were coming in hordes. Soon enough half of the people attending the festival were all lining up in front of their truck. At this point the people weren't here for the lemonade, but for Alfred F. Jones himself.

Alfred did a good job actually. He took their orders and made sure to give them a quick, polite chat - and maybe some pictures and autographs - but whilst he did that, the Kirklands behind him were in utter chaos.

The orders have been coming back and forth non-stop. They began to regret their choice of having Alfred run the register, but at the same time, the man was earning them loads of money. Despite the fact that everything inside their truck was upside down, they managed to execute and earn.

They even ran out of lemons. Which was shocking. Arthur had to drive to the store to buy a new batch, but when Alfred heard that Arthur was leaving, like a baby chick following its mother, Alfred left his post and ran to Arthur like a crazed man. Their customers were a little displeased at Alfred's absence, but when he returned all was well - no matter how chaotic it was. (At least Arthur got to see Alfred flex his biceps as he carried the dozens of boxes from their car to the truck.)

They decided for Alfred to help Arthur with the lemonade in order to keep the fans at ease. Some were already buying their third drink! And as Alfred helped cut the lemons in half, Arthur couldn't help but notice how much Alfred was stealing glances at him. Even when he was doing the register, the man would turn back to look at Arthur from time to time.

Feeling self-conscious, Arthur spoke up, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You. You keep glancing my way," Arthur admits, cheeks becoming warmer than usual. "Is there something wrong?"

Alfred chuckled. "No, not really. It's just, I noticed you weren't wearing your glasses." Alfred wears glasses too, but he prefers to wear contacts in order to wear 'cool shades'.

"Oh," Arthur clears his throat. He glanced at Alfred for a second, but he turns away immediately when he sees the American staring back. "My vision isn't as bad as you think, and I'm near-sighted so… there's no need for me to use glasses right now."

They were quiet for a while - if you drown out the crazy fans and his brothers yelling at each other. Arthur didn't want to look at Alfred, knowing fully that the latter was staring at him. He could feel it, those blue eyes piercing through his skin. It made him hot, warmer than the summer heat.

"I like it. They look nice."

Arthur gulped. He was confused. "My glasses look nice?"

"No, your eyes. Your glasses hide them too much. They're really green, in fact, the greenest I've ever seen in a person."

Arthur still refused to look at Alfred. "Oh… uh, thank you." God, why was his heart beating so hard? "My brothers have the same eyes as me, you know."

"No, not really. Yours are different. Yours are prettier; and they suit you perfectly."

Now Arthur was sure his entire face was red. Even the most oblivious person would concur that Arthur was flustered by Alfred's statements.

Arthur was going to shy a glance at Alfred, but his brother's loud bark made both of them jump.

"Hurry up! Stop with your chit-chat and work, you bastards!"

x

After they retired for the night, Arthur concluded it was best for Alfred to check in a hotel. The latter argued at first, and attempted to convince Arthur to let him stay at their house instead.

It was too risky to bring Alfred to their small home; for one, it was very cramped since his brothers were staying as well, and second, his parents would not appreciate Alfred's fans littering outside their doorstep.

Nevertheless, knowing the American for far too long, he would sulk inside his hotel room the entire night. Arthur imagined how it would be, and in his head it looked awfully similar to leaving a puppy alone in a cardboard box. And Arthur had a heart too, and that heart clenched at the sight of a sad, lonely Alfred.

Which left Arthur no choice but to bring Alfred to his home, smiles and grins all around. If Alfred truly resembled a puppy, his ears would be at attention and his tail would be wagging madly. He was loud during dinner, telling Arthur's parents and brothers about his childhood and his life in America. The Kirklands listened attentively though, no matter how boisterous their guest was. Alfred seemed to have endless stories that caused their dinner to stretch for over two hours.

Only when Alfred decided to expose stories revolving around Arthur did the latter finally decide it was bedtime.

Arthur's room was small, they weren't a wealthy family, yet Alfred wasn't bothered by it at all. He was unusually polite and modest for some reason, especially towards Arthur's parents, but once they were in the Englishman's room, Alfred made a beeline for Arthur's bed, whining about how tired he was and demanding a body massage.

After a few scolding and a massage, Alfred and Arthur were cramped in his small twin bed. Arthur suggested to sleep on the floor whilst Alfred took the bed, but Alfred pulled the other male on the mattress with him. Knowing that Alfred would never stop until he gets what he wants, Arthur succumbed into the young man's wishes.

And here they were, shoulder-to-shoulder on a small bed. Nothing awkward, nothing at all.

Yes. Nothing. Nada.

Arthur needed to sleep.

"You know," Alfred begins, startling Arthur for a second. "I purposely missed my flight."

"What?" Arthur said through gritted teeth. He turns his head to face Alfred. "And why would you do that?"

Alfred mirrors him, but instead of a scowl, a soft smile was plastered across his face. "Duh, I wanted to see you."

And now Arthur was blushing, and he didn't have the summer heat to blame this time.

"I missed you, a lot. Right after that party, when your contract ended, we said our goodbyes. I knew we were still going to see each other, since you already signed a contract for my next movie," Alfred chuckled. It was these instances when Alfred acted more like an adult than a child. "But the week after, the first week without you… I felt empty. It was so quiet at my hotel, and I'd catch myself calling out to you when you weren't even there."

Alfred shifted, turning his body completely to his side. Next to him Arthur shuffled, his heart thundering in his chest once again.

"And if I felt depressed just from that one week, how do you think I'd do for two months without you?" Alfred asks, now with a small frown. "Hawaii may be anyone's dream vacation, but how can I be happy when you're not there? And no, I don't mean needing a servant to help me with my needs/ I just need… you. My happiness is where you're at, Arthur."

And then there was that smile again, that goddamn smile that Arthur hated and loved so much. He hated it because it made him feel… things. God awful things yet he loved it all regardless. Alfred, just Alfred, made him smile, albeit his childish tendencies and unnecessary needs - Arthur loved it all too.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell Arthur that he felt the same way towards Alfred as well.

"Go to Hawaii with me."

Arthur stared at him.

"I'm serious." Alfred opened his arms, wrapping them around Arthur's shoulders. The Englishman sputtered for a few seconds, flustered by the fact that they were so close, chest-to-chest. "Go to Hawaii with me. I'll cover everything for you; your flights, your hotel, your food - everything."

"Alfred-"

"Please," Alfred begged, his expression twisting to desperation. "Arthur, please, go with me. Not as a personal assistant, not a business partner; go with me as… just Arthur. It will be our vacation together."

Somehow Alfred had cupped Arthur's cheek, his thumb caressing the warm skin underneath.

"Arthur? Please-"

"Idiot, who else would be crazy enough to buy you McDonalds in the middle of the night?"

Alfred's face turned to confusion and then excitement. "Is… is that a yes?"

Arthur held Alfred's hand, leaning towards his touch with a smile. "It's a yes."

Alfred hugged Arthur, hard enough to force the wind out of the latter's lungs. "Thank you," the American murmured before nuzzling his nose against the soft hair atop Arthur's head. "Your flight's already booked anyway."

"Eh?" Something tells Arthur that the moment was broken.

Alfred hugged Arthur tighter, fearing he'd push him away when the former revealed him of the news. "When you emailed my secretary about rescheduling my flight. She's smart enough to book you one as well, else I'd throw a tantrum."

"YOU ASS!"

The American laughed as Arthur thrashed under him, trying to wiggle out from his hold.

"YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

More thrashing.

"Arthur," Alfred snorted, bringing a hand to cover Arthur's. "Shush."

"DON'T SHUSH ME, YOU BRAT. HOW COU-"

The walls beside them thundered.

"ARTHUR, YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!"

Alfred broke into laughter whilst Arthur grew red in embarrassment.

The other wall thundered as well.

"YOU TOO, ALFRED! BOTH OF YOU GO TO SLEEP."

That shut the pair up.

After a short silence, Alfred and Arthur looked at each other before laughing silently.

"We should go to sleep," Arthur suggests, deciding to settle in Alfred's arms. They were warm, comforting; he already found himself drowsy just by the thought of it.

"Yeah," Alfred agrees, but he looks at Arthur with a shy look. "But, can I get a goodnight kiss first?"

"Alfred, you… you know what, fine."

Arthur leans upward, preparing to kiss Alfred's forehead until the latter moved, shifting his face at an angle in order to capture Arthur's lips. It caught the Englishman off guard, but before he could react, Alfred pulls away with a smile before tucking Arthur's head under his chin.

"Goodnight, Artie."

Arthur swallowed, his heart once again threatening to jump out of his chest.

Or was that Alfred's heart he was feeling?

Regardless, Arthur was lulled to sleep by it.

"Goodnight, Alfred."

x

The Kirklands and Alfred were enjoying a good breakfast until Scott slapped the daily newspaper on their table.

"Look who made it on the first page."

Arthur spat out the cereal in his mouth as he saw himself and Alfred on the first page of today's newspaper. It was a snapshot of the two of them making lemonade together; with Alfred cutting the lemons and Arthur preparing the drink.

Arthur would have caused a fuss about it until he saw the look on Alfred's face; the expression he was afraid to see.

Admiration, love, passion; it was all on Alfred's face. Those expressions were all reserved for one person, the person in the picture: Arthur Kirkland.

"Alfred F. Jones making googly eyes at a man with strange eyebrows? Now that's a title. Oh, I forgot to mention the angry fans outside that want your head, little brother."

"WHAT?!"


	16. Bunny

**Alfred meets Arthur's brothers. And of course it was a bad idea.**

It was moments like these where Arthur couldn't think about anything other than strangling the life out of his brothers. They managed to once again, for the umpteenth time, embarrass him to the point he wanted to crawl into a cave and never show his face to humanity ever again.

Being the only omega son in a family that was jam packed with Alphas had its ups and downs. Growing up he was the darling son, the innocent, adorable, protected bun in their den; he had the advantage of pointing trouble towards his three Alpha brothers whenever they upset him. And Arthur enjoyed the satisfying victory in the end, watching with a sinister smile as their parents disciplined the three of them in front of him. Arthur relished the time when he carried power in the household.

But as he grew older, their _one and only baby omega_ growing immensely into a young man, Arthur realized that power was slipping out from his fingers. Even though the Alphas were perfect angels in their parents' eyes, the second their backs turn, they turn into evil, malicious demons that tormented Arthur with every second they got.

It was karma, he knew it. Arthur's brothers made it their mission to embarrass him in every situation. Including this one.

"Bunny?" The amused grin on Alfred's face kept growing, his baby blue eyes widening in interest as they turned to Arthur, twinkling with curiosity. "Your nickname is Bunny?"

Arthur really wanted to crawl into that cave right now.

Why did those bastards have to mention that god forsaken nickname in front of Alfred, in front of his _boyfriend_. His brothers still call him that to rile him up, unfortunately, but they gave him mercy by ensuring they use the nickname inside the house only.

But the problem was, they were inside the house, and Arthur couldn't do anything about it.

Arthur wanted his parents to finally meet Alfred after keeping him a secret since junior year. He was afraid they'd never accept him, so he kept their relationship a secret, but that only lasted until Arthur came home one night, forgetting the fact that he was still wearing Alfred's bomber jacket, which his parents instantly knew wasn't his by the fact that the jacket was twice Arthur's size and was completely perfumed with the Alpha's scent.

Surprisingly, his parents were okay with it, but were a little upset that Arthur never told them until now. The Omega wanted to make it up to them by introducing Alfred officially over a family dinner, just like how the Alpha did with his family. When that night came, Arthur didn't expect Allistor, William, _and_ Seamas to attend the dinner as well.

_"Mum, what are __**they**__ doing here?"_

_"I called them, dear! Wouldn't it be wonderful for them to meet Alfred as well?"_

_No, absolutely fucking not_ \- was what Arthur wanted to say. The three bloody idiots were supposed to be in college, but unfortunately for him the college they attended wasn't that far from their home, which was why the second his mother rang them, they were all present and accountable for an hour before Alfred arrived. They, quote unquote, _wanted to meet Alfred and see if he was good enough to sweep their little brother off his feet_.

Bastards. They always used the 'big brother' excuse to find ways to embarrass him at every moment.

At first everything was going smoothly, Alfred managed to charm his parents and Arthur could tell they adored him already. The clatter between silverware and plates along with their conversations lit up their night, and in between their chats Arthur kept glancing at his brothers. They were awfully quiet throughout the whole thing, save for the few questions they asked Alfred. Other than that, his brothers looked like well behaved angels.

Which wasn't a good thing…

Despite the good impression Alfred already left in front of his parents, their one and only goal tonight in fact, Arthur couldn't sooth the uneasy feeling that lingered after seeing how docile his brothers were acting. When dinner was close to ending, Arthur became sure, confident that for the first time, his brothers behaved the way he wanted them to be. Had they actually matured? University probably did something good to them…

Just before they concluded dinner, Arthur feeling giddy and excited that his parents had approved of Alfred, his brothers decided to drop the bomb.

They started talking about Arthur's childhood.

Arthur wanted to scream. He knew it was too good to be true. The bloody gits would never change at all. They were going to torture him forever, won't they?

"It's an old nickname," Arthur says, chuckling nervously before glaring at his brothers with every ounce of rage in his body. "Please don't-"

"It ain't old," Seamas snorted. "We still call him that, and he answers to it. Don't you, _Bunny_?"

Arthur's face quickly flared, burning into a bright scarlet. He wasn't sure if it was from shame or fury, maybe both.

He knew his toxic scent was releasing in angry puffs, because Alfred placed a hand on his, which were curled into tights balls under the table.

"H-hey," Alfred laughs, trying to pacify his angry boyfriend. "Don't feel ashamed, I think it's cute."

"You know what else is cute?" William started. Alfred felt bad that he wanted to hear it. "The fact that he still keeps his collection of stuffed animals in his closet. Most of them were bunnies. The reason why we call him such."

Arthur finally screamed, standing up before lunging at William over the table.

x

After the… eventful family dinner, Arthur walked Alfred to the door whilst his stupid brothers were left to clean and wash the dishes.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur apologizes with a frown. "I… my brothers aren't exactly as… nice. We don't really get along. I'm sorry this night didn't turn out the way we wanted it to. They weren't even supposed to be here. It was just supposed be us and-"

"It's fine," Alfred assured, wrapping his arms around the Omega. "I think it went well. Your father even shook my hand! That's something, right?"

"I guess… it would have been better if they weren't here."

"I have to admit though, I think it's cute they call you Bunny."

"Alfreeeed," Arthur groaned, pushing him away with a pout. "Not you too."

"I can't help it, you're just too adorable," Alfred replies with a grin, leaning down to kiss Arthur's nose. "The cutest."

"Shut up and give me a real kiss." Arthur circles his arms around the Alpha's neck, pulling him down to a passionate kiss. He felt the Alpha kiss back, tilting his head to deepen their kiss, but they pulled away, reminding themselves that they were standing right outside of Arthur's home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Alfred says, kissing him one more time on the nose.

"Bye bye," Arthur replied, smiling after the quick peck. "And make sure to do your essay. I know you haven't done it yet."

Alfred pressed a hand on his chest. "You know me too well," he sighs before smirking. "You wanna do me a favor and-"

"No, not a chance. Now go," Arthur giggled, pushing Alfred lightly despite the false pout on Alfred's face. "You better go before it gets too dark."

"Ah ah, don't send your boyfriend home yet," a voice called behind him. Arthur turns back to see Allistor marching towards him, drying his hands on his pants. "I'd like to speak to him."

Arthur's face instantly twisted to a scowl. "No, you will no- Allistor! NO!" Before Arthur could even say anything else, Allistor pulled Arthur inside, closing the door so only he and Alfred were outside.

Alfred stands awkwardly, watching as Allistor holds the doorknob to prevent Arthur from opening it. Loud banging could be heard, along with Arthur's continuous cries from the inside.

"Uhm…" Alfred didn't know what to say. Although Arthur's brothers were laid back and cool, Alfred didn't like the way they treated him. He understands that they were siblings, but it was upsetting how badly they-

"You know we'll kill you if you hurt him."

Alfred blinked. He glanced at Allistor, meeting the stern look in his green eyes. It was entirely different from the playful expression he had during dinner. The change was so drastic Alfred didn't want to believe it was the same Allistor that patted him in the back with a grin.

"Wha… we?"

When Allistor didn't reply, something from Alfred's peripheral vision caught his attention. From the window, William and Seamas waved at him with a smile, but their eyes told a different story. Seamas' lips suddenly curved to a serious frown, and even though they were separated by glass, Seamas' expression told him all.

_We'll kill you if you hurt him._

Alfred gulped, looking away before their glare leaves anymore burns. He made a mistake by glancing back at Allistor, his fiery green eyes piercing through him, like some predator ready to tear their prey limb from limb. Despite the fact that they were the same height, Alfred felt like he was shrinking.

"That's all!" Allistor exclaims, reverting back into a cheery attitude. The red-haired man stepped to the side, opening the door to reveal Arthur running forward, the Brit yelping as he collided into Alfred. "You two wrap it up! We'd like to spend some time with Bunny before we leave."

Allistor slipped back inside with a laugh.

x

"Your brothers are really something."

"What did they say to you?"

"Not telling."

"Alfred!"


	17. Time

**Fifteen years versus two months. Arthur was to pick between the two.**

_Mon cheri, are you free tomorrow night?_

Arthur stared hard at the message, flabbergasted. The blinding light from his smartphone no longer irritated his eyes, in fact, his bright emeralds were as wide as quarters.

One year.

It's been one year and that's all he had to say?

Arthur's hands trembled under the device as the whirlwind of emotions flurried inside of him. Shock. Anger. Pain. It was all over the place. Completely out of control. A pathetic sob escaped his lips, and he gasped - only now did he realize he was crying.

He pressed a finger over his wet cheek, confirming that yes, there were tears.

And that scared him.

Repressing his sobs, Arthur blinked and wiped away the shameful tears on his eyes. He checked his phone again, reading over the recent message, and the message before that.

He released another sob, a little louder than the last. From where he sat on the bed, he turned to look over his shoulder to check if the sound woke the man sleeping beside him.

Why? Out of all the days, weeks, and months.

Why only now did Francis send a message?

Why only now when Arthur literally had another man sprawled on his bed?

Arthur bit his lip and turned back to his phone, his mind recalling the events that transpired within the last year. He and Francis decided to go on a break, as they usually do. It wasn't something unusual or out of the blue. Couples had breaks all the time. And with Arthur's relationship with Francis, five or so years, they always got back together in a month or so.

But that month turned into two. And then to three. And then four. And then all of a sudden, it jumped to six solid months of no contact from Francis.

Arthur let it go at that time. They had their own lives to play out. With Arthur running his café, and Francis literally running around every state of America and hopping between the country and France - long distance was nothing for them.

But this time, it was different. Arthur and Francis have never been separated for this long. He didn't want to admit it, but Francis' absence truly bothered him for months. And the fact that Francis never bothered to send him a simple text or call didn't help Arthur's sanity.

It made Arthur question their relationship. Is it even still a relationship? Were they still together? Is Francis going to return to him? Arthur's insecurities were eating him up, piece by piece. They toyed with his heart and emotions. They made him question if he was good enough, if he was perfect enough for a man like Francis.

Arthur thought these dark thoughts would never resurface again. They would always shrink and hide away, back to their confinement, once Francis returns; like a monster escaping back to the closet once they see the light. But they would always come back when Francis is gone.

It wasn't healthy. Arthur knew that. He depended on Francis too much. But he loved him regardless. Arthur ignored the evident, hurtful flaws of their relationship. Arthur always forgave Francis for every mistake, even though the latter held full responsibility and never deserved any apologies. Arthur did all of that to keep Francis close to him - but why does Francis always find ways to distance him from Arthur?

Arthur never understood and that made him depressed, lost, and helpless. He was in a dark and lonely place at that time. He questioned their relationship, he questioned himself, he questioned everything. But he never found answers.

Arthur was kept inside a lonely bubble for almost a year.

Until Alfred showed up that is.

The young man was a studious college sophomore that happened to stumble upon Arthur's café one day. Alfred came in, his bright smile and sole presence delivering warmth and joy inside the quiet, little restaurant. It was never a hustle in Arthur's café, because he didn't receive many customers despite his perfect location near the university. Maybe it was because of the café right across from him. They were an attraction to the students. Arthur never sees regulars; they would only order once in his café and never come back for some reason.

So when Arthur saw Alfred return the second time, the Englishman was confused. And when Alfred came in again, it made Arthur even more confused. Soon enough, Alfred had constantly visited the café every week, coming in on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, always at the same time as other weeks - probably due to his class schedule.

Alfred would always order the same thing: a simple, medium coffee with extra (extra) sugar, and on some days, scones and strawberry jam. He'd sit on the table near the counter, and he'd always spark a conversation with Arthur. They would talk about anything, and Arthur would try and make it obvious that he didn't want to talk, because the young man probably had a lot of work to do and he was procrastinating by having chats with the café barista. Whenever their conversations dropped, Alfred would start a new topic and he would talk and talk for minutes.

Arthur didn't mind actually. It was nice to have someone to talk to, and it made his café at least a little bit active. Everyday seemed so mundane until Alfred became Arthur's regular.

There wasn't anything special about Alfred, he was just a very chatty customer. Until one day, he walked up to the counter, determination and confidence painted on his face; then instead of ordering his usual, Alfred had taken a deep breath, and asked Arthur if he wanted to go out and get coffee.

And then Alfred blushed, his next words coming out in stutters. The young man was a blushing mess as he tripped on his own words, trying to come up with coherent sentences, something like _wait, no- maybe not coffee, shit, uhm… because you own a coffee shop already. Oh, uh, what about- maybe… I mean, we can do coffee but not here- wait, that sounded rude… fuck, I don't know what I'm saying._

Arthur could only stare back in utter confusion, but in closer inspection, seeing Alfred's flustered demeanor, his awkward smile, his hopeful and determined blue eyes - Arthur realized he was being asked on a date.

_What about the movies? You wanna go see a movie together?_

Arthur had been so astounded he could do nothing but stand there, staring at him quietly. When Alfred noticed his silence, he had taken it as rejection, thus making him frown, his once bright eyes drooping as he looked down, dejected. Alfred was about to turn around until Arthur stopped him, and without a second thought, Arthur accepted.

For a while, Arthur had a pit on his stomach. Was it right for him to see another person whilst he was still with Francis? Were they still in a relationship? It's been almost ten months and they haven't talked.

Nevertheless, Arthur found himself thinking less of Francis at that time. Alfred had kept him distracted, as though his presence chased away any lingering thoughts of Francis and the dark thoughts that followed. In a way, Arthur felt himself at peace and… free. As if the heavy weight on his shoulder was dissipating gradually.

Alfred invited him to more dates. There was one night where they went to a roller skating rink, and Arthur had no idea why he agreed to it because he's never skated before. Alfred, on the other hand, was trying to impress Arthur, but it turns out he didn't know how to skate either. The fact that both of them didn't know how to skate never bothered them at all because it made them hold onto each other's arms, their bodies close as they navigated, rather clumsily, around the skating rink together. If they fell, they'd laugh it off and pick themselves back up (and fall again).

That night had been one of the most memorable moments in Arthur's life, and from time to time, when he was all alone in his apartment, he'd always look back at the moment and smile. Every night, before he went to sleep, Arthur would recall his moments with Alfred and think about seeing him again tomorrow.

It didn't take long for Arthur to realize he fell in love. Any thought of Francis was pushed at the back of his brain, because all Arthur ever thought about was Alfred. The young man had occupied his mind every single day.

Arthur found himself falling more in love with Alfred as each day passed. Alfred had even confessed that Alfred didn't like the taste of Arthur's coffee, but he kept coming to the café just to see him. It slightly made Arthur irritated, but it only made him love and adore Alfred even more.

For two months, Alfred and Arthur had a blossoming relationship. Today, they shared their first intimate moment with each other, a moment filled with love and passion that brought their bond closer together. They shared sweet confessions and kisses as they fell asleep in each other's arms, their hearts soaring and singing in harmony.

That is, until Arthur received a message from Francis. He carefully crawled out of Alfred's tight embrace to check who had messaged him, wondering why the hell would someone message him so late - but upon seeing the sender, Arthur's heart had dropped.

Along with the mixture of shock and pain, everything that Arthur has been repressing resurfaced all at once, creating an overwhelming whirlpool of emotions in his heart.

The tears that dripped down his eyes scared him. They were like a slap to his face.

If Arthur was feeling this way, does that mean he still has feelings for Francis? The pit on his stomach seemed to prove that. Were the tears also evidence? Was he crying out of joy? Pain? Anger?

Arthur didn't know.

A shuffle behind him caught Arthur's attention.

Alfred.

His sweet, naïve, and loving Alfred.

Arthur's heart ached, and for a second, he felt as though his heart was being ripped into two. Conflicting feelings battled inside of him, causing a heavy weight in his heart. It made him silently cry as he clutched a tight hand over his chest.

Arthur's known Francis for over fifteen years. They've been childhood friends, enemies, and lovers. They've seen each other during their worst and their best. Francis has been there for him, and Arthur as well.

Meanwhile, Arthur's only known Alfred for two months. That… was nothing compared to the decade and a half that he'd known Francis. And now that Arthur thought about it, he and Alfred haven't even made anything official yet.

Fifteen years versus two months.

Arthur was to pick between the two.

For a few seconds, Arthur was thinking about weighing the options, but he found that he didn't need to.

Because he already knew what he wanted.

Looking back at his phone, Arthur typed in response to Francis,

Yes, I am. I need to talk to you.

Arthur set his phone down, and at the same time, he heard Alfred stir.

"Mm… Artie?"

Arthur whirled around, his eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, could see Alfred's figure sitting up in a hunched position.

"Why are you awake?" Alfred yawned. He leaned forward, capturing Arthur in his arms before pulling him back to bed. "C'mere. I'm cold."

Arthur pulled the blankets over them. "Is that better?"

"Mhmm," Alfred drawled before pulling Arthur, their chests pressed together close. "Did I wake you or something? You do say I snore too loud."

Arthur laughed softly. "No, you didn't. It's fine, just go back to sleep."

Alfred was silent for a second, and Arthur thought he must have gone back to sleep, but Alfred brought up a hand to cup Arthur's cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. Alfred's hand stilled. His thumb brushed along the wet streak on his cheek. Alfred grew distressed. "Arthur? Are you hurt anywhere? Fuck, I'm sorry, I was too rough, wasn't I? I'm so sorry-"

Arthur silenced him. "I'm alright, Alfred, truly. I'm not hurt anywhere."

Alfred didn't seem convinced. "But-"

"Shh, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, love. I'll… I'll talk to you about it tomorrow morning, alright?" Arthur assured, pulling Alfred back down. The latter was tense. Sighing, Arthur leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Alfred's forehead. "Just go to sleep. Nothing's wrong, I promise."

Alfred nodded. "Okay, then." Once again, he encased Arthur into his arms, keeping him as close as possible.

Arthur smiled before closing his eyes to let sleep take over.

* * *

Arthur talked to Francis the next day.

And they ended their relationship, or whatever was still between them. For good.

Arthur realized he didn't want to go back into a relationship that was dictated by insecurities and doubt. Regardless of the years that he and Francis shared, Arthur knew he'd rather be in a relationship that's filled with simplicity and unconditional love.

Although he and Francis have known each other for fifteen years, it would never compare to the two months of happiness that Alfred gave to Arthur. Two months was enough to convince him that Alfred was the one. And he will always be. Alfred was the best thing that ever happened to him.

And as time passed by, with the months turning into years, Arthur can say, without a doubt, that he made the perfect choice.


	18. Two Among Us

**There were ten of them. Everyone had their own tasks to do; duties they needed to fulfill in order to stay alive. While the rest scramble around the ship to complete their tasks, two among the crew were set to kill everyone. The problem? They didn't know who they were. They needed to work together to seek out who these imposters were and execute them so they can all make it out alive.**

**(Basically, the gang play a round of Among Us)**

**Note: This might be confusing to those who never played Among Us. Also, I haven't written anything in two months, so please excuse my crappy writing lol.**

The cacophony of voices irritated Alfred. He wasn't even that fazed anymore; this_ always_ happens whenever someone reported a body or called for an emergency meeting. Most of the time everyone was screaming at each other, getting no proper discussion or agreements done at all. They always ended up skipping or sending an innocent crewmate off the ship because of their indecisiveness.

When the timer hit thirty seconds in their current meeting, and it was obvious that everyone wasn't on the same page, Alfred spoke up, "Guys, guys, _I_ reported the body, so _I _should get to speak."

_I think it's Francis_, Arthur declared, completely ignoring what his boyfriend just said.

_It's not me! Don't listen to him! Why do you always accuse me on every game?!_, Francis fired back.

_You kept chasing me around the cafeteria table!_

_I wanted to stick with you because I know you're innocent! I saw you do the med-scan! Arthur, I'm literally vouching for you._

Gilbert butted in, _Francis is clear. I think I saw him do the garbage chute in the beginning._

_Thank you, Gilbert!_

_They could be working together though_, Arthur deduced.

_Imposters hardly vouch for each other_, Francis retorted. _That would only give them away!_

_Unless they're close to winning the game. There's five of us left, and there's still two imposters among us. I bet you two are vouching for each other in order to vote out an innocent crewmate right before time runs out,_ Arthur said.

Alfred looked down at the timer and instantly face palmed. There was two seconds left and once he looked back at the list of cremates, Gilbert and Francis had already casted their vote, indicated by the little voting icon next to their characters. The rest of them didn't have a chance to click skip because the timer reached zero, and it was revealed that Gilbert and Francis had voted for Arthur.

_What?! _Arthur screeched as their screen changed. It played the ejection animation, with Arthur's green character floating to space and the words _Arthur was not An Imposter_ appearing behind him.

The screen blacked out and displayed 'defeat' in red and bold letters, causing Francis and Gilbert to holler and laugh.

* * *

_I bloody knew it!_

With them voting out Arthur, who was innocent, the amount of imposters left was now equivalent to the amount of crewmates left, which resulted in an automatic win for the imposters.

Their discord chat went into havoc as everyone else unmuted their mics.

_I literally called out Gilbert two rounds ago and no one believed me, _Kiku said. _'Oh, I saw Gilbert run away from Ivan's body'. Everyone's response? 'Let's vote Kiku out'. Wow._

_I hate playing with you guys,_ Ivan said bluntly.

_They were bloody stalling! The cheats! I knew Francis was one of them because I can tell whenever the frog is lying!_

_Gg guys_, Gilbert snickered.

_Can everyone please stop killing me first on every goddamn round?_, Ludwig asked, frustrated. _This is our seventh game and I've been a damn ghost for the most of it. If you're the imposter next game, please eliminate Gilbert first_.

_Bro!_

_I don't like this game at all_, Feliciano whined.

_That last round was so damn frustrating to watch_, Yao said. _It was so obvious!_

Alfred sighed heavily as the voices got louder and louder. Even with the game being over everyone seemed to find an excuse to yell at each other.

"Arthur, babe, I was going to agree with you about Francis being suspicious. Maybe if you listened to me then maybe we could have had a chance to win the game," Alfred explained as he watched his monitor screen change into the game's lobby; which was the place where everyone's characters stayed in between games.

_Yes, that's true, I apologize. It's just that Francis kept pissing me off with his lies._

_How does Francis keep getting imposter? It's been him for the fourth time in a row!_ Ivan said. _Everyone's had a chance to be imposter except for me._

_I had a chance to be imposter once and it was a fail_, Feliciano said, which caused everyone to laugh as they remembered their second game. Literally ten seconds in and Alfred had managed to call them out. _Yao and I were new! How were we supposed to know about faking common tasks?_

Alfred was glad everyone was a good sport. Despite them being at each other's throats a second ago, they all managed to laugh it all off in the end. Except for maybe Arthur; he was always salty whenever he gets killed early in the game. But somehow he always manages to avenge himself by going on a murder spree whenever he was the imposter.

Yeah, Arthur was terrifying both as a crewmate and an imposter. Albeit being new at the game, Arthur was pretty good at playing detective. He even managed to bust Alfred and Kiku on their last game - and Alfred had believed he and Kiku were the best imposter duo! Arthur's observation and deduction was what made the crewmates win. And probably the fact that Arthur can detect Alfred's lies; they have been dating for four years, so, Arthur could tell whenever Alfred was lying or not.

Maybe Alfred shouldn't have introduced Arthur to this game…

"You guys wanna do another round?" Alfred asked, watching everyone's characters running around the lobby. Some were by the computer customizing their characters. "It's getting pretty late."

_Late? You call eleven pm late?_, Gilbert laughed.

_I am getting quite drowsy. I think I'll stay for one last round before I head off_, Arthur said.

"Let's do one last game then," Alfred suggested, and everyone agreed. "Do you guys wanna try the other maps?"

_I think we should stay in the same map. Yao and Feli are still new to the game. Unless you guys want to change maps? I'm down_, Gilbert said.

_I prefer our current map. We've been playing this map for hours and I still get lost_, Yao confessed.

"The Skeld it is then. Anything you guys want me to change in the settings? Are the cooldowns and sights good?"

_Maybe you should disable ejects to make the last game more challenging_, Kiku suggested.

"Alrighty then." And Alfred did just that. With confirm ejects toggled, the crewmates won't know if the person they ejected was an imposter or not. It also won't show how many imposters remained. "Everyone ready?"

After a short confirmation, Alfred pressed 'start' and everyone muted their mics. The rule was for everyone to stay silent during gameplay; their mics were to be unmuted only during discussions and voting. If they die or get ejected, they were to remain muted throughout the duration of the game to make it fair.

The game, which is titled 'Among Us', was pretty simple. There were ten players; eight were crewmates, and two were imposters. The crewmates were tasked to complete missions in order for them to win the game, and the imposters were to kill the crewmates until the number of crewmates and imposters were equal. If someone discovers a body, they have the ability to report it, which would instantly bring all the players in the cafeteria so they can try and figure out who the imposters were. Whoever receives the most votes will get ejected off the ship. Once all imposters are eliminated, the crewmates win.

It was a cruel game driven by trust and lies, which was why they needed to take their discussions more seriously in order for them to catch the imposters. (Which most of the time they couldn't because none of them trust each other)

Hopefully this last game will be better than the previous ones.

Hopefully.

Alfred was a little disappointed to see that he was assigned a crewmate role. Oh well, that was okay. Maybe he could play detective this round.

The game spawned them inside the ship's cafeteria, with all of them circled around the middle table that had the emergency button. Whenever they see suspicious behavior from other crewmates - seeing them use the vent or catching one of them doing a fake task - they could call for a meeting to disclose the information. If others agree, then they could choose to vote for the player and throw them off the ship.

Alfred quickly recalled everyone's colors: he had blue, Arthur had green, Kiku had brown, Ludwig had yellow, Francis had purple, Feliciano had orange, Ivan had white, Gilbert had red, Yao had pink, and Matthew had black. Oh- and there goes everyone; half had gone to the left, and the rest to the right. Alfred had a task in the cafeteria, so he quickly completes it before darting towards the east side of the ship. Usually he'd speed run his tasks in the beginning, but for now, since it was the last game, he reckoned he'd play detective and worry about his tasks later.

For the next minute Alfred marches his character around the ship, making sure to check each rooms to search if there were any bodies. So far, nothing has happen. There was always at least two or three people in one area, and Alfred hasn't detected any odd behavior from anyone.

Alfred was just about to complete his task by the lower engine, located at the bottom left side of the ship, when the lights were sabotaged, causing his screen to black out gradually until he could only see his character. He quickly exited his current task and went to the electrical room to fix the lights. Imposters usually take advantage of light sabotages because while the crewmates can't see their surroundings, the imposters can.

When Alfred enters the electrical room, he finds pink, green, and brown - Yao, Arthur, and Kiku - already there. After him several other people went inside, all of them rushing to the same area. Alfred decided to stay a few steps away because imposters could do a stack kill. With all of them huddled in the same area and one of them dies, it'll be difficult to catch a glimpse of the imposters. Situations like this usually caused several heated arguments once someone reports the body.

After a few seconds when the lights returned, everyone dispersed. Three people, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Yao stayed behind to do electrical tasks while Kiku and Arthur headed outside. Alfred followed them and saw Kiku run to the left while Arthur ran to the right, his pet, a little green crewmate, followed him. Since he cleared the left side of the ship prior to the light sabotage, Alfred guessed a kill, or even a double kill, must have happened on the east side.

When he entered storage, he saw Arthur double back and run the opposite direction to where Kiku initially went. Alfred took note of that and continued marching to the right towards communications.

And as he expected, a body was there. Purple. It was Francis.

Alfred clicked the report button quickly, a suspect already planted in his mind. He wasn't entirely sure if it was him; he could be wrong, but it was worth to try and interrogate him.

A white box appeared on the screen, displaying everyone's characters and their names. On the bottom was Francis, a red 'X' crossed over his character to indicate that he was dead and now a ghost.

Alfred was first to speak. "Hey, Artie, why did you backtrack at the storage room?"

_I wanted to be with Kiku because I knew he was innocent. He did a medscan in the beginning_, Arthur answered.

Which was a valid response. "Where were you prior to the light sabotage?"

_I was in the cafeteria doing wires_, Arthur said, and after a beat, he continued, _Oh, Francis is dead._

_I'm guessing Alfred is suspicious of Arthur, then? Because who else would want to kill off Francis first more than him?_, Gilbert snickered.

_Now see here_, Arthur started. _Even if I was the imposter I wouldn't have killed Francis right away. That would be too obvious!_

_You did that in our first game though_, Feliciano added.

_Well, yes I did, but why would I do it again when I got called out the first time?_

Kiku interrupted, _Arthur is clear. I was with him the entire last round. He completed tasks in medbay and the cafeteria with me. He had several chances to kill me but he never did. So I can vouch for Arthur._

_Did he do a medscan?_ Ludwig asked.

_No, he did the samples task. I did the medscan and two people witnessed it._ _Arthur and Yao_, Kiku said.

_That's true_, Yao added.

At first Alfred thought maybe Kiku and Arthur must have been the imposters and they were trying to buddy up, but since Kiku had cleared Arthur, and two people had cleared Kiku, then it's safe to assume that Arthur was cleared as well. Alfred knew Arthur's play as a crewmate; to stick to the innocent ones and complete tasks together.

"Okay then, what about the others? Where were you guys?"

_I was with Arthur in the cafeteria before we headed down to electrical_, Kiku answered.

_By security doing wires_, was Matthew's response. Alfred quickly recalled if he saw Matthew on the left side. He remembered seeing him by the short hallway that lead to the security room, which was far from where the body was discovered.

_Ludwig and I were by admin doing the card swipe before we went to lights, _Gilbert said.

_I was already at electrical at that time_, Yao replied.

Which meant three people didn't go to lights, and one of them was Francis.

"Ivan? Feliciano? Where were you guys?"

_Where was the body?_ Ivan asked instead, causing Alfred to narrow his eyes.

"Right outside of communications."

_Oh… well, Ivan and I mostly stuck together for most of first round. I was at weapons clearing asteroids, and I hope Ivan saw the lasers because just as I had started the lights had gone out_, Feliciano said. _Though, now that I think about it, Ivan actually left my side right after the power went out. But the timing is a little off so I'm not sure!_

Ivan replied, _I was thinking of going to the electrical room, but I went to navigation to do my task instead. All of us know going to electrical is basically asking to get killed, especially when it's to fix the lights. And if a stack kill happens, anyone that was in the room becomes a suspect._

Well, there was no murder that happened in electrical. Usually anyone in this group leaned into doing stack kills to confuse the hell out of everyone, and the fact that no kill happened made Alfred a little suspicious of Feliciano and Ivan. Though it was still a little too early to point fingers.

_So, Ivan and Feliciano are cleared, which leaves us with Alfred and Yao. Where were you guys?_, Ludwig asked.

_I just said I was in the electrical room. I was the first one there!_

_I can confirm that. Before Arthur and I entered electrical, Yao was already there,_ Kiku said.

_And Alfred?_

"I was by the lower engine," Alfred replied. "Mattie saw me run down!"

_That's true_, Matthew said, but his voice was quiet and he wasn't sure if anyone heard him.

_Wait, guys! I just realized something! Ludwig is still alive! He always gets killed first in our last games! The only way for him to actually survive is if he's the imposter!_, Gilbert reasoned.

_You idiot, I was with you the entire time!_, Ludwig stressed, anger already rising in his voice.

_You could have been faking to try and earn my trust!,_ Gilbert fired back.

When Alfred saw that ten seconds was left in the timer, he suggested, "I think it's best to skip. We don't have enough information." Everyone else agreed before pressing the skip button and muting their mics. The game played the ejection animation, but instead of showing someone getting thrown to space, the screen remained black with stars twinkling in the background, and then the words _No one was ejected. (Skipped)_ appeared in the middle.

They were back in the cafeteria, circled around the table but this time, Francis was gone. He was playing as a ghost now, invisible to everyone's eyes, but he was still required to complete his tasks in order for the crewmates to win. But since he was dead and he knew one of the imposters, he needed to stay muted until the game was over.

For this round, Alfred followed Matthew, Feliciano, and Ivan around. They stayed at the west side of the ship, completing tasks by the reactor. Matthew runs off to watch security, and Alfred joins him. There were four cameras displaying hallways by the medbay, oxygen, shields, and electrical areas, and for the next few seconds all Alfred and Matthew saw was Ludwig going up from medbay alone and towards the cafeteria.

Alfred recalled the vents that connected the electrical, security, and medbay rooms. An imposter's favorite area to kill was in the electrical room. It was a remote area that had a vent in the corner. Using the vent could help the imposter escape to either security or medbay instead of exiting the door. Choosing the latter was asking to be caught red handed.

In this case, Alfred thought that maybe Ludwig had killed someone in the electrical room and then vented to medbay. Of course he couldn't vent to security because Alfred and Matthew were inside.

Closing off the cameras, Alfred ran to the electrical room to see if there was any dead bodies. There wasn't. Instead, he finds Ivan and Feliciano inside. Alfred then exited the room and made a beeline for the east side, only to be greeted by the darkness surrounding him. Lights got sabotaged again. Alfred thought about going back to fix them, but the lights were on after a few seconds. He remembered the two people that were inside the electrical room, so one of them must have fixed it.

When Alfred's vision was clearer, he sees Kiku running towards him before running up to admin or probably the cafeteria. Alfred sees Arthur by the Primes Shields task, a visual task that imposters needed to avoid because faking them would give them away. If a crewmate were to complete this task, the lights below the ship would light up, and if it didn't, it was obvious that the player was faking it.

The lights were glowing, which indicated that Arthur completed the task. Since he knows Arthur was innocent, Alfred follows him as he ran up, passing navigation before entering the oxygen room. He waits for Arthur to complete his task, and once he was done, the green task bar above increasing, they marched towards north once more, and at the same time, Alfred saw Ludwig run out from navigation.

However, as Arthur and Alfred entered the Weapons rooms, they stopped once they saw Yao's body right besides the asteroids task.

Arthur must have clicked report first, because the game brought them back to the voting screen.

_Where was the body?_, Gilbert asked.

_Inside weapons_, Arthur answered. _Alfred and I were together when we saw Yao's body. And I believe Ludwig was there as well. I'm not sure, but I remember seeing a glimpse of yellow right before I clicked report_.

While the rest were already voicing their suspects, Alfred remembered seeing Ludwig in the cameras before the latter entered the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ludwig? You were in navigation, right?"

_Yes, that's correct._

"I was in security with Matthew, and I remember seeing you walk to the cafeteria from Medbay. Did you not see the body on your way to Navigation?"

Gilbert muttered an 'ooh' before blurting out, _Guys, it's obvious. One of the imposters has to be Ludwig. He survived the first kill!_

Ludwig had let out a frustrated grunt, _I have no alibi, but I will tell you this: Yao was still alive when I walked past weapons. Someone must have used the vent to kill him because I never saw anyone by the top right of the ship._

_Or, you could have killed him and ran to navigation to do your fake tasks_, Gilbert accused. _Killing the lights to make it seem like you weren't there._

_It's not me! Someone around the area must have done it!_

_It can't be me or Ivan,_ Feliciano said. _Both of us were inside the electrical room_.

_I was finishing my tasks in the engines and the reactor room_, Matthew answered. _I saw Gilbert by the upper engine as well._

_I'm currently in the admin room_, Kiku said.

_Kiku is for sure innocent because of the medscan_, Gilbert said. _Which leaves us with Arthur and Alfred. What were you guys up to?_

"Arthur is clear. I saw him do the shields task," Alfred replied. "Both of us saw the body on our way up to Weapons."

_What tasks have you done, Alfred? Name all of them_, Gilbert said.

For a few seconds Alfred was silent, trying to recall what tasks he's actually done. "Uhm, I don't remember. But I swear I've done at least two!"

_Two?_ Kiku's voice sounded uncertain. _It's been two rounds and you've only done two tasks?_

_Kinda sus_, Gilbert said.

Alfred panicked. "Wait! I haven't been doing my tasks for a reason! I've been focusing on trying to catch the imposter, so I've been neglecting my tasks for the first two rounds."

_That's very unlike you, Alfred_, Kiku replied.

_I'm still convinced that Ludwig is the imposter, _Gilbert huffed. _The rest are clear except for you. Plus, Alfred said he saw you on cameras!_

_I swear to god it's not me. I did the medical scan!_

_Who can vouch you for that?_

_Uh, erm.. I did it on my own. No one was there to watch me._

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "You did a medscan without anyone watching?"

_Yes, and now I realized that that was a mistake. But truly, I did do the medscan and I did see Yao still alive before I went to the navigation room._

Ludwig had a very clear and neutral voice, so most of the time it was difficult to detect if he was lying or not.

Looking at the timer, Alfred realized they only had a few seconds left. "I think we can afford to skip this round."

_I agree. But everyone keep an eye on Ludwig_, Gilbert said.

And once again, after voting to skip, everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, all present and accountable for except for Yao and Francis, who are now ghosts.

The third round was a quick one. Alfred was mostly with Arthur, completing tasks in the storage room together until the reactor was sabotaged. They quickly run to the left to save themselves from an automatic defeat, but on the way there, Alfred wondered if there was a kill on the east side. Sabotaging the reactor sometimes meant that an imposter must have killed someone on the right side, because that would make everyone run to the reactor room, far from the body and whoever killed them.

For a second Alfred contemplated if he should run back to check and see if there was a kill, but they were already there, and no one else but him and Arthur were inside. Each of them went to the hand scanners to stop the reactor meltdown, and at the same time, Ivan and Matthew entered, with Gilbert coming last a few seconds later.

When the reactor was fixed, the report button chimed, indicating that someone must have found a body.

Ludwig was the one who reported. Looking at the list of players, Alfred noticed that Feliciano was killed in this round.

_That's funny_, Ivan was the first to speak. _I left Feliciano with Ludwig before heading towards the reactor._

_I told you it's Ludwig!_, Gilbert exclaimed._ I say we boot him out already._

_Can I please say something before all of you can start accusing me?_, Ludwig asked sternly. _I'm very suspicious of Ivan. The three of us were completing tasks in the east side of the ship. I was doing the power task thing in shields when I saw Ivan and Feliciano run up north. When the reactor got sabotaged, I stayed in shields waiting for them to return, but they never did. Instead of going to the reactor room, I decided to follow them instead. That's when I saw Feliciano's body right outside of navigation, nearby the wiring task._

_So it's between Ivan and Ludwig?_, Arthur asked. _Though_ _Ludwig has been suspicious from the past two rounds._

_Even if I was the imposter, I would never kill Feliciano_, Ludwig said.

_That's not going to save you. Boot him out the airlock!_, Gilbert hollered before the voting icon appeared beside his character. _Medscan waster!_

Everyone else started voting for Ludwig, causing him to groan. _Oh my god, it's not me! It's probably Ivan! He was with Feliciano last!_

_In my defense, I left Feliciano to do my task in the cafeteria when the reactor was sabotaged all of a sudden. He was still alive the last time I saw him. I was heading to the reactor room with Matthew_, Ivan said. _That's all I have to say. I didn't kill him. I was with Feliciano several times; I could have killed him early on if I was the imposter._

When the timer ended, it was revealed that everyone had voted for Ludwig, and Ludwig had voted for Ivan. The ejection animation played right after with Ludwig's yellow character floating to space, the words _Ludwig was ejected _appeared behind him.

That doesn't confirm that Ludwig was the imposter or not, but Alfred was pretty sure he was.

As for the other imposter, Alfred was still suspicious of Ivan. Maybe it was the both of them? Ivan could have been using Feliciano as an alibi and then framed Ludwig to throw suspicion away. But at the same time, why would Ivan throw Ludwig under the bus? Though it wasn't uncommon for imposters to frame and suspect each other. Ivan was smart and he could win the game by himself easily if he played the right moves. Alfred knew he needed to keep an eye on him.

The fourth round ended quicker than the last. Their task bar was almost complete, and Alfred reckoned that they could win just by doing tasks. After their meeting ended, everyone had run off into pairs: Alfred with Ivan, Kiku with Arthur, and Gilbert with Matthew. Alfred was currently inside the electrical room doing wires when the lights got sabotaged again, limiting his vision but he remained fixing the wires.

Just as the lights were turning back on, someone had reported a body.

_It's Matthew_, Kiku said. _He killed Gilbert._

_What?!_

_I am positive it's him. The body was inside the security room, and the only person inside besides Gilbert was Matthew_.

_No, no, no- okay I was with Gilbert for the entire round and we stayed together inside security because both of us were done with our tasks! I was watching the cameras the entire time, _Matthew explained_. Someone could have vented from electricity to the security room and killed Gilbert while I was watching the cameras._

_That actually makes a lot of sense. Alfred and I were in the electrical room when the lights were sabotaged. I checked if he followed me to fix them, but he never did. He could have stayed behind, vented to security, killed Gilbert, and then vented back to electricity, _Ivan said.

Alfred cried. "I was doing wires! I knew Ivan was in the room, so I let him go by himself to fix the lights."

_I have been suspicious of Alfred to be honest_, Kiku confessed. _And if Matthew truly was at cameras the entire time..._

"Bro, Kiku no! I swear my ass was parked at wires the entire time the lights were off," Alfred said. "I think it is Matthew. Has anyone noticed how quiet he's been from the past few meetings?"

_He's always quiet whenever we have meetings_, Ivan retorted.

Okay, that was true.

"Look, I had a suspicion that it might be Ivan, but after this round, I think it's Matthew, and he's trying to frame me. I have a task that can help prove my innocence. The garbage chute in storage."

_I say we vote him off now_, Ivan suggested. _To end the game already_.

"Guys, come on, give me a chance!" Alfred said, his voice desperate. "Watch me do the garbage chute task and we can have the meeting right after. I'm almost done with my tasks!"

_I think we can afford to skip this round. There's only one imposter left. If Alfred does prove his innocence, then we can vote Matthew for the next meeting,_ Kiku said, causing Alfred to sigh in relief.

_Oh, sorry, I already voted for Alfred_, Arthur said. _Woops_.

They dismissed that as they voted for the skip button. Once they were back in the cafeteria, Alfred ran down to the storage room, but the oxygen was sabotaged, causing everyone to run towards admin and the oxygen room to fix it before it resulted in an automatic defeat. At this point Alfred wondered why Matthew would call a sabotage this late in the game. It was to wound down his kill cooldown, of course, but he was the only imposter left. Killing the lights would have been a better option, because he could kill anyone and blame Alfred for it.

Once that was done, everyone followed Alfred as he lead them to the garbage chute. This task was going to save him from getting thrown out the airlock because honestly, it sucks playing as a ghost and Alfred wanted to be alive in the end.

The second Alfred parked his character by the garbage chute, two bodies, Ivan and Kiku, got decapitated right in front of him, causing the screen to fade to black, the word 'defeat' appeared on the top.

It also revealed who the two imposters were in this round.

"Wait, _WHAT?!_"

Alfred knew one of them was Matthew, but he didn't expect the other imposter to be Arthur.

As always, their discord chat was a cacophony of angry and hysterical voices.

_How does Matthew always get away with staying silent?!_, Francis yelled. Despite Matthew still muted in discord, Alfred could hear his brother laughing from the other room.

_Arthur had all of you fooled. He got Alfred, Ivan, and Kiku playing as third imposters. Damn_, Gilbert said.

_I hate you all,_ Ludwig said. _But thank you for killing Gilbert, Matthew_.

Alfred blinked. His thoughts were still muddled and disoriented at the revelation.

"But, dude, Arthur- you did shields!"

_About that_, Arthur started before laughing._ I was the one who killed Yao. I vented all the way from weapons to shields, making sure to sabotage lights beforehand so Ludwig wouldn't see me cross navigation. Luckily, Kiku had finished completing the Prime Shields task before leaving the room, so when Alfred came in, it looked like I did the task, because the lights under the ship were still glowing._

_I'm speechless_, Kiku said. _I was sure you were innocent._

_Yes, sorry about that… I used the task bar to my advantage. If Matthew had gotten eliminated on that round, I had planned to kill Ivan and frame Alfred_, Arthur snickered.

"BABE!"

_And we would have lost if we voted for Alfred_, Kiku sighed.

_Well, you had me fooled, Arthur. Well done_, Ivan said. _If we'd known Ludwig wasn't one of the imposters, we could have voted for Matthew._

_I can't believe you guys voted for Ludwig!_, Feliciano cried. _Matthew was the one who killed me!_

_Once again: that was very frustrating to watch_, was Yao's reply. _I hate dying in the beginning!_

_The next time we play I'm staying away from everybody_, Ludwig huffed.

Despite the betrayal, Alfred couldn't help agree that it had been a good game. It was more fun that the previous ones to be honest.

"Do you guys want to do one more game?" He expected everyone to groan and log off, but Alfred was surprised to hear everyone agree. "Alrighty then."

When Alfred pressed play, a grin curled on his face when he saw that he was assigned the role imposter together with his boyfriend.

The Alfred and Arthur imposter duo, huh.

Well this was going to be fun.

**I have been _obsessed_ with this game. My friends and I would play for hours, and some of the scenes in here were inspired during my gameplay with them. It was pretty fun to write because some of it highlights the most frustrating situations that I always fall into. Such as being accused of self-reporting and getting framed. I hope this was alright. It's difficult for me to balance so many characters in a one-shot, and it has been a while since I've written anything lol.**


End file.
